Moon eyes
by Geburah
Summary: Destiny is impartial, detached, self-possessed... the believe of understanding it its often the very source of unhappiness, and perhaps that is why humans cannot help but wonder; Hinata will face a beloved existence, and an inexpected one. Naruhina mostly
1. The legend

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hope you enjoy it; comment ///

**Chapter 1: The legend**

In the surroundings of Konoha´s forest, a shadow barely perceptible to the absent-minded eye was advancing directly to the village, just coming back in a good mood after fulfilling his last mission. There was nothing relevant in his success, but he always enjoyed the feeling of belonging in returning "home"

The sun made it a nice journey, warming him up pleasantly, playing among the leaves, shining unusually as a good announcement of spring´s entry; is not that Naruto Uzumaki, a vivacious blue-eye ninja from Konoha, was aware that in that March 21 the station of butterflies, sparrows and spongy clouds smiled again for regain its kingdom, he only enjoyed the warm feeling and the smell of buds in bloom... a smile in which one could read between the lines his philosophy of life.

His was daydreamning about a good plate of ramen, maybe 2… or 5…. And then, with the corner of his eye he saw a figure leaned against a huge tree. _Uh? Who could it be?_ he thought as he approached carefully and found a female figure, with withe skin and blue hair as a pond of cold water, who seemed to be asleep. Although her position was irregular, the young ninja still thought her body showed a certain grace and even seemed to radiate some kind of light, he carved his eyes, thinking it was an illusion, a trick of his disrupted and tired mind, but when he opened them, the faint halo of light didn´t go anywhere. He decided to approached not quite sure of his intentions, but rather following his instincts as a ninja, and also, as a man. He had, after all 18 years old, and although his success with women was zero (or so he thought), he was still a victim of those centrifuges feelings when a beautiful woman walks nearby. Though he always reproached and condemned himself as a "pervert" that particular day, his mind echoed as backdrop… _I think I begin to understand Ero-senin…_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a kunoichi from his village, Hyuuga Hinata. He wouldn´t have guess Hinata used to dress something so tight, and if she did, her usual longs sweaters hid it very well. No one could blame him for not recognize her at firts... and those bandages on her feet were so strange. _What am I thinking? Move your ass Naruto! Something bad could have happened to her!_ "Oii… Hinata… daijobu desu ka (are you ok?)" but the ninja didn´t get an answer. He called her again. "Oiiii Hinata!!! Hinata!! Hinata?" and this time he finished as a whisper. Now at 5 cm away to her ear, completely ignoring (as always) the respect for personal space, he was murmuring feeling a bit frustrated and... a little more distressed. _I didn´t know Hinata had such deep sleep..._ he sought around the area for traces of some form of training, but her kunais was still in its place, and there were no signs of battle anywhere. _Could it be…? "_Hinata!! Hinata!!" he took her by the shoulders and shook her, first softly, then, not so much…

And again, just the wind came back as a reply. He figured it was a good idea taking her vital signs, he didn´t know that much, but he knew that a weak pulse and a slow respiration was not a good sign. He made sure she breathe by approaching the back of his hand to her nose and then felt relieved. Sakura had taught him how to searched for pulse, he recalled it was simple, but began to sweat when he couldn´t find it anywhere. _It's in the wrist... and in the top of the neck ... the heart! I have to listen to her heart!_ The ninja sank his head into the chest of the young girl... noticing for the first time its actual dimensions. _Her heartbeat is weak and very slow, but there it is, in fact... is very..._

One minute later…

_It is sooo soft ..._ he thought, smiling, but when he realized his actions, blush and shouted "What the hell am I doing? She needs help!" He took her in his arms, and branch to branch, roof to roof, he arrived to Konoha´s hospital.

"Tsunade no baa-chan!! Something is wrong with Hinata!!"

The Hokage, the leader of the village, and one of the best med-jutsu, turned around with an eyebrow shaking and one fist up in the air, but when she saw the young Hyuuga with a strange color, she told him to put her in a bed nearby_... Hinata always blush and faint when she sees Naruto, but... that color it's an indication of a high fever, his breathing is superficial and her pulse is weak, and even so there is no diaphoresis (excessive sweating), nor a single drop ... just that sickly red glow in her cheeks . Isn´t her body trying to protect itself? She should have an accelerated heart rate, cold extremities and... _Tsunade touched the hands of the young kunoichi, they were very warm and went to her feet, then she noticed the purple ribbons that covered Hinata´s feet, and the sound of dancing bells. It seemed unusual; there was something behind that image... a flash back. She raise hers pants a little, and hers eyes were wide opened with surprise. "Naruto, get out! I have to do a complete exam" she said with a weird voice.

"What´s wrong Tsunade no baa-chan? Is she going to be ok?"

"I said out! Now!"

The ninja, although trained in the arts of war, felt frightened by the monstrous force that women radiate when they raise their voices, and left the room without protest.

Tsunade, the leader of Konoha, was an educated woman, and with an exceptional memory. _Purple ribbons and silver bells_ She was thinking about it over and over again, as if she invoking some kind of memory. Then, Tsunade recalled a story behind that flash back she had a few moments ago, a story that had become a legend and that she had heard many years ago in the mouth of his grandfather, the 1st Hokage.

***********

Legend has it that a princess with moon eyes will envelop the beast with her buds, she will swallow the evil and will balance what has been disrupted. The guardians of the ying-yang will go to her when her pure heart, bathed in the past in blood and cries, begin to breathe calmly. When peace sow seed in her chest, her heart will be turning into purple instead, and then they will proclaim her his lady, his queen, and will give her the gifts with wich her majesty will engender a new beginning.

The equinox marks the first visit. It will be poured into the princess the sea´s breath and the earth´s strength. Her feet will be blessing with the nascent sound of spring and protected from the cold with the color of her nobility, and her moon eyes, will closed for 5 days.

The shadows will fight to stop her, thunder will pursue her in the valleys and flat water will drown her in dreams.

Solstice marks the second visit. It will be poured into her the sky´s crying and she will be the ownership of the moon ancestral regenerating gift. The child with moon eyes will dominate the art of healing, she will heal black, withe, green and all kinds of wounds, but will not be able to keep herself out of damages. They will praised her forehead and blessed her lips... her head will be eclipsed with the astral crown, and thus will fulfill her destiny. She lovingly will embrace the fire and be a starry night in a never-ending day.

The end will be defined in her expertise with which her highness will melt between life, the elements, and death.

************

The Hokage had heard that story many times, in some ways she felt identified with the princess, and fantasized with fulfilling the prophecy, even after abandoning childhood she thought it was a particularly magical legend, and now... apparently the girl of that legend was lying asleep in front to her. She began to feel strange, like an old superstitious woman. Tsunade shake her head slightly and returned to her job as a med-ninja; then while she was unfolding the small and narrow feet of the young 17 years old woman, and thinking _she seems better now, _she saw inscribed over the smooth skin of her plants a couple of Kanji, in the right "Earth" and in left "Sea." Petrified, the Hokage muttered

"Hinata moon eyes ..."


	2. The mission

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hope you enjoy it; comment /// !!

**Chapter 2: The mission  
**

At dawn of the 5th day, the Hokage was waiting for Hinata to wake up, while thinking..._I guess I have to do something about it. Surely I´m not the only one aware of the legend, nor the only one to notice the similarities. With some luck... _she thought turning around to both sides_ no one saw the marks, or the rattles, though our enemies seems to have eyes everywhere, and I´m sure they won´t make things easy… Mmm… I must put her under surveillance, but... the byakugan will be a problem, no doubt she will intercept any intruder. I must put her under the care of someone without her knowing it, or will end up losing confidence that she has earned over the years. She is a great jounin...it has to be someone with whom she wants to spend time with and do not stop to ask whether there is a reason behind the constant company…_  
The Hokage spent the following hours making an outline of her strategy, and listing the variables that should be taken into account... It was not easy. Around noon, the answer and the subject appeared in the door.

" Tsunade no Baa-chan, how is Hinata doing? Already wake up?" Asked the hyperactive blond head with a hollow palpable concern in his voice.

"Naruto..." Tsunade murmured… _Yes, it seems like the best option. With his character, he will surely protect Hinata whatever happens, and the best of all, without asking too much._ "No, not yet. Naruto, I have a mission for you."

"It was about time baa–chan" he said somehow cheerfully.

"Naruto, this is something serious" _He doesn`t have to know everything_ "I have reasons to believe that Hinata's life is been threaten by enemies who have not yet been defined, which... you know, make it more risky, because its impossible to know which are their intentions, strengths or weaknesses."

"Hinata...? Why would anyone want...?" Naruto muttered to himself.

She proceeded ignoring his surprise "Your mission is to protect her. Starting tomorrow you will be assigned to the team 8. It's a secret mission, for the first time in your life I need you to be discreet and handled things carefully, we don´t know what we are facing here. You will keep her company at all times when she´s not home" _Fortunally, she´s not the type of going out_ "I will train her every day and you will escort her each evening to the Hyuuga compound"

"All the time?!!" he protested "I have to train Baa-chan! Couldn´t someone else do it? She always faints when she sees me, we would be an easy target."

"Mmmm ..." she growled … _He has a good point, but I think Hinata will overlap the situation, it won´t be a problem for long. I have to make him feel important… _"I guess I can ask someone else… Sasuke? Maybe but... I know that she would be safer with you than whit any other person."

"Oii Oii ... okay. I´ll do it…" (slight blush) Naruto said, smirking and scratching his neck.

"Well ... it seems that it begins now" warned Tsunade noticing the patient´s tights eyes and hearing those sighs that only appears when we leave the dream behind.

Hinata saw beautiful things in her dreams… but among all, she saw him, as always, remained faithful even in reverie-land: _Naruto-kun ..._was her first earth though.

"Hinata, how do you feel?" Tsunade asked motherly

"Hokage-sama? Where am I? What… what happened?" She whispered more in a dream that in conscience.

"In the hospital, it seems you got a strange infection that caused you to sleep a couple of days, but your recovery was complete, you can go home now if you wish to do so. Rest today and tomorrow at 8:00 am I will be waiting for you in my office."

"Hai ... arigato Hokage-_sama_" she bow her head.

With a sign made by Tsunade, Naruto came to light. "_Ohayo_ Hinata, I see you feeling better" he said walking towards the bed.

"Na .. Naruto-kun ... wh.. what are you doing here?"

" I came to see you" said the smiling ninja. She blushed profusely, and felt at the edge of fainting, but... there was something different... she felt somehow... stable enough to stay up in front of the reason for her efforts and faintness.

_Ohhh ... that's new_ thought the Hokage.

Hinata still did not dare to look at those blue eyes that caused her such impact, perhaps because of that, she didn´t realize the slight reddish color on her favorite ninja´s cheeks _When she sleeps… she seems so peaceful… I wish I could sleep like that. _The blond woman looked at Naruto indicatively. The mission had begun.  
Raising his arms to his neck he said, almost shouting "Oii… Hinata, I´ll walk you home."  
She was lost in new sensations... trying to decipher where did it came from the eddy in her abdomen, the cold and salty tongue, the impression that trees outside were so close and that scent of distant irises coming up to her nose, the tickle of ... _What? Naruto-kun has offered to take me home? ... etto ye... but.. _

"Hinata? Do you hear me?"

"Oh. Hai. A.. arigato Na ... Naruto-kun" she said with an elusive look. _If I don´t look at his eyes, it will be fine…_ she thought and removed slowly the sheet. Before she could reach her sweater Naruto saw again that delicate silhouette in a simple dress that Tsunade had gave her. … _White suits her... _he thought.

Seeking to reach her clothes Hinata stumbled, and with a quick reaction, he held her before she could hit the floor. _Naruto-kun Na ... is very close! _the last thing she felt was a heat emerging from feet up to front, before fading into the arms of the jounin who didn´t get used to, or even understand the reaction that Hinata had when he was in the room. They both sighed at the same time sweat dropping.

"Take good care of her, I have things to run…" Tsunade said good bye.

When Hinata woke up, found him in deep thoughts (a bowl of ramen). Although he offered to help her, she stood up alone, and made her way to home. They walked side by side at a considerable distance, she made sure of that. _If he touches me, sure I will lose it… _All the way over to Hyuuga´s mansion everything went silent. They said their good bye´s with gestures and continued towards their destinations. She was nervous, and somewhat confused by those new waves of surprising sensations that seemed to replicate inside of her. He thought it would be difficult to carry on with his mission if he didn´t found a way to communicate with her.  
The young ninja arrived to his department feeling somehow defeated. It was late and he was hungry. Was it true that he hadn´t eating since noon?

He prepared instant ramen for one, sat down to eat alone in front of an empty chair, took a pair of chopsticks and began to eat alone.

Tin tin tin tin! An expression in his face brightened Eureka.

"I will invite her to eat some ramen! Yes!!... mmmm etto " growls "but ... what´s the point if she doesn´t speak? We will end up in an uncomfortable silence as always. I wonder what she likes… if I knew maybe we would have something to talk about."

"Tic tac .. tic tac "after a considerable time

"That's right!" (Bravo, bravo... Naruto), "I will ask her many many things, pretend to be interest, and thus win her trust... and then she will begin to talk to me! Perfect ... I'm a genius." Then spend the entire night making questions for their next match, and writing it down. He took seriously his missions, and even more if it involved the integrity of his friends. And so it was that there was light in his apartment until the very last of the stars appeared on the night sky.


	3. The apprentice

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hope you enjoy it; comment... thanks for all your corrections... hehe... my english needs work o///o

**Chapter 3: The apprentice. **

At 8:00 a.m. Hinata knocked the door of the main office.

"Ohayo gosaimazu Hokague-sama"

"Ohayo Hinata, come in." _She and Naruto would make a good couple_ Tsunade thought, without really realizing the implications of her thoughts. Hinata had always had something that made her feel warm… and soft, and now... she had taken her secretly and perhaps even unconsciously, as the inheritor of her technique.

"Hinata, as of today you will begin to train medical jutsu me." Said the blond woman, in a definitive tone.

"Tsu .. Hokage-sama?" asked the young girl seriously confused.

"You will come in every morning to train, and during the evening you can continue with your usual workout routine."

"... But Hokage-sama, my father would never ..."

"Let me worry about him Hinata, you concentrate on making your best and become the med-ninja genius you´re meant to be."

"Nin... ja genius?" _Ninja genius ... is she serious?_

"Doubt about oneself its like having no feet and try to run, you will be as good as you want it to be" the Hokage spoke harshly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she answered curiously cheering up, smiling, with her moon eyes humid, with hyaline clouds around them.

*********************************

The first lesson recalled the basics: networks chakra, the flows, the points of convergence and divergence, there was no need to deepen it, Hinata was an expert in those areas, after all her kekegeinkan (technical inherited) and juuken (style soft fist) were designed to take advantage of network chakra. The Hokage saw her pleased.

"Lesson number two: human anatomy and physiology. This lesson will take a couple of weeks, I'll give you some books. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. When we finish, we´ll start with the basic practical training." Tsunade spoke to her looking for something underneath of a dozen papers over her desk, messy as always.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei."

The woman gave her a note book and something to write with, and began the lesson with some material she had prepared.

"Well then…. let us begin. The human body is a sum of wonders and harmony, any attack on its flow will have impact in one way or another on the whole body, and yet it has the ability to adapt to any new situation by regulating its ways, or flows, to create an alternating current around the obstacle. Chakra channels are not as flexible, but instead are more easily manipulated by the trained hand. Everything on the body is controlled by the brain, in a direct and intermittent way, as the movement of muscles or the sense of touch; or in an indirectly and constant way as the beating of the heart and bowel movements." The teacher showed her a couple of images she had, trying to make it as simple as possible "The brain works on the basis of actions potentials, meaning electric shocks. Neurons spread all over like fingers into all elements of the body down the spinal cord, fingers called axons. Brain waves and this kind of electrical discharge may be perceived by your Byakugan with a little training."

Hinata nodded, recalled having read something like this a while ago, among the many readings where she sailed through the night.

"The heart, located between the 2nd and 5th rib, throbs governed by a bulbar center, wich means that any damage to the rear of the skull can lead the subject to a cardiac arrest and respiratory depression. The myocardium contraction is spontaneous, also in electricity form that is converted to mechanical energy. The normal heart rate is between 80-90/min. The lungs, in the rib cage, are responsible for ventilation. The diaphragm (the main muscle of breathing) goes up and down on eachs ventilation, and so the lungs providing oxygen to the blood that passes trought it to the left heart´s cavity, thereby bringing oxygenated blood to all tissues. The normal respiratory rate is between 16-20/min. An attack between the ribs can punctured the lung and fill with air the space between the pleuras (layers covering the organ), making it a difficult ventilation, and reducing the infusion of tissues. A tissue lacking of oxygen, dies. The kidney is a game of ions, in and out of the nephron´s tubules (functional unit of the kidney), in short, its function is to regulate the amount of water that leaves the body and retain the essential ions in the hidroelectrolit balance. In addition to that is the home of the glands that release adrenaline, which is essential in battle. A direct damage to the kidneys would mean sudden and mantein deterioration in the whole organism. The regeneration of renal cells is one of the best techniques that a med-ninja can achieve. The liver, pancreas, stomach and intestines are important but there´re a few ways to manipulate them with chakra, the damage will be treated with surgery and medicine."

Once covered the general concepts, she gave her gave the introduction to the lengthy explanation of brain physiology, the central nervous system, peripheral, sympathetic, parasympathetic... Hinata opened her eyes wide with emotion… _unbelievable ..._

"Hinata, we´re done for today. We will continue tomorrow with the heart. Keep reading"

"Hai Tsunade-sensei."

Naruto said "Hello" smiling… "Hi there Tsunade no Baa-chan, Hinata."

"Naruto" the Hokage said with indifference "today I have no time to settle our affairs. Come back tomorrow. "

"Uhhh? ... aa ... hai" _I have never been good with lies, its good to have a pretext_.

"By the way, Hinata" Tsunade spoke with a casual tone but a decisive one "as of today, your team will be composed by Kiba, Shino and Naruto". The kunoichi drowned a shout, _What? Naruto-kun...my, my fellow team?_". The idea made her blushed, left her mute, ashame, slightly dizzy and immensely happy. The young ninjas headed towards the door, in a mutual agreement walking side by side.

Naruto expected to be easier, but for some reason, asking Hinata out was different from Sasuke, Sakura, or Shikamaru. He took a deep breath and said, trying to be natural

"Oi, Hinata, you´re hungry?"

"Hu… Hungry? Naruto kun?"

"Hai, Ichiraku's is pretty close, would you like a bowl of ramen? Its one me!" he affirmed smiling whit one fist over his head and winked.

Thinking verbal economics was the best solution for her stammering she simply nodded blushing in agreement, repeting to herself the usual mantra _without stuttering… without fainting... no stutter… no faint…_

"Excellent!"

Our princess was fantasized whit taking his hand while male ninja was looking for something in his pockets… _Damn, damn! I forget the list! Now what?? Concentrate... Remember what you were going to ask her. Ohhh… man… I wasn´t at all awake, there was something about..._ Naruto was wrinkling his lips and eyebrows, sulking to himself. They came to the post of ramen before they could articulate one word. _Ohhh ... Ero-Senin once told me that women always want to talk about their likes and their feelings, and meanwhile you pretend to listen to them, you wouldn´t have to say word_.

They sat and ordered. And then Naruto broke the silence

"Hinata ammm... what do you like?"

"Me…Li..like?" Hinata asked, feeling the heat quickly run up to her cheeks reaching the boiling point. "Why... why you ask, N..Naruto-kun?"

" Mmmm ... I have know you for many years, but don´t know a thing about you. I thought that maybe…"

" ... Hai, I… I.. get it Naruto-kun."

Naruto was trying to rememeber the girl before, at the academy, the chunin reviews, and so far couldn´t find a Hinata without flushing cheeks.

"So what do you like?"

She leaned her magnificent head, covering her face with a blue waterfall flowing like spring over her shoulders. She felt her heartbeat accelerated, the sudden change in temperature, the explosion in her belly and again those strange sensations… a nonexistent wind running on her skin, a tingling on her plants, she felt…

"Hinata" he interrupted her.

"Hai ... hmmm ... I … I… like to s… see the moon" _without stuttering… without fainting... no stutter… no faint…_

"The moon?" _She is odd_

"Hai…"Hinata nodded and clenched her fist over her lap.

"... Mmmm" Naruto crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and nodded "mee too. What else do you like?"

"Ramen" she replied, proudly because of the absence of weir pauses.

"Ohhhh! Me too! We have so much in common Hinata!"

The girl smiled and laughed to herself _He can be so wonderfully naïve. _

_Come on come on!!..._he was upset with himself for forgetting his list and repet the same question over and over again. Finally "And what else you like, Hinata?" he whispered with defeat, dropping his eyes.

_Naruto-kun is trying so hard to talk to me, I can not let my shyness end up hurting him_. " I ... I like t.. to read" She said starring her eyes on the bowl of ramen.

"Read?" _Finally ... something I can work whit _" so what do you like to read?"

"Well... evr... everything. I like al..almost every ki.. kind of book." _no stutter… no faint…_

"Even ichi-ichi?" Naruto shout astonished.

" No! n.. no.. I do not know. . I've n… never re… read one of tho... those" the young kunoichi whispered while the flush in her cheeks were deepened. The shy girl felt comfortable on book-land. Her love for reading went back to her earliest childhood, from when she was taught at the academy. It was a different place each time, a parallel world where nobody disbelieved in her or demanded her anything. She was free. And though she hasn´t been counting, she remembered fondly each book, each poem, she even wrote some... but that was something that nobody, besides her cousin, knew.

The next hour, stuttering occasionally, Hinata attempted to introduced the blond blue eyes ninja in subjects such as science, philosophy, even medicine; she had the slight suspicion, better said, the hope, he was smarter that people thought, but noticing a big question mark over his head she decided to try something princess guessed he would enjoy stories involving a protagonist overcoming adversity, and though nobody belived in them, they would finally come out triumphant. She talked about Miyamoto Musashi, Ulysses, David and Goliath, Montecristo... small abstracts. Naruto's eyes shone as she have only seen once, when he just arrived to the village with his new protector, the symbol of him been recognized as a ninja. They were so immersed in conversation that her 1st dish and his 6th went cooled on the bar, she still stutter a bit, and the hard-headed ninja asked the meaning of certain words, but in general, they enjoyed the afternoon.

"Ohh... Hinata, you´re as smart as Sakura-chan."

A sad smile on her lips were draw _after all this years, he still likes Sakura _"Na ... Naruto-kun, I must go now"

" Hai. I´ll walk you home."

"No… that´s not n… necessary. Arigato" she turned around…

"Wait! ammm could you lend me a book? I ... I ... I'd like to read something recommend by the expert_." Oh yeah, Hinata´s intellegence must be contagius, that was a quick solution. _

"Oh ... sure…" she said smiling a bit.

"Fine, then I´ll walk you home and wait you outside. From now on, I will come home whit you every evening; you never know when I will finish reading whatever you borrow me."

So they did.

They returned walking slowly, silently. A silence that little by little ceased to be uncomfortable. He thought that after all, and despite all appearances, they had things in common. And she was worried about having spoken too much while choosing the best book mentally. Shee knew it should be as simple as possible… she sighed quietly…_I think the best option it's a fairy tale…_


	4. Crown of mist

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hope you enjoy it!!

Psd: Thanks for the support

**Chapter 4: Crown of mist.**

Around a month and a half of trainings with the Hokage, daily walks with Naruto, and occasional visits to the post of Ichiraku's, our princess was sure the happiest period of her life had begun. Although she often wondered why everything had suddenly snaped into place: Naruto, her role as a ninja, her purpose on life...it was enough see him arrive on time, at the door, to stop thinking…

Naruto had learned to enjoy the silence with her.

Tsunade was deeply shocked by the natural talent of her apprentice, her huge intelligence, and above all, by the color of her chakra. A few days ago, the first time the young practitioner attempt to repair the wounds of a sparrow, she made the manuals signs precisely, and suddenly, a halo of vibrant lavender chakra flowed from her thin fingers towards the sparrow, suddenly static. True, her Byakugan made med-jutsu so much easier... but she simply was born to practice medicine.

"Hinata, turn off your Byakugan" Tsunade told her that day.

"Hai..." her obedience was almost religious_. ... It's purple ..._the young woman was shocked. "Hokage-sensei… is… is that color, normal?"

"There are some med-ninjas who have a different color of chakra, although I confess that I've seen it only once." _The color of purity and spiritual harmony... _meditated the Hokage. They soon started to practice at the hospital; Hinata´s accelerated progress and her remarkable management with patients made her very useful in emergencies areas. The moment she arrived, the room was full with a sweet air of relief. Always smiling and looking directly into her patient´s eyes, she was intimately touched by pain, and more than once she ran out of chakra trying to ease the wounded that returned from dangerous missions.

Although she had a new routine, wich she loved, she was beginning to wonder why she haven´t been assigned to missions; in fact, the only reason that she realized it was beacuse Naruto was in a bad mood lately, and for what she knew about him, it was due to the lack of action. Hinata was too busy, she didn´t slept much, reading the books Tsunade gave her, and between her two trainings the only free time she had, she spent it with Naruto, when they returned to the Hyuuga compound. Kiba, and Shino had come and go a couple of times without her, and they were really starting to miss her and vice versa. Tsunade suspected that she couldn´t hold them much longer, and decided to choose an easy task under the pretext of testing her skills gradually.

The mission was to find a child that had been lost for three days in the village of fog; the family was traveling in a caravan and his parenths didn´t realize his absence until it was very late. The mission, obviesly, was a success. Shino was the leader, and on the report, he overlooked an interesting detail, which Tsunade heard until the following day, when Hinata told her.

"We found the child behind a rock; his legs and feet had scratches all over, probably by running between the branches. When I leaned closer to see his wounds, the boy whisper to me `water likes you`. I was really surprised to hear him talk, because we were told he was mute. He was pointing toward my head and then I notice a halo of mist around me. I searched for someone that could be manipulating water, but, I coudln´t find anyone, and I didn´t even sense any danger. Then I heard him again `it´s a crown`. And then he left jumping back, sat around the fire as serious as before, and talking with hand signs. I thought I was hallucinating ... because ... well, it wouldn´t be the first time that somethinhg like that..."

"I see Hinata, let's continue, today we will repair some fractures, you´ll learn how to regenerate bone"

"Hai Tsunade-sensei."

Hinata genuinely enjoyed the art of medicine; it made her feel useful, valued and appreciated by her patients who smiled at her and gave her their thanks. She trained thoroughly every afternoon with Neji, or Kiba and Shino. They all noticed her confidence was growing lately. Except, of course, for Naruto. He keep seen her just as shy and odd as before, and held some sort of grudge to her for being the reason why he hadn´t been send to more exciting missions, however, now he could see her intelligence,softness, kindness and the acceptance she showed towards all sort of people. Day by day... very slowly, Naruto began to anxiously wait the time to escorting her home. She still stuttered a bit, and almost never saw him on the eyes, but they talked. She was the only one who he had spoken with that much.

"Tsunade-sensei, I was thinking…"

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"A few weeks ago..." _She will think I´m crazy_ "a few weeks ago I've been having strange sensations."

"Like what?"

"Mmmm ... like when I walk by the trees of the training camp in a day without wind, sometimes I feel like the flowers ... turned ... turned to me. When I look back, there´s nothing, but ... the feeling is so real."

"It sounds like you haven´t been sleeping well" the Hokage teased her.

"It's more than that… Sometimes I swear I can hear the trees rustle ... Am I hallucinating?"

_The gifts of sea and earth uh?_ "Hahaha… and if you were, Hinata, would it be such a terrible thing? I think those are nice things." _She is getting suspicious, maybe its time to give her a more interesting mission…_

"Hi there, Tsunade no Baa-chan, Hinata."

"Naruto? You arrive early today, and the name is Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma" she said with her index up, like an instructive and obvius way of things.

"Oh hai ... Baa-chan, is just that ..." he smiled nervously, and showed a bandage hand soaked in blood as he scratched his neck with the good one.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata got pale, a refreshing reaction for the careles ninja.

"I'm fine, it was only an accident."

"Mmmm... no doubt that happended to you because you were on the moon, Baka" smirked the Hokage.

"Tsunade no baa-chan! You don´t have to worry so much!" sarcasm was mixed with embarrassment in his voice. The hard-headed ninja was actually surprised by a lost kunai, while he was walking and thinking about "some things".

_I better let them alone… _"Hinata, we´re done for today. Tomorrow we will keep learning about bone mineralization. Take care of Naruto for me."

"Hai, sensei." Suffocating her shyness, she told to the tall, sky-eye ninja who smelled like ramen and soap, to sit on the edge of the bed. "Na… Naruto-kun. Is not going to hurt, just…" she was feeling the familiar heat in her cheeks _oh… my god… I have to touch him! I… Hinata… just concentrate on his wounds, just focus…don´t faint… don´t stutter_ "just stay still, please."

It was a deep cut, she began to proyect chakra on the wound, and a soft lavander light captured his attention. "Oii… Hinata… I never knew there was purple chakra."

She nodded, making a colossal effort to not stare in his brigth eyes; these meanwhile gazed at her withe face framed by her blue, long, smooth hair, her usual red cheeks that now (perhaps because she was concentrated on healing him) had a pink color that looked like the sunset, he saw the seriousness of her gesture and thought …_She looks nice today... _ Much sooner than he expected, Hinata left his hands and sighed. She was relieved, a bit beacuse she completely closed his wound, and a bit because she hadn´t faint in the attempt.

"Suuggoooiiii Hinata!!… you´re so fast. Surely you´re one of the top med-ninja in Konoha, like Sakura-chan!"

"Don´t… not… Naruto-kun, don´t move your hands like that, it´s too soon, the wound could…" she got close trying to calm him down… but…¡Puff! A strange move made the two of them fell over the bed, she on the chest of her dream world´s protagonist. On the firts instant, before processing decorum, Hinata felt his warmth, his tact, the firmness of his body; in the second moment, she vanished. He, on the other hand, blushed a bit, his first instinct was pulled her away, but it was pushed away by her smell, the scent of an unknown flower, her hair floating, her small hands over his chest... her…_Oh? She fainted again! What´s the matter with her? I better lie her down…_

*********

When she awoke, the top of a blonde head was leaned at one side of the bed. He was finishing reading the book. Without lifting his gaze he asked "Ramen, Hinata?"

"Oh... hai." _Although I offer again to pay the bill, Naruto won´t let me, but when I reject his offer he gets weird... _On the way to Ichikaru's, Naruto recalled the days he had spied on Hinata during her rounds at the hospital, he had convinced himself that his mission was to protect her at all times, and that way he explained his secrets rounds. He has seen her with many wounded ninjas, but it was the first time he had been her patient and now could understand why hers patients were discharge so quickly. _Mmm ... she has been very quiet. I know!!_ Something had been bothering him since he finished the book ... "Oii… Hinata".

"Naruto-kun?"

"Why the Three Little Pigs just ran from house to house and didn´t face the wolf? Why they didn´t requested reinforcements if they couldn´t work it out? Why the wolf didn´t use a Jutsu of air or water if it would have been much easier to destroy the house of bricks? And how is it that the wolf can blow so hard, is that possible?"

"Hahahahahahah" she laughed really loud for the first time openly in front of him.

_What a beautiful laugh…_ The young man reprimand himself for thinking things like that, growled, and felt ashamed for having done such a stupid question. "What are you laughing at?" His voice was somewhere near hurt.

"Go ... gomenasai Naruto-kun. I... I dind´t wanted to offend you." _Apparently he requires a serious response, _and then she said solemnly "I think it's because they´re not ninjas."

_They´re not ninjas, of course... Why didn't I think of that?_ He nodded and murmured to himself.

Before arriving to Ichiraku's they were called to Hokage´s office. Shino and Kiba were already there, and waiting for instructions.


	5. The parchment

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hope you enjoy it!!

Psd: Thanks for the support…. Omatase…

**Chapter 5: The parchment**

The Hokage began "This is a range B mission. Near of the secret village of the cloud a sort of political issues has been going on the last few days. We don´t know who is the leader, nor what are their protests, and it seems they had attacked people randomly. There´s a dozens of losses and a lot of damage, the activity has increase dramatically over the past three days, and there isn´t someone with the intent to fight against a ghost. The village had requested reinforcements." She made a pause so could let a big sigh out "Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Kiba Inuzuka, Uzumaki Naruto, your mission is to find the leader of the conflict, and end the attacks. Hinata, your service will be very useful in this mission, there are reports of numerous wounded."

"Hai sensei!"

"You´ll leave at 5:00 pm this afternoon. You´re dismiss."

Naruto saw the team 8 walking away with a strange feeling in his stomach, _I suppose I´m hungry, I haven´t eaten anything since… wait… I already ate…_

*****************

"So she finally became your girlfriend Kiba, congratulations. I hope you´ll be very happy."

"Oii… oii Hinata, calm down, she is just my girlfriend, is not like we´re gonna get married or something. It´s just about having a good time."

"The woman is a sacred been, who extend her pure hand every time in order to create a bond, with wich we must always honor her…" Shino said monotonously behind his clothes.

Kiba growled _He´s talking strange again..._

Hinata smiled. _My team… I wonder how Kurenai and her baby are… I should go visit them son… I hope the little one its better now… he used to be so healthy…_

******************

At the main gate of Konoha, the only absent one was Naruto. Kiba was beginning to exasperate when they saw him walking towards them.

"Hehe" he scratched his nape "… gomen gomen… are we all ready to go?... huusss… let´s go!" the bloond yelled.

"Naruto-kun, I´m the leader of this mission" Shino said approaching to him…

"Hai hai… I know, I know, don´t be like that." He waved his hand ashamed.

The trip went by without any incident. When they were almost there, they saw the sea in the distance. Hinata got hypnotized, and stayed in a branch with her eyes fixed on the blue horizon. She snapped out after hearing her name as reprimand_… _"Come on Hinata-chan!" shouted Kiba from far away.

_What…What was I doing just now?_

The first houses appeared in front of them 5 minutes later. On the outskirts of the village, and on some small points on the center, a column of smoke was twisting its way up. Kiba and Akamaru covered their nose.

_We need to assess the situation from the inside _Shino calculated. The Hokage didn´t gave them any details. Nothing about the weapons they used, their modus operandis, nor how they tortured people of the village. Hinata felt her eyes filled with tears; Kiba and Akamaru growled, Naruto was furious and swore he will kick someone ass extremely gladly. Shino was looking for someone who had a face-to know-what-was-going-on. Thrown into the street, there were dozens of people moaning, children, women, elders and men of all ages. The few healthy ones were separating the dead from the living crowd.

_They´re a solidary village... how long have they been like this? People seemed dead in life. They are dehydrated and... _The kunoichi trembled. She was told she would be helpful in this mission... but.... this?

"Hinata, you stay here. Organize the people and begin the treatment. If there´s any chance, interrogate them. Naruto, Kiba, you two go search for any activity or subject that looks suspicious. I will go research for information, if you hear anything that could be useful for our mission, report it. Every one be careful, we don´t know who the enemy may be. We will meet at 10 o´clock at the pier. Now, move!"

***********************************

_Tsunade-sensei… I don´t… I… I will do my best!_ The young kunoichi lifted her voice and gathered around the villagers who still have some force on them."I´m a kunoichi from Konoha trained in medical-justu, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I´m here to help you. Please, I need your support."

The people were murmuring.

"We will divide in 3 groups: one will be in charge of searching bandages, gauze, alcohol or something that can replace them, anything! The other will continue separating the living from the dead, and the last group will come with me, to put everyone in parallel position after I had determined whether they can be manipulate or not, and so I can handle the most serious cases." She told them with a firm voice and kind eyes.

"Hai, Hyuuga-san. Arigato!" All answered as they nodded.

From the watery eyes of the people emanated hope. Hinata turned and looked around with her Byakugan searching for wounded people spread away from the main street, she found a few, and sent for them. She could see that in the whole village there wasn´t a building that would allow to give shelter to everyone how was injured, and decided to use the street as a clinic. Her instructions were followed from the top. In a matter of hours, the wounded were placed in parallel position, around those who couldn´t be moved were drawn a circle of caution. The first round of med-jutsu had had the intention to recount the damage, and treat the most urgent cases. Hinata forced herself to quit crying after the first half hour. _There will be time for that…later. _ Internal bleeding, fractures, pierced, exposed organs, orbits with no eyes, burns of first, second and third grade, not to mention amputees members barbarously cut off with methods used to torture them, no doubt.

*****************************

Naruto and Kiba (plus Akamaru) took separate ways, but ended up following the same clue. _A ninja of the villaje of lightning._

"Kage bunshin!"

One clon came out of the smoke, and followed the ninja to the basement with the umost discretion. There, he heard…

"Things are getting out of control, it was supposed to be just a couple of screams, a little bit of fire… but this pople refuses to surrender. Damn…" the complain in that voice sounded annoying.

"We will get there sooner than you think. By the way… a new grupo of Konoha´s ninjas has arrived, right?" spoke another voice, much more serene.

"Well… I don´t know. Wait… how do YOU know?"

A kunai drilled the clone´s nose, and after a puff!! Naruto said to his teammate "They know we´re here."

"What can be so important for the people of this village to accept live in these conditions?" Kiba muttered.

"I don´t know…"

*****************

Shino walked down the hallways of the palace on the hill that, according to his research, it was the former command center. There was a papers and furniture thrown everywhere and yet the powder was distributed unevenly. _There is something strange in here_… he arrived to a large room with an irregular hole in the roof about 10 m of diameter, with the edges blackened, and traces of gunpowder. _So this is your attack, aerial bombs. _Something moved in the corner, Shino took a shuriken, and turning around saw a little girl who couldn´t have more than 6 years old, squeezing her legs against her chest and poking her head in the hole between her little arms.

"Konbawa ... I mean no harm. I´m here to help you." Shino declared approaching slowly.

"Will you take them away from here?" the girl sobbed.

"They who?"

"The gray men."

"What did they do?"

"They... they want to take me!"

"Abducted you? Why would they want to do that?"

"Because... I am the vassel of the parchment."


	6. Gifts

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hope you enjoy it!!

Psd: Thanks for the support…

**Chapter 6: Gifts…**

"Parchment? What kind of perch...? On the ground!! And keep your head down!" Shino cried. A brilliant ball was falling to the center of the room, _this can´t be good… _"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu" A dense ball of insects suddenly surrounded the bomb; the young man shielded the girl with his body at the corner. A few seconds later a huge explosion sent to fly hundreds of small pieces of insects, and Shino's head hit against the wall, losing conscious instantly.

When he woke up…

"Mmmm…" the ninja grounted …_ouch…_ "What time is it?" he asked as if he was expecting to be somewhere else.

"Late. Do you have a mouth?..."spoke the girl with her thin voice, listening carefully with her little ears, lookin at him with her eyes like marbles as she was trying to see behind his gabardine. Everything in her seems to be so… tiny…except for her brown, long and curly hair.

"Let´s go… we have to…" He demanded, but before he could end that line, the girl jumped to his back, and leaned her body against him. _Oh… well… I guess I can go on questioning her along the way…_

*********************

At the resolved place, an anger Naruto shouted for the 10th time"We should go looking for him!!"

"No, we should trust him. Calm down Naruto." Kiba let out a sigh.

Both turned to see Hinata, at the edge of the pier. _The waves… are pronouncing my name… _she was thinking in a profound trance.

********************

_**Hinata... hime (princess)…be aware…**_

_Aware?_ an alarming feeling wake her up. "Shino-kun! Where is Shino-kun?!"

"Here." he answered monotonously.

"Shino kun!! You´re fine…" she sighed in relife "Who… who is the little girl?"

"Hinata…" _she´s been acting weird every since whe arrived here _"her name is Izumi-chan. And she is apparently the cause of the conflict."

"Go… gomenasai. You have all my attention." Hinata blushed, and kept her worry eyes on the ground. The child stared at the young kunoichi, walked towards her and pulled her sleeve. Hinata bended over and the girl whispered to her ear "I´m tired onii-chan."

She hugged her, and fell asleep instantly in her shoulder.

"A scroll that gives birth light? I don´t get it" Naruto grunted.

"That was what Izumi-chan told me. I think the parchment contains a Jutsu that is a constant source of light, like a sun substitute. We do not know for what purpose. But I suppose that the enemy doesn´t know that is sealed on Izumi-chan`s body. That could give us an advantage. We will create a fake parchment and they will come by to get it. With everything ready, no matter how many of them are, we just need the leader and his associates that will certainly be present at the time of the so call triumph. Although I suspect that there are a few people at the enemy´s troops. Apparently the enemy is a puppet. The real mastermind is not in the village, and its likely the parchment is somehow useful, but not elemental to profit an enterily different matter, away from this conflict. Otherwise they would have look for another way to get the parchment.

"Uhhh?... how do you know all this?" Naruto asked amazed.

"His attacks are careless; never direct, except when the forces are exhausted, that´s when the torture begins. There isn´t a plan of action, therefore, as you said, they are begining to feel things are getting out of control; that means its the first time the enemy does something like this, and perhaps, the real interested one offered them a great reward to be given only in exchange of the parchment" Shino said.

"... It makes sense" Hinata nodded. "I have to go back to the villagers, let me know if there´s more instructions"

"Hai ..." his teammates agreed.

Hinata gave the girl to Shino, and then get lost of sight.

"Well Shino. We´re all ears." Kiba smirked.

"The enemy is disorganized, but… it won´t be enough to arrest them, they´re very ambitious. Naruto, hide a clone every 10 m at the periphery, and along the streets vertical to the principal square, where a bomb falls you will multiplicate the number of clones, and intercept it with and at least 10 of them. Kiba, you will follow the trajectory of the bombs and find the den. I´m sure there will be a few enemies, and none of them will be particularly strong. That's why they use air strikes. If you think you can beat them, then proceed, but if there´s too many come back and request for reinforcements. The real Naruto and I will be in the square, and will spread the rumor that we have the parchment in our possession. So we'll just have to wait and see if there´re naive enough to believe us."

*********************

Hinata worked all night. She didn´t have many resources, but her chakra seemed to never run out. Occasionally, during the intermittent silence of a completely asleep corridor, the withe skin ninja listened to the sound of waves, and the soft sway of their ancestral dance... She thought she had listened between the waves a whisper saying her name _**Hinata hime ... **_But she convinced herself that it was just the lack of sleep.

Not a single villager died under her care that night and although the majority still was inmmobile, they felt alive. But the Byakugan didn´t agreed_. If these people don´t eat something soon, not even Hokage-sensei´s med-jutsu could save them._ She had already been informed of the plans, and accepted without one word, her place was with the villagers.

At dawn, before Izumi-chan woke up, she make sure all patients were stable and resting. They had managed to do bandages with shabby sheets, slings with simple firewood, stiches with thread drowning in alcohol and purified with chakra, but… how and where find food in a place like that? She was grateful to the Hokage for taken her as her pupil, but… in this situation, when what the patients really needed was beyond her chakra abilitys, then… what? _What could I do? They need to eat, and drink, how can I keept them away from dehydration and return the force to their bodies so they can begin to heal their selfs? What can I do to protect them?_

The sea began to rockd a little more as she heard… _**Hinata ...ask ...and ...you´ll… have**_

_Are the waves… are the waves really talking to me?_

_**Hinata Hime ... ask... and you´ll ... have **_

_Definitely, I'm going crazy. I wonder if this its what Tsunade-sensei calls schizophrenia… Wait! … There´s no time! I have nothing to lose… _Hinata knelt down towards the blue horizon, dropped her head in her hands to touch the ground, and then muttered "Onegai… onegai… (Please) help me to ease their hunger and thirst…"

Not so much as her breath had vanished drown in the warm and salty air, a fish jumped into her lap, then 3, and suddenly, in front of she there was a pile of fishes doing flips, jumping over and over on the same spot... _Oh God! This is amazing... phenomenal ... but how? And why? _she glanced at the sea again, wondering how many of them (her precious people) would actually belive her if she was to share such things, but once again, she snapped out her thoughts… _I must bring the food to the village! I'll have to..._ As she was making a plan to carry the fishes all the way to the people, she noticed the waves were dragging some algae´s that appeared to be... _A net!_ And a large coral vessel. Without fully understand what was happening, she knelt once more and shouted euphoric "Arigato gosaimazu!!… arigato!! (Thank you so much)"

The network was resilient and had a great capacity. Hinata looked into the vessel, it was harder than a usual coral... and the gaps, those litte-all-over-the-place holes so well known, were closed. _I have the container ... now... the water..._

_**Hinata ... hime...**_

_Seawater! As in the kidney! I just have that separate the water from the solutes, Hokage-sensei! _Using her chakra, she manipulated the water, filtered and poured into the coral. It took her a while, but she got enough. She smiled with salty eyes.

_**Hime…**_

She managed to carry the food to he village. Everyone woke up with the amazing image of a withe, beautiful woman who radiated a purple, incandescent, beamy light dragging a strange net full of fishes. Each one of them felt euphoric, atonished, and inmensely grateful.


	7. Blood color chakra

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

_Yo! Hope you like it; this ones will be kind of shorts, but is kind of on purpose... see ya!_

**Chapter 7: Blood color chakra.**

In the afternoon, the plan was put in action. "The enemy bit the hook" smiled Kiba in a teasing mood, alluding to the kunoichi´s great accomplishment, who seem to have gone mute ever since she came back as a walking marmaid.

Everyone got ready in their posts. The anticipation on a mission is essential.

Naruto spoke loudly about of how easy it was to take control over the parchment, and Shino just nodded. A bomb fell down between their legs. …_There you are, bastards… _Kiba thought as he followed an invisible line. Between the smoke of the recent impact, a figure with crossed arms was laughing pompous and sharply – kind of ennoying actually.

"If you give me the parchment without resistance, maybe I won´t hurt you two, kids."

!" Naruto recognized the voice he heard in the basement the day before, and with a finger pointing towards the enemy spoke loudly "As if we were to surrender that easy, and especially to someone as ugly as you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will definitely kick your ass."

Shino remained calm_… No doubt, he is only a puppet, it would be rather odd someone like him could get to the top of anything, doesn´t appear to be smart at all… his followers must be even less bright…_

The temporal veins of the intruder began to twitch. "What did you just said? Baka! You ask for it!" Touching his ear he said "keep them coming, but this time, do it seriously!."

A quartet of bombs wich released kunais and shurikens under pression at the moment of the impact, collided near them. Both man dodged them with ease, but… _ Oh ... I didn´t anticipate that…_ Shino looked to where Hinata and Izumi were, having a bad feeling… _Be careful…_ he tougth, before getting back his attention to the figth.

**********************

The bombs got closer to the improvised medical corredor, and although some people got just superficial injuries the situation began to desestabilize to everyone. _Naruto-kun´s clones can´t block all trajectories, especially ones as unpredictable as those… I…_

" Hinata! Be Careful!" Naruto screamed to her.

The girl appeared to avoid every single flying object without even thinking about it, she just gave the impression of been in deep thoughts… _I must protect them!!... _As Hinata walked forward, a delicate purple halo of light was surrounding her. She jumped onto the closest roof … _if I could make my chakra ticker and more resistant... I would be able to create a barrier… _The chakra around her feet changed between lavender and purple as it formed a kind of platform beneath her, and then all of the villagers saw her raised up through the air, farther anf father until, if she would have look down, she would have thought the view down there were little dolls staring at her. But, well… she actually didn´t have time to even think about it, she just prepared herself, breathed once and then closed her eyes, took the proper position at once and whisper without hesitation "¡_Shugohakke Rokuijuu Yonshuo_! (guardian of the adivination)"

_**Take… care… Hinata… Hime… **_

Her eyes – closed – were bleeding, her hair was floating, and on the blink of an eye, she formed a marmoleum blood color shield above all the villagers. She kept it steady, unbreakable, impenetrable, and below her all could feel what a tremendous among of energy was been used, and how insignificant part of it were soaring like ephemeral birds flying away as some of the kunais try to crossed the barrier and unmistakable got pushed far far away.

Minutes later Kiba and Akamaru ended with the last of the elusive weasels, thus stopping the dangerous rain; Shino sought information from the enemy with his many insects coming in through the enemy´s ears and sneaking away at his brain cortex. After getting the truth, he left him at the mercy of his starved insects. Naruto looked fixedly at the incredible strength of her teammate kunoichi with his lips slightly opened and feeling a little bit intimidated…_Amazing, she´s the strongest girl I´ve ever seen, how come she never does that at training?..._

In the absence of bombs – danger –, her chakra vanished, and her body fell freely. The ninja reacted immediately, and in the exact place and time, he catched her in his arms. "Hinata? Ca you hear me? Hinata!" Naruto walked into the forest looking for asylum under the shade of trees nearby, he sat, recovering from the emotional impact. "Hinata ... you ´re the best" he muttered.

There he stayed until Shino, Kiba and Akamaru found them together and all retured to Konoha after finished their business. Although Akamaru wanted to carry her, Naruto hugged her stubbornly until a few hours later, under Tsunade´s watching care.

*****************************

Waking up in hospital beds was something Hinata had came accustomed lately, and she could recognized Konoha´s hospital by her sense of tact and smell …_I'm home… _On one side of the table there was a vase with a pair of irises.

"Eh? Who would bring me flowers…?" The young girl murmured as she carved her sleepy eyes. There had been two days since they came back. Shino delivered a full and detail mission report, making emphasis on Hinata´s participation as a med-ninja and kunoichi, both exceptionally successful. Izumi leaved soon after the attack; apparently a relative came to picked her up. The villagers received another doctor, and swore eternal gratitude to the unconscious kunoichi. Also he included, perhaps as a curiosity – but rather more like a call for attention to recognized her as all she was now – the fish and water story. Tsunade however was eager to hear it directly from the source. Soon it will be 2 months since she became her apprentice, and she knew soon she couldn´t be the teacher she needed. The blonde woman thought she should better start looking for a med-ninja with some skills other than med-jutsu, and she had the ANBU perfect for the job… _Aa_ she nodded to herself_ ... that´s how it supposed to be… _

The Hokage entered Hinata´s room, and found her awake. Embraced her fulled with emotions, and she hugged her back. Then Tsunade escorted her to Hyuuga compound, told her to rest – more like an order though –, and report at 8:00 am the next day in her office.

At farewell she said "Excelent work, little one."

Hinata just blushed… and gave a bow before quickly turned to see her house, looking for a certain young man who most likely were waiting for her; he always worried when she had to spent some time at the hospital before coming home after a mission, specially when he had been told it wasn´t an easy mission. But, when it happened to be a simple one… for that ones she got two things: a bow and a teasing smkir.

*********************

Naruto couldn´t stop thinking about Hinata floating like a fairy, with her eyes closed and blocking every threat as if there was nothing more in the world. With that chakra halo of changing colors... with her skin as withe and pure as snow, and that exhausted, happy expression that she had while she was sleeping in his arms… _Almost two months taking care of her, and suddenly, I see what she is capable of!!. She doesn´t need someone taking care of her... Hinata… _he sighed…_ doesn´t need me... _

That afternoon Naruto was supposed to continue his mission of escorting Hinata to her house, but ... simply he saw no case in it, and sincerely, that only thought made him wanted to stay on bed all day.

*******************

"Ohayo gosaimazu Tsunade-sensei." She bowed.

"Ohayo Hinata. Come in. How are you feeling today?"

"Refresh. Arigato sensei." She smiled.

"I would like to hear your version of the history, Hinata".

"You… you know that something odd happened, don´t you Tsunade-sensei?"

"Aa…" The Hokage nodded "I would like to hear the WHOLE story."

"Hai…" She took a deep breath, like she was preparing to jump some real distance and began "when we were near the village…"

A BRIEF EXPLINATION LATER

"So… you felt like a whirlpool in your chest rigth before executing your tecnique…" Tsunade seemed to have found out something…

"Hai…" and Hinata got curious…

"By the way, the sea-water thing was pretty clever." She smiled … _there´s some variation in her statement… she seems to lose some pieces of the event…_"And… you don´t remeber how you got home… right?"

"No…why Tsunade-sensei?" she asked worried "Has something bad happended to Naruto-kun? Shino-kun? Kiba-kun?" Hinata saw her with trouble eyes.

"No… relax" …_she has the rigth to know at least this.._. "Very well, I shall tell you what happened afeter you black out."

ANOTHER BRIEF EXPLANATION LATER…

"There´s something I haven´t told you Tsunade-sensei." She waited until her boss had finished until she brought up the very thing she was most interested at.

"And what could that be?"

"The last words I heard between the waves were: Take care Hinata-hime. Do you, by any chance, know what could that mean?"

"Well… it sounds like a goodbye to me." …_Obviously Mother Earth and Sister Sea knows a lot more of this than me, has someone discovered her identity? I cannot put her at risk, we´re too far away from deadline, besides there´s no way to know if after the second visit I will need to take care of her, my job is to make sure she reaches at least until December 21 in one piece, and then, depending how things develope... I´ll make another plan ..._

"Ho... Tsunade-sensei, why do you belive me so… I mean… sometimes I don´t even belive it my self, why… don´t you..?" she spoke kind of trouble.

"I don´t have reasons to think you´re lying, why? Should I doubt of you?

"No… not… sensei, that´s not it, its just, all seems so confuse…" she confessed.

"I see. The experience must have been really profound" observed Tsunade "but remember Hinata, everything we are, is best in ligth, than hide."

"Hai…" … _though i don´t agree completely…_she nodded.

"Oh right!" she stood up "We have lots to see. Today we'll start with the basics of chakra surgery. I warn you, this section of the medical-jutsu normally takes years, I´m actually eager to see how that Byakugan of yours works when you educate it in surgery. We won´t stop working for at least 3 weeks to get the basics, there will be no missions for you for a while. Do you feel ready today or would you prefer to continue tomorrow?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"What about my team mates?" Hinata petrified.

"They will be assigned to regular missions, and Naruto will soon come back to the team 7. From now on, you're just a ninja-med under my orders, until I say so…" Tsunade spoke frankly.

…_Shino Kun… Kiba-kun… Naruto…kun…_the young girl felt a sharp pain in her chest and on the pit of her stomach; she tried very hard her facial expression gone unnoticed, but… we know well she can´t hold her feelings to her self, can she?

"Are you willing to do it Hinata? These lessons will be the most useful ones in case that a careless, reckless, unpredictable ninja destroys his body for the village´s sake."

"Hai" the girl jumped a little.

_She is just a child… look at her… how she gets all clumsy and tender… I must tell team 8, and… Naruto, something tells me nobody will be happy with this, except her…_

******************

"Are you sure?" asked a voice deep in shadows.

"Haii!! I saw her with my own eyes, the sea was shaken, offering her fish, and the force of gravity resigned for a few seconds to locked her... and her eyes were a withe moon color." answered a voice, whispering as a bunfon taken order would do it.

"Earth & Sea ... Who is she?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, the heir of one of the most prestigious clans of Konohagakure.

"A princess, huh?... How interesting. I want to see her in action. Pull your threads and bring her near by, where I can see her."

"Hai... Sensou-sama."


	8. Narrator

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

People ask, people get. These are the first romantic moments of the fic. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 8: Narrator**

Against her will, her eyelids closed five minutes before she felt someone staring at her thus waking her up… _Naruto-kun..? What`s he doing here? Is he ok? Why isn´t he moving? Perhaps he doesn´t want to wake me… so sweet!! Nayy… waitt!! If he thinks I´m sleep he´ll go away… and I really really want to… be with him… even if it's just a moment…_

He was looking at her back, smiling tenderly because of the odd position in which the kunoichi managed to fall sleep, in one of those uncomfortable hospital´s chair with her hands over her lap and her head leaned against the wall; even in her sleep she seems to proyected the deepness of her education over all she was and did… such great and refined manners, such greatful and appropriate way to be sitting, everything about her insinuated a soft and exquisite existence. But above all that, she just got some big guts – wich was most likely the feature Naruto appreciated the most – _…She must be really tired… _Another kind of ideas were percolating his toughts, colonizing his gestures when he heard a tiny voice almost whispering:

"Na… Naruto-kun."

"Oh… Hey there Hinata, how are you doing? I haven´t seen you for a few days, you have been here day and nigth." He said scratching his nape.

"Hai… I´m fine Naruto-kun and…"

"Are you grounded or something? Is baa-chan mad at you?" he interrupted her almost yelling not capable of restraining himself.

"Well… not… I don´t think so Naruto-kun."

"Then… why doesn´t she let you rest? How many days have you stay awake? Three?" _as if I didn´t noticed, and she hasn´t eat anyhing since yesterday either._

"Oh… Naruto-kun, is just… surgery is very hard…"

"But Hinata, did you expect to learn everything in just five weeks? That´s crazy!! You need to rest!!"

The shy kunoichi felt like she had to apolozige for somethig, perhaps because that sounded like a lecture.

"I´m going to have a little chat with baa-chan, and make sure she gives you the day off!!"

"No! Don´t do it please Naruto-kun! I´m fine, I simply need to eat somethig."

A wink after, he proudly exposed what had been hiding behing his back "This is your lucky day Hinata! Special delivery directly from Ichiraku´s!!"

Her moon eyes closed, and her lips and forehead reddened like cherrys. "Arigato Naruto-kun" her mouth twisted up delicately.

"Ohhh… its nothing Hinata" he said while scratching his cheek "I know you have been working truly hard lately, so I imagine ramen would be a perfect excuse to take a break."

"Hai… but" …_this_ _is your chance Hinata!..._ "I can´t eat in here, and I wouldn´t like to eat alone, would you like to…"

"Sure! And you won´t be aeting alone, I also bring some for me" he pointed out with sauciness at a bag with four bowls, or more. She guided him to the lateral garden, under the shade of an aok tree, where it grew some shrubs, lilies, and mint. They sat over the trunk, he was boozy by the smell of ramen, and she by the smell of the garden.

"Itadakimasu!!"

"Itadakimasu…"

Naruto soaked up his noodles with effusion, despite his last bite had been just a few hours ago. He already knew many of her customs; speak with the mouth full just didn´st seem like her, so he learned to respect her silence during meals. Anyway, he used to talked about his missions, training, friendly matches, and only with her, about the book he just had finished.

"It was an awkward end ... I mean, the dwarf lose not because his actions had been condemned, but just for mere bad luck. A deal is a deal, and nobody would say that there was something illegal about it, they couldn´t punished him, and ... if it depended on me, the woman would have received what she deserved, what kind of person promises his own son in exchange for gold ? What is the message that finally leaves the story? You may not have to pay for your acts, cross your fingers?"

"Naruto-kun ...I ... never saw it that way. It's an interesting point"

_I think he´s ready for a different kind of book…_While he was cleaning up some traces of ramen off his chin, Hinata felt some tickles running up her neck… _He never stops amazing me… _ "You finished quickly this time, what would you like to read next?"

_Things are boring without you… and all I do is read and train… hey, wait, she doesn´t stutters any more!!! _"Mmm… etto… I don´t know Hinata, what would be good?" he said hastily, as one who belives is been pursued.

"I think Naruto-kun, I have just the perfect book for you…"

Our princess, colored in a pale pink, was smiling at the thought of the literaty promotion she just gave him… _I feel like I should stick a golden star on his forehead..._

"And which is it?" He asked interested.

"Les Trois Mousquetaires" the sound came naturally out of her tongue.

"Ahhhh?" _She speak another language?, Wooowww ... she must be some kind of genius…_

"The Three Musketeers, Alexandre Dumas wrote it long ago. I think you'll like…"

"Sure thing. And tell me ... when are we preforming the exchange? The kidnapping has put to your book under a depressive mood"

"Hahaha" _his sense of humor is more refined lately_ "I do not know, Naruto-kun..."

A strident voice echoed in the whole garden (which was curious since they were on an open space):

"So we´re scaping from duty, are we Hinata?"

"Tsu.. Tsunade-sensei, no… etto… I… Naruto-kun, I´m just taking a lunch break… and… Na… Naruto-kun, he is…"

"It´s fine Hinata, it´s been a while since you went home. I know it´s been hard, intensively challenging, and I´m willing to give you the weekend off."

"Tsunade sensei? There´s still so much to do, so many ninja wound in action… I…" her overgrown sense of guilty resonated in her voice.

"I´ll see you on Monday. Go and rest. Naruto, make sure she gets home"… _take care of her_

"It's done, Baa-chan."

"Don´t call me that baka!!" Tsunade said with her fist rising up on the air, calling for a great punch when…

"Tsunade-sensei, Shizune…" pointing at a 3rd floor window, Hinata ended the conflict before it had the chance to heal some wounds.

The young celestial eye...sighed. "Hey Hinata, ready to go home?"

"Naruto-kun ... can we stay here a moment?" she looked at him like she was asking him for a lollipop.

"Sure Hinata!" _those…eyes...._

"Can I ask you a favor, Naruto-kun?" She babbled interrupting his fantasy

"Oh ... ah ... hai, tell me." _I'm a pervert..._

"There´s been sometime since I read that book las time. I remember is called Rumpelstinski, I was wondering ... could you narrate it for me?"

"Narrate..."

"Hai ... although, if you don´t remember everything you can ... paraphrase it"

"Paraphrase it?" …_Oh hell, I feel so ashamed whe she uses words I don´t know ... it makes me feel so stupid!!_

"Hai. It means you tell something in your own words, as you remember, it doesn´t have to be literally" …_I think I should give him..._

"Ohhhh…. I see!!. But that won´t be necesary…" he pulled out the book out from his clothes "I can reed it to you, it´s no very long…"

"You… you carry it with you?" she reconized the dizzy feeling warming her up…

"Oh… hai… I always carry your books with me, I´m afraid of losing them…"

Hinata colored from head to toe. Her eyes looked directly to her index fingers kissing intermittently, a bad habit that she left long ago, but feeling as vulnerable as then reappeared triumphantly."I would ... I would prefer you read it to me, Naruto-kun ... if it´s not too much to ask"

"Okay. Then sit down." He said grinning.

***********************

_I have never read to someone before. But I remember that back at the academy I wasn´t the best... maybe this is not a good idea ... but I already told her that I would ... (sigh), bah ... she won´t mock me, is Hinata right? There's nothing to fear... _

They sat down again under the oak, side by side, enjoying the cool under the shade and wind blasts rocking the leaves melodiously.

"Once upon a time...."

He stuttered a little bit at the beginig, and Hinata was delighted by the irony. That delicious changed of rolls. She breathed in slowly, looking to the skyward, throughout the branches, listening to anything but his voice... a fairy tale from the mouth of the young she loved. At the end of the story, the nigth-blue hair jounin was deep in sweet dreams. He, of course, didn´t realized it, focused only on reading eloquently and making different voices for the characters. He remembered having heard a father read to his son in the park long ago, and implied that this was the way to do it. He grabbed the book with his right hand, and with the other hand, hold on to a root. Suddenly, something rubbed the back of his left hand, warmly.

_What ...? Hinata´s hand! What ... what is she doing?_ Suddenly reddened, he paralyzed. A deaft crack gave a notice that Hinata glided toward him, and at any moment, her face will slightly run into his shoulder. Naruto's body didn´t respond. _She's so close ... _He felt chills ran from head to toe; he tried to speak, but his jaw refused to move. Slowly, the lightweight body of the ninja landed in his lap, and soon that lousy, clueless blond young man found it difficult to breathe, and began to sweat profusely...

Finally he articulated heavy and nervously "Hi... Hinata ..."

It was not until he got no response that realized our princess ninja was deeply slept. He rotated her body towards him, and gazed momentary at the ethereal smile on the woman´s lips he held. He thought that if he would had to draw some lips, it would be precisely of that size, color, that perfect edge, that illusion of smooth and soft skin …_What the hell am I thinking ...? Better take her home, I hope she won´t wake up..._

***************************

"Naruto" spoke and somehow concerned a familiar voice "is Hinata-sama all right?"

"Oh… hello Neji. Yes, she´s just sleep."

"I´ll take her to her room" …_she sure faint again_… "Arigato Naruto, you´re most kind." he approached and hold his younger cousin, always with a stoic gesture.

"No problem." He grinned "Neji… when she wokes up, give her this please" he put the book in his backpack, as always, totally ingnoring private space and possessions, then hesitated a little and there was a pause. As the blong-head was carring her home, he couln´t forced himself to let go, never had he expected bump into someone who had actually the right to took her inside, stupid thing to think because he was in Hyuuga´s territory, but well… one cannot think straight when holding in ones arms such great distraction. Naruto was hoping she woke up, and asked her to go somewhere the next day, now… Neji had totally ruined it, and although his intentions wasn´t at all dishonorable, he was by all means HIS OVERPROTECTIVE and dear COUSIN. Everybody knew how much trouble that could lead… but overall Naruto decided to go for it, "and tell her that I´ll wait for her tomorrow at noon in the train battle 8."

"I´ll tell her, good bye Naruto." He responded firmly.

The ninja remained watching the closed doors of the Hyuuga compound for a few minutes, thinking about how difficult it must be a part of such cold family been the way... she was.

*******************************

Some time ago, invited her to eat ramen didn´t feel strange any more, but never ceased to be different. .._Is not like Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji ... or as Sakura-chan, what makes her different?..._

As he was waiting for the withe shy kunoichi to arrive, his eyes closed trying to dissolve that new feeling of pressure in his chest that he felt while thinking about… her, those sensations he knew under the shadow of that big and almost magic oak. A shiver made him say her name as those words that escape from dreams to soften the air...

"Hinata… (whisper)"

"Koniichiwa Naruto-kun, sorry I´m late, Neji niisan just gave me the message."

"Oh… hi Hinata" said with a nervous smirk …_i´m sweating and… am I dizzy?..._ "did you get some sleep?"

"Yep!, arigato, Naruto-kun. Neji nii-san told me you take me home "an explosive blush cover all over her face as she thought…_in your arms…_ "Sorry I fell sleep. Arigato gosaimazu" she bowed.

"That´s ok Hinata, it was my pleasure"… _I wonder if Neji saw me walking over and over around the block… I couln´t help it, the feeling of hugging her is just too nice…_

"I have something for you Naruto-kun" she searched within her clothes, and pull out a book of 1000 pages. "It´s one of my favorites books."

"Well well… it´s large!!, who many tales..."

"It´s not a fairy tale book, it´s a novel. Is the book I promised you, it´s… a little large, yes, but, is worth it. You´ll see… and, this…" she bowed her head, streched her arms and gave him a gift.

"What… is it?" the reckless blond ninja knew the meaning of a box wrapped in colored papers and a ribbon but… because he didn´t actually personal experience it, felt atonished by the fact of actually been giving one, feeling his eyes got a bit wet…

"It´s… a gift, its no much…" she said with emotion "but I got the feeling that it would be useful to you" she herself struggled to restrain herself knowing the motive of his reaction, the lonliness he was used to.

"Can I… can I open it?" he said smiling broadly, at the edge of his control_. A present… why would she give me a present?... why…?_

"Hai…" she nodded.

When she opened it, both smiled with a certain sense of complicity. Naruto hold in his hands a huge volume with the title: "Dictionary

***************

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune´s eyes, barely visible from the paperwork above the desk, didn´t saw her directly, but could at less found a free space in front of the blond "a note was brought by an owl messenger just a moment ago, its for you."

"An owl messenger...? .. _Finally he responded…_

"Hai"

"Arigato. You´re dismiss."

The Hokage read: I will be there tomorrow at 2:00 pm.


	9. Aoi san

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks for the support people!! I´m really glad you like it.

**Chapter 9: Aoi-san**

A whisper desappeared in the Hokage´s office just before a deep respectful voice made his entrance "Koniichiwa Hokage-sama" a figure was on one knee and head down giving the air of someone whose been there the whole time.

She was sitting at her chair, as always, with at less a dozen piles of papers waiting for her consent "2:00 o`clock, why is it that I´m not surprise…?" Tsunade smile with satisfaction "get up and come closer, we have issues to talk about."

A tall masked male figure walked by, with an irresistible charm, all the way to her desk and standed there, with his feet slightly separated, his back firmly straighted, his broad shoulders perpendicular to his back on an 90º angle and with one hand touching his katana – kind of like an habit thing – and the other on his belt.

"The mission starts tomorrow. I firmly believe that you're the best candidate for it. Not because of what´s in your file, your knowledge of med-jutsu and so many other things, but for my experience with you. Altough now is the time in wich you can refuse, there will be many things that you´ll have to work out like a blind man on a new road."

"Ho…" the man attempted to interrupt her with the utmost respect by saying he will never say no to his leader, but she didn´t let him finish, reminded him that an interrumption can never be seen as an opportunity to improve a dialogue, but rather, just a form to obliterate it.

"Let me finish."

"Sumimasen. (Sorry)" he said ashamed of his behavior. He was wondering just how long it has been since the last time he was actually this close to Tsunade. He had had been in missions, surely, but always by missives. Now… what was it with this new one?

"The mission is to protect Hyuuga´s clan heir, Hyuuga Hinata, 17 years old. This is not an ordinary task. Due to kekegenkai, her byakugan, you will remove your mask and I will assign you a code name. For now she is my apprentice, a very promising med-ninja, most of the time she is at the hospital under my care, but as soon as she takes a step away from there, she will be your sole responsibility. You will do rounds of surgery along with her, as her sensei, and then until December 19, you will be her sensei on the mastery of the five elements." On this point Tsunade took a deep breath, and seemed as she didn´t want to continue but she did with an unreadable face"My recommendation is to start with water and wind. I warn you that perhaps the ninja currently in charge of the mission may give you some problems, I doubt he likes the idea of passing the task to another."

By this point, the new player had many questions. For stars, why on earth an heir would need the protection of an outsider? Specially Hyuuga clan, wich was well known for its high sense of pride, and defense skills. Then… there was that big "BUT" about having to remove his mask… that didn´t stroke him at all. The part about having to do surgery rounds sounded good, he hadn´t have a decent procedure in years, all of his skills in advance surgery were getting rusty. But then… another question poped out. Coaching her on the grasp of the five elements? All of them just in a few months? How was it Tsunade expected that much of a teenager? And although he was full of doubts, he chose to asked the one question he considered it was truly important about his mission "Hokage-sama... what exacly are we protecting her from?"

"That… I don´t know."

The caution on her voice made him nodded. "That´s what you mean when you said blindly"

"Hai. But I trust you´ll know when the danger is coming, and how to deal with it. So… you´ll take it?" she asked as if the answer weren´t already obvious.

"It will be my honor, Hogake-sama." He bowed.

"Very well, then… your code name will be…"

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, if I´m going to take this girl as my apprentice, I would rather use my real name. Is deshonorable to give some part of who you are, whiout telling the truth about who you are."

"As you wish…" she smiled, reconizing his old fashionable ideas.

The ANBU man removed his mask and revealed a pair of blue ruby eyes, snowy skin, thin nose, pink tasty lips that took back Tsunade 20 years ago. He remained as handsome as then, and just as she, he looked much much younger…_Nobody would guess his age... _she thought with delight. His red hair was tied in a pony tail above the level of his well outlined ears, his attitude radiated a great confidence, politeness and warmth, he wore a black gabardine over an atypical ANBU suit, that was more like a yukata than anything, and the impression he gave at first sight was like a halo of ancient magic, like the one of sacred willows, mountains or temples. His voice was like an echo that never faded away, among serious, sweet and deep... his eyes emitted equanimity, intelligence, maturity, tenderness, but above all... peace. A calm that was contagious to all of those who saw him, and besides all that, he was the possessor of the most beautiful smile that Tsunade had ever seen. After recovering of her first recalling impact, she managed to say quite eloquently "You will be staying in the Hyuuga residence. That way you can be with her all the times. I suspect that something, someone has paid attention to her, and it worries me. This afternoon I´ll have a chat with Hiashi and ask him some favors he own me. You´ll report your progress every week. Now if there isn´t any more questions, you´re dismiss. I´ll see you at hospital tomorrow at 9:00 am"

"I will be leaving then, with your permission, Hokage-sama."

***************************

The patient of bed no. 11, a 67 year old woman who had fractured her pelvis a few days ago was the first schedule surgery that day, and most importantly, the first surgery in wich Hinata would act as second in command. Although the management of bone mineralization with chakra is not an invasive process, standards of hygiene were observed to keep the OR (operation room) as a place of intense concentration. It was not a difficult intervention; Tsunade along with Hinata had cleared up quickly all cracks. The damage was concentrated in the wing of the ileum and the acetabular fossa on the left femur, apparently during the stimulation of osteoblasts (bone-forming cells) a splinter moved and Hinata rapidly warned that it compromised the sciatic nerve. "Tsunede-sensei!"

After a brief explanation

"Hinata, this is all yours." Tsunade said with a condifent look "You need to absrob the splinter and be careful with the amount of calcium that escapes to the corporal fluids, remember, just a bit more out of normal would provoke tetany (sutained contration) and the rest of the job would be difficult. Keep it steady"

"Hai Tsunade-sensei."

"Seishin-san, please, come closer and watch this." Tsunade commanded.

The new med-ninja nodded and approached slowly towards our withe kunoichi. He stopped at a respectful distance, quietly watching with interest the skills of the med-nin that didn´t even glance at him out of curiosity… _A young person in control of herself, how refreshing... _Seishin thought.

The intervention was a blond woman thought smiling with pride... _Damn she's good ... _"Hinata, good work." She spoke while patting Hinata´s arm.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sensei. Everything is thanks to you" our princess said rushing a reverence "Arigato gosaimazu." When she stood up was received by a warm smile of courtesy from a handsome young man who was staring at her with the most evident interest, and of course, she felt a little red pop glowing into her cheeks.

"Ohayo gosaimazu Hokage-sama. I´m glad to see you."

Hinata thought he talked with an unexpected deep voice for such a gentil face.

"Ohayo… She´s my apprentice, Hyuuga Hinata" the blond woman said as if she was introducing someone on a big and rather formal party. Then she turned to her female side "Hinata, this is Seishin Roujin"

The child, the nymph, the woman, the teenager made a bow and felt how the two of them were staring at her as she bended.

"Placer to meet you Hyuuga Hinata." he also offered her a bow. A quite beautiful bow to made it justice.

"Let´s go somewhere more privite." Said the blond woman, ignoring all kinds of formalities. After all, that wasn´t her thing.

On the way to the Tsunade´s office, Hinata was in a fantastic reverie, seeing a well-known oak while she was thinking.._Naruto…kun…_

**************************

Naruto was well hidden among the branches of a tree near the hospital – no, another tree –, whatching his replace walking by.

FLASH BACK

" No no no no no and no! I didn´t do anything wrong! Why are you doing this to me, Baa-chan?"

"Naruto, calm down ... things have to change, that's all."

" But whyyyy ??!!! Baa-chan, I haven´t done anything wrong! Let me keep the mission!"

"No." She said in a most definitly tone.

"Baa-chan!" still, he had to try. Didn´t he?

"No, no and no Naruto." She remained stoic at her decision.

"You're so stubborn, Baa-chan!" he was beginning to suspect that there wasn´t much left to do. But… he just can´t gave up just yet…

"You´re the stubborn one, baka." She spoke out of her mature stage. He was giving her a headache… again… "It´s no longer your mission and that´s it." Again, she knew why he was been such a pain in the ass, she knew… she even understood him, but really there wasn´t anything she could do. She had to made him realized that, and let out the only thing she was sure of would convinced him "It's for Hinata´s sake."

"Her… sake?" he lowered his voice.

"Yes, it is in her best interest"

"Baa-chan" Naruto muttered and said before leaving "Hinata doesn´t need protection"

END FLASH BACK

…_So that´s him…_ he growled crossing his arms …_I don´t like him at all!!..._

Back at the group, the readhead whispered at Tsunade´s shoulder "Hokage-sama, it seems we have company."

"Just ignore him. Let´s get in." she sighed like if tiredness would craving her if she didn´t got that over with. When they arrived to their destiny, Tsunade put both elbows on her desk, covering her chin with both hands, while Seishin and Hinata remained there, expecting her to be the first to talk."Hinata, as from today Seishin-san is your sensei. You´ll be under his care and he will train you in the domain of the five elements."

"Tsu... Tsunade-sensei" …_ Did I do something wrong?_...

"Do not interrupt me Hinata." She said whiout looking at her, fixing her eyes at Seishin´s.

"... Sumimasen" she said lowering her head.

"He will be your sensei outside and inside the hospital." She continued with a halfsmile "Your progress is remarkable, but for now, the increase in the rate of dead and wounded in action is troubling and alarming, and I can not handle your training for now. But I let you in very capable hands. Seishin-san is an excellent med-ninja, apart from an expert in all five elements."

…_But… he looks so young… anyway, why do I need domain above all elements?..._ Hinata thought.

"You´ll lead him to the Hyuuga compound, where he´ll be stayin while he trains you. Your father has already been informed, you don´t have to worry about that. Seishin-san, this is your student. Take a good care of her." Tsunade spoke that last sentence like that was the point of all her words until now.

"You have my word Hokage-sama. Now let me tell her something." He turned to see her right in the eye but with a sweet and comforting smile "Hyuuga-dono, I´ll test you in 20 minutes, and on that bases, I will prepare a training routine, and I´ll decide if wether the best place to train is the hospital or the battlefield."

_Such… voice…_ Hinata´s cheeks glowed… she couldn´t got used to heard such voice from such throat.

"Please, be so kind to go get ready." He ordered kindly.

"Hai…" she nodded and took leaved quickly after a bow.

Tsunade certainly didn´t look happy. "Battlefields? Is that your idea of protection?"

"Hokage-sama, this girl does not need protection." He spoke calmly, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What are you…?" she said almost like drowning – out of rage.

"What that girl needs is confidence. Furthermore, the missions don´t dependent on me, but on you, and we will only be asigned to places where we will be need as doctors, but won´t exposed too much danger."

Tsunade considered his words. Assertive as it was usual in him. "Hai... you're right. Moreover, I think you can protect her against any harm **Aoi-san**"

... Seishin grinned wide "It´s been years, YEARS... since I heard that nickname last time…" he then smile more naturally, and continued with caution "Hokage-sama, seeing what that child can do, I can say that there are many things about the reason for this mission that you´re not telling me about, but I hope I´ll win the right to know everything." The redhead finished with a sparkle on his blue like ruby eyes.

"Don´t worry... I'm sure you'll figure it out without my help." With that sole frase, she proposed a silent challenge, wich it was obvious for him out of knowing her for years inside and outside battle. "You´re dismiss."

"With your permission, Hokage-sama."

***************************

"Sasuke" said almost muttering the ninja with a large volume of "The Three Musketeers" under his arm.

"Aa..." laconically replied the last owner of the sharingan.

"How... how did you know you like Sakura-chan?"

"No of your business" he answered coldly. Well… it really wasn´t, so we can´t blame him for been honest.

"Temme! You're a bad friend!" he said sulking.

"And you´re stupid." he sighed "But, if you need to be so feminine and talk about your feelings, I guess you should talk to Sakura."

"No..." sanking his hands in the pockets, been careful of not dropping the book, he bended like a spoil child and said "I just need your opinion."

"Well, I don´t have one. I only know that I knew." He said, not even trying and in a totally boring kind of voice.

_Baahh ... that doesn´t help at all!. And Shikamaru probably will say something like ` that's too problematic`, Sai would recite something out of a stupid book, Kiba would talk about her smell and Shino… Shino would tell something strange._ Naruto frowned, twisted his lips and sighed. "You´re so useless..."

"So are you ..." sulked Sasuke "Sakura is right there, maybe she can help you, but not today, we will have a looooong date, and you better not interfer baka!"

"I didn´t want to any way Temme!!…" Naruto grumbled. He took off, walking rather pale and somehow confused over something he didn´t even figure it out yet.

A few minutes later, Sakura reached him "A quick tip. If you want to know how you feel about someone"…_He finally noticed…_ "one of the best ways is writing it down. Thus, you can find many many things... goodbye Naruto! Sasuke is expecting me!" she said waving already ten meters away.

…_Writing... But…write what?..._

***************************

_Focus Hinata… focus… just a few more minutes… _

A drop of sweat sliced down her forehead. She had been for hours in the same position, kneeling in front of a 2-months-old baby who suffered burns all over her body; her diagnosis was certain death, and although Hinata would be able to stabilize her, her health will always be fragil because the sweat glands and the corpuscles were destroyed along with the skin, as well as a congenital intestinal atresia (lack of formation). Therefore, in order to prevent this, Hinata sought to regenerate tissue cells that had been damaged, grow new cells to create a new intestine of the few remaining stem cells in the newborn, stabilize her and alleviate her pain, all of that while Seishin was watching closely.

"I… (pant) I had…finished…" she said "she (pant) ... she will be fine, I managed to restore..."

"I can see…marvelous performance." He talked so she could breathe easelier "Congratulations Hyuuga-dono. You are much better than I expected ... I guess that what I have to teach you, mainly involves the reaction on battle."

"You may call me Hinata if you want to, Seishin-san" she said feeling her lungs full of air, slowly coming back to normal. When she felt like she could talk whiout passing out, she looked out for some answers "So ... you will be the guest of Hyuuga clan."

"Hai, I´ll try to be the best of guests, Hinata_-dono_"

Hinata smiled._.. He's very polite to being so young. What a beautiful eyes, blue like Naruto´s, but... different. His eyes are like water wells, and Naruto´s are like sources of light…_

"Hinata-dono do you know that young man?"

She looked around to see Naruto coming over to where they were "A hai ... ah ... ah ..." she reddened and felt ashamed of her own thoughts, but before she could said something barely coherent, her formal guardian step in front of her "Koniichiwa, Naruto-kun. This is Seishin Roujin, Seishin-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, you better remember my name."He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest in the most manly and confident way he could.

…_So he was the last in charge of protect Hinata-dono, I can see ... he´s ambitious, and she seems to enjoy his presence...._ thought Seishin. "A pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san, would you been join us for a meal?"

"Mmmm" _I hate salad… but I hate the most the idea of the two of them alone…_ after a snarl he said "Ok."

*************************

_That was very uncomfortable... Why would Naruto-kun have been so rude to Seishin-san?... _"We´re here, Seishin-san." Hinata smiled welcome him to her house.

"Home sweet home" he smiled back "Hinata-dono, I advise you to wear something else. We will start in one hour with the basics of Jutsu water, judging by your excellent precision on chakra control is the best option. We will need a big pot. Do you happen by any happy chance to have one?"

"Hai, we do, Seishin-san". When they return, Hinata wore a blouse with short sleeves, and pants rigth above her knees. Seishin was wearing a paled blue yukata (summer kimono). She found him in the center of the courtyard, with his legs crossed and hands on "Dhyana Mudra" (seal of meditation).

"Please be so kind to take a seat, Hinata-dono. We must find the time to meditate."

…_He seems to be very spiritual... _ "Hai, Seishin-sensei."

************************

_Write ... write ... what I am supposed to write ... was she freaking kidding me ?!!..._

20 minutes later in front of a blank paper gave him the impression that every word had been taken away for someone, and just belong to another text... He closed his eyes and visualized her. Hinata from the past, at the academy – although there weren´t many images of her at that time, just… a couple from the chunnin exams, and some other rare occasions in wich they had been together – the Hinata of the present... Hinata on the mission in the village of fog, the Hinata asleep in his arms, the slight curve on her lips... and before realizing it, he had started the first page of many there was to come.


	10. Letter

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Omatasen!!

Thanks for the support people!!

Now now… comment please, I´m very curious about the way you all will react with this… it surely will help me. So please! See ya!

**Chapter 10: Letter.**

Hinata served tea while Seishin was looking at her feeling rather guilty, just like the last four weeks. He sighed sitting on his knees, the sleeve of his yukata barely touching the kotatsu (small table) in front of him while his arms crossed spoke for themselves. He was sulking. Hinata had been able to convinced him to sit there, again, while she did all the job, as always…Seishin can´t helped but to felt curious about the way women believed to have the weight of the world on their shoulders, but soon enough he found out Hinata did it to please him, to honor him as her sensei, and most of all, by a mere habit. "This is delicious Hinata-dono".

"Arigato Seishin-sensei."

"You haven´t been practicing Chanyou (tea ceremony), have you?"

"No…" she refused with her head down, a little embarrassed… _a practicing man of Chanyou, so odd… even more, a ninja man practicing of Chanyou…_

"I can see for the way you hold the cups." He said taking another sip, and smiled sniffing its aroma.

"Would you mind practice with me this afternoon Seishin-sensei?"

"It would be my pleasure" he said nodding, thinking that perhaps the tea tasted even better when someone was around.

**************************

"You haven´t found that child yet?" a voice in shadows clattered in coldness.

"Sensou-sama, we have been trying… but we haven´t… sumimasen…" answered a thing voice, like that one of whose about to be beating to death.

"I remember you said she was a med-ninja."

"Hai Sensou-sama, I did say that" the voice was beginning to shake.

"So… what are you waiting for to attack a village with no doctor in it?" said as-a-matter-of-factly the cold voice that was starting to get violent…

"I´ll get it done."

******************************

Tsunade was expecting Naruto to receive a final report of his latest mission. When he arrived, she saw him and noticed that the hyperactive, bone-head, exaggerated ninja stayed at home, and that one that came through her door was the most absent-minded, sad, lost and macabre Naruto that she had ever seen. "I´m all ears, you may begin"

An austere abstract, without further details or self-praise beyond `Mission accomplished` alarmed her greatly. His eyes remained fixed at nothing in particular… there was something extremely spooky about this blond-head in front of her… _When did I fell into this parallel universe?... _then, almost like he got it out of such alternative universe, he exclaimed in the most passionate way "No matter if it´s no longer my ninja responsibility Baa-chan, I will protect Hinata no matter what. Because she…"

…_He finally realized…_ thought Tsunade tenderly.

"Because she is the sweetest person I know."

_..Baka!!... _She frowned, but then again she remembered just who HE was, the biggest knucklehead she knew. She dominated her mocking instinct and just nodded at him "Aa" …_He seems so serious, it´s odd… but I think I would rather have the other Naruto around_… "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Ero-senin… Jiraya… did you ever feel something for him?" he asked head down.

A maternal gesture lighted up her face; she walked around the desk, and placed herself in front of him. Lifted his chin with one finger, and made his eyes found hers. "I always loved him Naruto. I still do"

"But… you always rejected him…" sadness resounded like and echo in his words.

…_He´s in pain…_ she figured. "There are different forms and kinds of love. The one that Jiraya and I shared involved those violent encounters." She smiled warmly, a curve almost motherly.

"Love?... How… how can you recognize when you love…?"

"Someone once told me that you don´t recognize love, love recognizes you. It´s something you simply cannot ignore…" she finished with something like sweetness in her voice.

"But…." He looked at her with an ever deeper confusion.

"We´re talking about Hinata, aren´t we?"

Her blue celestial eyes opened wide with disbelieving, his cheeks reddened, and he ended up turning away… _ Am I that obvious to everyone? Shino and Kiba are her teammates, but, how everybody else found out? Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee and Ten-Ten asked me the other day if I already asked her… to be… my… gir… girlfr…"_

"Naruto?"

"Are this kind of things always so complicated, Baa-chan?" he asked openly tired of the subject, like if he had been sleepless about it for days trying to find a remotely good answer to it.

"Hahaha" she laughed delighted "I´m afraid so. But…Naruto, maybe in your case…" she stopped…_Don´t talk too much, Hinata isn´t just another teenager, she´s… but… (sigh) if they… well… what the hell…_ "in your case it may not be as difficult as you think. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid…? I don´t know, but…" he glanced at the window over the Hyuuga compound direction "every time I think about her, I feel a strange pressure on my stomach and chest, and then I want to make sure she´s always safe, and be… with her."

Tusnade hugged him gently and whispered on his ear "Tell her that, Naruto."

Without knowing exactly why, a tear escaped from the edge of her eyes and she hid it by turning around to her desk and absorbed it with her sleeve. When she sat and looked directly at the ninja saw big round eyes darkened as if an abysm just had grown in them, and she then felt that a nail pierced deeply into her heart…

_How could I possibly said something like that to her?... Who am I to her? I´m just a friend with no family, no background or fortune, sure, I´m going to be Hokage one day, but, until then I have no much to offer… Why on earth would she choose me? … She …been so…smart, and beautiful, and nice, and…. Me… just… me…_ Naruto clutched something in one hand while his shoulders moved slightly up and down.

She was speechless for a while, but then asked "What is that in your hand, Naruto?"

"This is a letter I wrote for Hinata... I have carried it with me for days and days, but I haven´t had the guts to give it to her. I have a whole plan... but I..." he sniffed.

"Naruto, go find them and tell Seishin-san that I need him here, and to Hinata that she´s free for the rest of the day, and you'll be responsible for taking her to the Hyuuga compound"

"Baa-chan?" he asked still in shock.

"That´s all Naruto. Dismiss."

"Thanks Baa-chan!!!!" he ran towards an open window.

"And stop calling me that! Baka!" Before the sentence was over, Naruto had vanished.

Looking with the utmost urgency, he found them on the east side garden making small typhoons in a kind of chakra capsule.

*****************************

A few hours ago Seishin had explained to Hinata the basics to understand the key of a technique that had been very useful for him in battle. "This is about mix your chakra with some element. In burns, sharps injuries, bleeding, and more, we use water. In almost all types of occlusion we use air. The value of earth lays above all over the loss of body´s parts continuity, such as fractures, sprains, dislocations and had been extraordinarily used in dismemberment. The Lightning, with the excellence of experience is used to revive a heart that had stopped and return it to a normal cardiac cycle, and in the loss of neuronal communication. The fire has its qualities, but the risk is greater than the benefit most of the time, and its preferably not to used it but in hypothermia situations. Any questions so far Hinata-dono?"

"Hnn… no Seishin-sensei, please continue."

"The most useful of all of them, is the element for which you have the most affinity for, so I think that you will succeed in this technique Hinata-dono."

"Hai Seishin-sensei!"

"Now, you will need…" Seishin made a few signs, all of them familiar to Hinata, except one.

"Seishin-sensei, the last sign... I don´t remember which one is it."

"It is understandable since it is a sign that I discovered myself during my training..." he said smiling condescendingly.

"That's amazing Seishin-sensei!"

"Now you try, Hinata-dono."

The moon eyes kunoichi posed her hand above the ground, closed her eyes and small crystal drops raised up to her fingers, forming a sort of aqueous film that followed the movement of her withe hands towards the wing of a wounded owl that Seishin had summoned moments before. The water, like a puppet, obeyed her orders encircling the owl´s wing, and as soon as it formed a kind of layer, Hinata´s violet chakra entwined along the water as a vine would do it, while the fluctuating aqueous film was still floating and running in circles by the command of her buds. A gray dust appeared in the area where once there were injuries, and a soft breeze took off even the memory of what it might have been a scar.

"Excellent work Hinata-dono!" Seishin congratulated her "Your first attempt and you have not left a single brand." He smiled with satisfaction.

_Did... I just do that?..._She thought not entirely convinced of her participation. Then looked at him with suspicion... "Seishin-sensei, the dust that appeared... what was it?"

"Oh ... that's the best part of the technique, Hinata-dono, that´s why it's invaluable on battle. That dust you saw were the ashes of pain, the ashes of injuries and fatigue of the subject. Therefore, using this technique, a ninja will return to battle as good as new."

"Sugoiii!! (awesome) Arigato Seishin-sensei!!"

"There´s nothing to thank me for..." he said, bending to take Hinata's hand and putting his lips with the purest of intentions on the edge of her fingers, while making a bow.

In that exact moment, Naruto arrived.

_I found them…ohh… that´s… he… what the hell is he doing!!!???... _Although the gesture of Seishin was made with the greatest respect, to the ninja´s imagination that was a slap in the face, he looked at his rival with shamelessness. In his eyes one could easily guess his intention to attack Seishin as the worst and vilest of enemies. Naruto felt his arm and back muscles clenching, and his hands griping into fists.

Seishin felt the piercing look of the young ninja, and also... the blurry reflection, the phantasm, the echo of a familiar chakra… _Kyubi… this child must be... the fourth´s son…_.Seishin took away his gesture of surprise, closed his eyes and smiled softly, as one whose making not effort at all. "Koniichiwa Uzumaki-san" he greeted.

"Tsunade no baa-chan told me to call you. She says it´s urgent" Naruto spoke with a bitter voice and a grimace of evident disgust "Hinata, baa-chan said that you have the rest of the day off."

"Day off?... but… we just get started…"

"Hinata-dono, we´re done for today" her sensei calm her down.

Teacher and pupil had an extremely polite relationship, as if they were playing to royalty. They made a reverence, and Seishin left unusually fast, leaving the two ninjas slightly blushed.

"Naruto-kun... how have you been?" she started, cleaning up a lingering dense atmosphere.

"Perfectly fine Hinata ... mmm ... I… I was…wondering…" …_just do it!_... "Come with me." He took Hinata´s hand and drove her with determination towards the outskirts of Konoha. Days ago, he found in the middle of a hike a nice place and thought that she would like to see it. It was difficult to get there, but worthwhile. They walked with rush, and in silence, while she repeated to herself like one would do with a mantra …_Don´t faint... don´t faint..._ branch to branch, Naruto thought of what a pleasant evening it was: the coolness of the forest, the smell of wet earth, and above all, the idea of reaching a destination side by side with her... They came to a cliff with a huge slope, and without a single question, Hinata remained obedient thinking about Naruto's hand gently pressing her own, without he noticing about the colossal blush across her face which was the result of so innocent grip.

"We´re here Hinata" Naruto said without looking at her.

At the top of the cliff there was a natural concavity in which many lilies had grown, so many that seemed to be an aromatic withe carpet, an illusion that was helped by the gentle breeze that shake them peacefully. "Naruto-kun! It's beautiful!"

He nodded nervously, and invited her to take a sit. The blondhead smiled without knowing precisely why, he felt his hands getting cold and his heart beaten even faster than in any battle he had fight before. She felt as if everything bad in the world was a distant myth, like if the lilies in that magical garden were eternal and above all, she felt the increasing heat blushing her cheeks.

Naruto was trying no to think about the wrinkles in a paper that appeared to be a few years old because of the constant touching it had received in the past 3 weeks… _I think I should write it down again… but we´re already here… I cannot…_

"Naruto-kun…" she called him flushed, with her bell kind of voice.

The young ninja bended down his head to avoid her eyes, and stretched both arms handing her a paper folded in the most peculiar; yes, she was surprised at first, but then she was just curious. She took it, and then heard "Hinata ... Can I ask a favor?" said he with his gaze down, hiding – without much success – big sweat drops and a major blush on his face.

"Su .. Sure .. Naruto-kun"

"Can you read that to me?..."

That´s when she notices there were a couple of handwrite lines on it "...Oh hai, what is it Naruto-kun?"

"It is... something I would like to discuss with you." he spoke with much less confidence than his normal-self, something she wasn´t used to. But… like always, she found something to admire in his behavior …_He had already begun to search for books on his own, he´s so ambitious! Well, I must do my best, focus on the reading Hinata, focus… _Hinata sighed tenderly, and began to read clearly but with shyness:

""" I dreamed you. I dreamed that I woke up and you were breathing next to me. I said good morning, you kissed me and whispered that you dreamed about me, like so many other nights, in the Eden of our bed, in a warm silence, in a mutual proximity… in the glory of a life dreaming and living with you...

Walking down the streets I feel nothing but your presence, like the sun above, the soft brush of the air, the calming rhythm of your breathing, the sweet scent of nature coming from your nape, and then, just before I could taste your lips… I woke up. There… a kingdom of dreams, where I´m Lord and you´re the sun, the moon and the happiness itself, a source of life and light. At night, I can walk around a divine realm where the thorns of my past bloom in the form of lilies, the fragrance expel by your withe and fair skin, a land where your sole touch could soften the cold, the ground and even the lacerated heart of your most faithful lackey…"""

Hinata paused to sigh deeply and warmly… "It's beautiful Naruto-kun! Who wrote it?"

"It… it isn´t… finished yet..." he spoke with tremble voice

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"Hai... just read Hinata…"

"Ok…" she answered "And in response to your caress, I reply with all the fibers of my soul, `I want you` a confession just as real in my dream as it is now…" she gasped and then stopped… her heart skipped a beat. Tears ran freely from her shivering lips to her half way opened mouth or down to her neck to fall in her lap, or on the fertile land.

"Keep going…" he said, but she just stayed there, staring at her hands, crying, trembling, and breathing unevenly. Seeing her struggling, he decided "I´ll do it myself then" Naruto declared, and began talking out of memory "I reply with all the fibers of my soul, `I want you` a confession just as real in my dream as it is now…Hinata."


	11. Lilies

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Omatasen!!

Thanks for the support people!!

Hope you like it U_U

**Chapter 11: Lilies.**

The signature "Nara Shikamaru" used to be synonymous of seriousness... his missions rarely required support. Even so, this time he requested that Naruto joined them on the front near the village of lightning at the earliest brevity. The Hokage was sulking while she had on her desk the names of the ninjas and the available teams…_This is alarming. The enemy forces doesn´t seem to be getting weaker... I think there is no other choice, Naruto must go. Furthermore, according to the report there are many wounded, Hinata and Seishin undoubtedly would be very helpful…._

A cool breeze ran through Tsunade´s office, and the splendid head of Sheishin appeared in a bow in front of her. "Hokage-sama"

"I sent for you hours ago, what hold you?…"

"I´m terribly sorry Hokage-sama, but my services were required urgently, the wounded had filled the halls of the emergency room and we did not have enough beds. Sumimasen Hokage-sama."

"Fine. Never mind. Now… How´s Hinata doing?

"That girl has a remarkable talent for healing jutsu, her purple chakra itself is proof enough, but in addition of talent, definitely med-jutsu is her call, her vocation. I´m not saying her medical training is finished, but I think that what she needs to learn, will come with experience."

Tsunade hummed for a second deep in thoughts, and then said "we have a problem on the front of a mission that has lasted dangerously and we need medical support. But its just that..." Tsunade put both hands in front of her mouth.

"There is something that you are not telling me about the child, right? And is the reason to hesitate in sending two skilled med-ninjas where are need it... there is something captivating about her, her soul is immaculate, and her heart is... Tsunade-san" Seishin said to create a climate of greater confidence "her spirit is warm and pure, and I have witnessed how the elements respond to her call, this girl… she wouldn´t be…" he stopped for a second to breathed deeply "is she the moon eyes child?"

"Seishin-san, you´ve descovered it earlier than I expected" said Tsunade as if she had just lost a bet "yes, she´s the child of the legend."

"It was a hunch" he said honestly "but Tsunade-san, that means…"

"Hmm…" an irrevocable sober hit her gesture "she could be absorbed by any forces at any time if she´s not prepared to fulfill her destiny... It´s still around 4 months away, but ..."

"Her control over of the elements, except water, is poor Hokage-sama. I ask permission to leave the hospital and focus solely on her training of elements." His eyes shined, and she painted a smirk.

"I knew that once you discovered her role, you would push her harder."

"It´s an honor to be the sensei of that who is destined to engender a new era."

"Hai ..." the blonde nodded politely "you have permission to change her training as soon as you return from this mission. You´ll be the leader, and your team will be composed by Hinata and Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san? Don´t you think that their affections might cause conflicts?"

…_Haha... his eyes are as sharp as always… _"When you love someone, you´re ready to sacrifice everything for the peace and happiness of that someone. You could be stronger than him, but his determination is stronger than all of us. That is why I send him."

"Hai"

"You´ll leave tomorrow at noon. Be prepared. You´re dismiss."

*************************

With both hands covering her lips and her neck and lap soaked, she was struggling to maintain her composure and keep her sobs mum, while the intense red of her cheeks gave out the announcement of her imminent defeat. She lost the letter that flew away slowly with the increasingly icy blasts of air as a premonition of the nearby evening. She lost her strength, her balance and above all, she lost her consciousness.

…_It was not exactly as I imagined it will be... _Naruto placed her in a comfortable position and wait while watching the female figure breathing as he imagine a fairy would do. After a few minutes, He thought… _It´s taking more than usual… I hope she´s ok_

*****************************

Hinata was falling into a huge vacuum, and landed in a completely different scenario that the ones her subconscious had created before. She was again in a nightmare, no doubt. It was a barren, rocky, intimidating and endless terrain, completely infertile. All types of vegetation were absent. She took a bit of dirt between her hands …_Even the earth seems dead, is just… powder...._She walked aimlessly, breathing heavily and suddenly heard a couple of rocks rolling down a hill. She looked towards the sound by instinct, and there saw an unknown reptile licking the edge of his snout with a long and blistering tongue. Hinata remained motionless, watching carefully… _Its seems to be hunting ... but ... What´s here to hunt?..._

She saw its long tongue thrown to an empty space and caught an invisible prey. It opened its snout as tunnel, and started to swallow air... curious as she was, she said "Byakugan!" thus; Hinata drowned a scream when she saw a little girl struggling to escape from the stifling, asfixiating tongue, as a boa constrictor that was dismembered her little by little. As a reflect of her body she bent forward, with the intention of running to help her, but then, she saw her straight in the eyes, a 4 years old Hinata crying and holding to the animal's mouth to prevent from been swallowed. The impression made her sweat... cold sweat, shaking legs, wilt, ruffled heart… she knew that sensation far to well. It was fear. .._Ohh... God! Please...! Don´t…. _she tried to calm herself, and all she could said was "Drop her! Leave her alone!"

But the reptile didn´t even look at her. She tried to move, but a black column was locking her feet to the ground as the most iron padlocks would do. She saw down in her legs a wave of pests running up calling her by name. She jumped with all her might. Terror imprisoned her. Then turned back to where the girl had been previously to found only a closed snout, and that killer tongue, pointing to her with appetite.

"Heeeelppppp!!!" she cried. And a terrible echo answered her:

`_**What makes you think you deserve to be rescued? You can´t do anything by yourself, you´re always holding back your teammates, you know it, you´re a dead weight to carry for everyone. Wouldn´t it be better for everyone if you just stop existing? You selfish little brat, you´re worthless**_ `

Hinata opened wide her eyes, biting her right index finger, feeling her wobble legs and arms got drenched with sweat "Who… who are you? What do you want from me? Why do you said such things?

_**`I´m that one who speaks the truth, you´re a waste of time and effort, not to mention air. You´re an heir that would ashamed the ineptest of the heirs. You don´t deserve to breathe, you don´t deserve to feel... you don´t deserve to be. `**_

The earth began to melt, and in an instant, the volcanic heat melted Hinata´s clothes and shoes. With her naked feet, felt a burning sting …_Oh.... My goodness_… Some clods of earth became small burning flames that appeared to be waiting for a chance to burn her, and the sky began to become dark. The pain was so real... _This is a nightmare... has to be... but I have never had one this real..._ _this is a dream! Wake up! Wake up!... _she denied with her head, but not very convinced with herself. She felt the memories of a different word running away, melting along her skin; she thought she had lived there since the beginning of time, and it was now that she woke up from the Konoha dream.

_**`You couldn´t dreamed… dreams are for the living, you´re empty; that cannot be called life, no one would care about you´**_

From the clouded sky emerged stormy sounds and dozens of arrows descended meeting Hinata´s breath. She felt, in her nakedness, an electrical promise of terror in each streak. Avoiding the burning rain, which seemed to find her with its malicious arrows and resisting the burns on her feet on each jump, she was finally hit by a lightning. The hit made her believed she had split in two, and despite she had time to protect herself, her body crashed into the ground which violence enough to bury her in stones. She lay hurt and confused, and just then started to notice that her arms, legs and belly beginning to crack and fall apart... _I'm disappearing..._

_**`Dust to dust… ashes to ashes` **_the echo laughed_**. **_

Her legs and hips were already part of the rugged terrain, lightning gave up searching for her, and she heard a loud laughter from far away. Without anything to do, she was losing her body and the desire to have one; she put her head on the floor and began to mourn…

She cried big tears that round down to the dusty land, and one by one, formed around her head a green halo of grass and nascent flowers, vibrating nature...

A petal rubbed her cheek, and she could hear like an echo far away "Hinata… Hinata wake up..."

She saw the flower surprised, recognizing something familiar in it... _What ... what is it? I think… its call a flower…yes… a flower… it´s a lily… lilies... lilies! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! He is real, he must be... _A caress in her nose welcomed her to the world that moments before seemed so nebulous, and was received with a pair of blue eyes, visibly concern.

"Hinata?... are you ok? " the ninja tenderly embraced a beautiful woman, yet all he felt was a growing alarm...

"Na... Naruto-kun! Why... why did you… do that?" She said, covering her moon eyes with Naruto´s sweater, looking around like she was lost.

"You were shaking" he said with his head down "I thought you might be cold and I had no other way to warm you up..."

"Why are you hurting me like this...?" she cried flushed, without even heard a world he was saying. She walked away from him with panic in her gaze... and fell on her knees, shedding tears with her fits on her lap and the back hunched, with her cheeks, lips and forehead showing a cherry color. She awoke with a high fever, and since then, was in a trance that seemed to devour the life of her eyes. "Why ?.... Why?" she kept repeating, breaking down...

"Hinata... I ... I just ..." _…I´m so stupid, what was I hoping to hear? Of course she is hurt! I betray her confidence, that one that I won as his friend, she wouldn´t want to reject me... she is so_…

"Why are you playing with my feelings?" she murmured.

_Whaaaaaaaaaat? Feelings??? ... _"Feelings? Hinata... hold on, what do you mean?" he asked with bewilderment eaten his bowels.

"Stop! Stop...! ... Enough" and she began to whispered "just...stop please ... I can´t resist it anymore..."

Both immersed in their own volcanoes, never happened to noticed that the irises began to turn into black and red color, the wind was blowing in all directions as the crashing waves of a rough sea, the only thing that made them woke up was a violent shaking of the cliff, a movement so sudden that couldn´t be natural. Both put out a kunai, but although they looked carefully, there wasn´t any sign of an enemy. In that brief moment of shinobi clarity, Naruto took the opportunity to say

"Hinata? What do you mean by that?"

She was again on the edge of unconsciousness when the young man came and knelt down next to her. Lowered his head without trying to touch her, and said in the tone of those who confesses a great crime "I can´t... I can not resist the idea of being away from you Hinata. When I see you I feel something strange in my belly, my chest hurts, my lips and hands kind of tickle… and when you're with me, I want to learn all the words in the dictionary and read every day, I want to whisper to your ear a fairy tale every night, declare your forehead the kingdom of my lips, and your lips, the entry of my home." With his fingertips, he lightly rubbed her withe, smooth, impeccable hand while she sighed as if that touch had returned her to life.

"I… I… I love you Hinata" he said out loud feeling relieved. (by the way, in spanish there´s a way to say that you care about someone in a romantic an intensive way, but not love them yet, that´s what I mean, íts "Te quiero").

"I ... I ... I love you too Naruto-kun, I have loved you for so long…"

…_Did she... did she just say she loves me?..._

Her moon eyes sheared tears of stars and his celestial eyes shone with amazement. _…Am I dreaming?..._both thought. They looked into each others eyes, sinking into the sweet shivers of the other...

"Why... why did´t you tell me before?" he asked.

"How… how could I talk with someone who hardly... realized I was there?" she responded.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was something that had been one of the foundations of the very way he saw the world, only that where he decided to scream, she chose to remain silent and keep walking...

The wind blew gently.

Naruto had embraced her sometimes, when she fainted, or that time she was sick, but... the fact that his embrace got a response, made of the contact a divine touch. He sunk his nose into the fragrant and long cascade of blue night hair, felt her small hands printed on his back, the fine tremor of her female body, her sweet exhalation running all over the skin of his neck and finally, felt a shy little push that took him to the horizontal plane and parallel to Hinata's lips.

…_Her touch is better that a thought…_

…_His eyes are brighter at this distance…_

For a few seconds they remained face to face, 10 cm away. The surrounding lilies changed color from green to blue... purple… violet… crimson... pink…withe.

Hinata came a bit closer, and Naruto closed his eyes. But she turned the obvious and expected way to the left, gently pressing her lips against the first of the marks on his left cheek, move down a little and laid a second kiss and then a third one in each whisker....

…_She´s kissing me, this is so..._ for a brief moment Hinata pulled back a little. Our hardly-casanova-friend was feeling a spinning spiral of heat from head to toe, and thinking she was regretting, the minimal distance between them froze him …_Don´t...don´t go...._ He could taste the warmth shadow of her blush that she left over on her way to the other side, and there in his right cheek, she kissed his three marks in the same way she did in the left.

Our princess felt her entire skin wrapped in a vibrant, unknown and delicious sensation. She pulled back her head enough to see Naruto straight in the eye and, heart on hand, whisper to him "It´s you... the sum of everything that builds and constitutes you draws me closer to you, but the things that makes you different are the ones that invite me to love you."

"... Hi. Hinata..." A couple of drops rolled down moistening his ears, tears that weren´t his. Naruto closed his eyes and put his fingers around the withe velvet neck and approached to her with a kiss… A warm, soft and innocent touch of their lips that was the entrance to a paradise where they were completely lost in each other, and where they find, touch by touch, the way home…

***********************

Seishin was meditating on the backyard of the Hyuuga mansion. He was planning how, where and how the training will have to be so he could manage to get all done in such a short time… _No matter how naive I allow my self to be, I can not assure that she will dominate all elements... her nature is water, akin to earth, and the forest is loyal to her. But the fire and lightning... not fit at all with the her essence, how could I plant a seed where to begin with has no way to flourish in there?..._

"It is late ..." he heard from far.

**********************

"What do you mean you didn´t find it? I told you to have care with the bodies!, if they discover the truth it will all be ruin... and if that happens, you´ll be hanging above an abyss by anything but your tongue" A voice that was normally closer to be a whisper, now stood as a strong blow to the neck.

"Sumimasen Sensou-sama, but... but ...I can´t keep the front cover like this. I haven´t eat one in weeks..."

"You'll have your repulsive meals! But beware..."

"Hai..."

***********************

"Ohayo gosaimazu Seishin-sensei" Hinata greeted in a good mood.

"Ohayo Hinata-san. It seems you had a good night."

Her eyes gave the impression of being lost in a different time and space, but when she listened to Seishin with such indirect, she came back to reality, smiled and said with an innocent enthusiasm "Hai!"

"I'm glad. We have a mission today. The Hokage asked us to be there at 10:00 am. Will you be ready?"

"Sure sensei. I will go and get my things..."

"By the way, Hinata-dono, the next time the young Uzumaki-san brings you home, it would be better to say your good bye at the main gate."

Hinata lowered her eyes, made a bow, and got going praying that Seishin would have been the only witness. They walked to the Hokage´s office talking about the relations between elements and the uniqueness of each of them separately.

"Water, Hinata-dono, is the lifeblood of the world. Its essence involves balance. The flow of the element will always be searching to be one with the environment, and its use it in battle will require calm and mental calculation."

"Mental calculation Seishin-sensei?"

"Hai... Hinata-dono you´ll see, any movement on the battlefield must be planned and measured, as you know. But when using water jutsu, the lose of mental concentration is equal to break the barrier that contains it and probably share the destiny of the enemy."

She nodded. Intrigued by the manner in which he spoke ..._so young, yet so bright_…

"The air is the breath of earth. It requires freedom to manifest, is a changing element. It´s use in battle involves a considerable level of self-control, you have to make of air jutsu an art, because, it mainly requires concentration."

"Seishin-sensei… What´s the difference between air and water handling, if both of them requires…?

"I understand your question. It is actually very simple. Water carves roads alone its way, it creates rivers over time, find its place in constant motion and never ceases to follow its own course. The air, on the other hand, splits in bursts of all sizes and to all directions. Its effect on other natural forces it's by mere chance, like and obstacle that goes unnoticed. When you use water justu it's sure that it will adapt to any form you give it, while the mental image and technique go hand in hand. The air, when its being manipulated, always try to escape, so the attention on air justu goes more to the element itself than to the intention you have in using it on battle, most of the time, the air techniques uses the inherent strength of the air trying to escape to do harm to the opponent. Therefore, being a on total self-control is only the basis of air jutsu.

"Oh… I see… that´s impressive…" she said marveled.

When they arrived to Hokage´s office, our kunoichi was smiling for the nebulous of ideas that hover in her head: last night, the smell of lilies, the essence of the elements, the excitement of a new mission... and ¡bum! Out of nowhere, there he was, with a slight blush in the cheeks and his eyes staring at her contemplative.

" ... Ohaio Hinata"

"O… Ohhayo Naruto-kun" she said without looking at his celestial, bright eyes.


	12. The village of lightning

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Omatasen!!

Thanks for the support people!!

Hope you like it U_U

**Chapter 12: The village of lightning. **

A mountain of paperwork and folders hided Tsuade´s figure, who as always when had so much paperwork on hold, was in a bad mood. But above all, her tired face and black eyes was product of as sleepless night because of her anguish about the team that had left the day before.

As a Hokage, she was responsible for every person living and serving on the village. In each mission her triumph or failure was implicit, and being as motherly as she was (thought she believed it was a secret), she always ended up anxious when a mission changed status for the worse, and threatened the teams on duty. But... this time it was her old battle teammate, the heir of her techniques, and the young man who she thought as the grandson that Jiraya and her, in some alternative world, would have had. It felt like a whole different thing.

****************************

At the end of a dark and musty hallway, a rotten smell of concentrated putrified blood filled the atmosphere, however, mixed with a smell of powder, honey and warm milk, recognizable only to a very fine nose. The echo of a few steps walking towards a dim light that just because it was the only one around was visible. A small hand pushed away the door, sligthly open, and the noise woke up ten babies at once, who with their crying awoke an old lady who was swinging in an old creaking rocking chair.

"Nana... I´m back"

The elderly woman with gray-white and a scarce hair wrinkled her nose and put on some glasses that had hung in a long, thin and rusted chain over her flat chest, took a couple of needles and stamen, ready to braided and entwined the metal sticks and thread, and continued her normal needle speaking to the child without turning around to see him "You can take the number 8, Orimono-chan, it cries a lot."

"Hai Nana."

A boy about 10 years old, with long black hair but dry as a broom, large dark eyes with a perpetual watery look and a slender body that seemed to be always just about to break, approached to a moises (baby basket, crib) and took a small baby in his arms. He couldn´t have more than 10 months old, yet he didn´t hold his head by himself, a sign of weakness. "Nana, I don´t think this one its going last..." Orimono said as if he was speaking of fruit.

"Mmm ... let's see" the old woman replied with a sweet nasal voice.

She lifted the new born up with a smile, a bizarre smile, put one finger on the baby´s forehead and another in his mouth while covering with her other hand the small and malnourished baby´s chest. A guttural sound gushed from her throat, it sounded just as the gargoyles would sound if they could talk, and between those unrealistic frequencies Orimono heard a message from across the Champs Elysees "7 months…" the old woman took off her fingers "you've heard, 7 months. That will give him… at least 10 men, for about one week"

"I will tell him Nana."

The elder, before returning to her rocker chair counted the number of infants who remained in their cribs, and in view of the near emptiness, thought she needed to restock the shelves. "I think we´re going to need some more, go to the village child… and bring me some fresh ones."

"Hai Nana… I will."

Tenderness is chilling when is mixed with blood, isn´t it? The old woman, whit her voice slightly hoarse, but sweet, her glasses and the habit of sewing and needling all the time it was the living personification of evil dressed in white robes.

******************

After 5 hrs of intensive mutual effort between student and teacher, the 19 wounded ninjas were completely restored.

When they just got at the camp area where with almost all the shelves empty and groans of pain filling the air, a dense cloud of impotence surrounded Hinata, but Seishin, as calm as always, started to distributed the work between all healthy ninjas, from bringing food and water to put the wounded ninja within a circle of a healing-Jutsu inside the tent. Throughout all the process, which required utmost concentration, back to back, upright on two feet in the center of the circle, both med-ninja projected a steady and impressive chakra river that formed around all patients a kind of multi-color bubble in which ran the color blue of water, green of Sheishin´s chakra and a gentle lavender that after a few hours was more of a wine color, Hinata´s chakra. The thickness of the bubble was at least an inch, and everyone could see the water and air (by Seishin) ran spiraling and the blue and red hair floating without either of them realized it. Soon, the ashes of the ninja´s fatigue emerged of all wounds, and blew among the blasts of Seishin´s technique.

Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamru, all but Naruto thought the med-ninja would ended up exhausted. They even prepared a tent for them to rest, but as soon as master and pupil heard a general sigh of relief, changed their clothes for a simple yukata, and offered to prepare dinner.

Outside, within the hubbub of a dinner on community, Hinata and Seishin received humbly and quietly plenty of compliments. It wasn´t the first time Naruto eat her culinary arts. During the nearly 4 months trying to kept her close, Hinata had cooked a few times for him, and he recalled particularly some cookies she baked him as a gift the day he finished a book, "The Baker".

Kiba were crouching chewing noisily waiting for his third plate, Akamaru by his side was expecting its second, licking all over its snout. Shino, for those who would put some extra-attention to him, looked like he was satisfied behind his fabric barrier. Shikamaru gave no show, but appreciated the food, and Sasuke were glancing at Naruto with some envy…_Sakura is a terrible cook…_ he thought before let out a resigned sigh.

The eye-celestial ninja after his fourth plate, with a swollen belly and broad smile, saw – not by chance – a friendly gesture the red-head offered to the only woman present, Hinata: a tiny kiss on the back of her hand, while she was outlining a small and shy smile. Her sensei had told her about his travels, and some strange customs from far away where a kiss on the hand was a symbol of great respect that a gentleman offered to a lady, or a gesture of thanks.

Naruto´s whiskers seemed to tremble; he was staring intensively at him... _I have no right… the fact that I have kissed her gives me no right over her… and actually…it made me feel kind of like a thief who stole a small treasure for someone who helped him... what does she think of this?..._

Seishin thought, feeling that crushing look on his back, that it would be best to avoid conflicts, and dismissed himself with the excuse of going to meditate. Hinata got up simultaneously thinking that was an implicit invitation. They were announcing their withdrawal with a respectful bow, when Naruto came closer, and took her hand in front of an astonished public.

"Hinata..."

"Na... Naruto-kun..."

She felt a typhoon rocking her belly and an army of tickles ran up to her legs. Over time she learned to master these feelings, but guessing in the emotions of his young beloved an accent of jealousy, in addition to her vivid memories of a night between lilies, the euphoria and unconsciousness took her to heaven and ground, respectively.

Before Hinata hit the floor, and long before Naruto even realized it, Seishin, with one knee on the ground, held in a tight hug the body of the white light and happy kunoichi, smiling as an artist would do when contemplating a work in progress. Her sensei stood up without diverting his eyes from his student, apologized and announced that they would have to excuse their services because Hinata will certainly not wake up until dawn the next day. With that, he left.

Walking steady the read-head reached their tent, laid her down gently between the blankets and sat next to her, in worry …_Her nightmares are getting worse this days, I can only hope that this time the fever won´t be so serious..._ and, although he was aware of the reckless nature of love, he believed Naruto wasn´t behavior properly… _That child should learn how to control his emotions… _The careless, impulsive, mixed up ninja met equilibrium when the calm, cautious and focus kunoichi was around, and visceversa, profit invaluable for her, fact that Seishin was fully aware of, but still…

****************************

On the rubble of a nearby village to the conflict, Orimono followed the impatient crying explosions of some children. He was not completely blind, but we could say he lived between shadows. In time he learned to recognize the cries of the different ages. Before 3 months old babies cry without tears, before 6 months its sounds as if they were drowning, before reaching one year old the sobs are combined with certain words, short, unrecognizable, but of a clear accusing nature. Nana taught him that when the tears were more acute screams than tears and babbling, then the infant would be at the edge, if not, beyond the year and a half, in which case he wouldn´t have to bring them back because their flesh and spirit have already reached a sync, which only hardened the process.

He was therefore committed to find sobbing, wincing creatures, still hairy huddling and seeking a way to adapt to a new world, from which they never hear any warning or announcement of its threats. When Orimono found one, and two in lucky times, pulled out of his backpack one of the many blankets that Nana had sewed, covered them with it, put them a couple of gloves, and curled them up putting them to sleep unequivocally successful with a lullaby. He put them to sleep, and as if adults were oblivious of his acts, brought them through that dark corridor, to their corresponded crib.

"Nana... I brought one."

"Well done Orimono-chan ..." Nana nodded again and again whit her eyes closed "but I think we will need more, my child."

"Hai, Nana. I´ll be leaving then."


	13. Gray block

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Please comment. U_U

**Chapter 13: Gray block.**

At dawn, Seishin was preparing the sixth compress in which a green leaf chakra mixed with an herbal cold liniment. Though because he wasn´t sure how to heal the nightmares, whose side effect was the high fever, each one of them seemed more pointless that the one before. He put his hand firmly on Hinata´s broad, smooth and white front, while a fragility note fade away his smile…_Hinata… little one… you must wake up… _he prayed, but without more response than a sigh, the feverish kunoichi was far away to escape from the hell in which her flesh was carbonizing.

Someone came inside the tent outlining an enthusiastic big smile, and showing before him a bunch of wild flowers "Ohaaayo gosaimazu Hinata!"

"Ohayo gosaimazu Uzumaki-san. Hinata-dono is still sleeping, and I´m guessing she won´t wake up for at least a couple hours" Seishin said glancing at him.

"Hours?" An obvious concern grew in his celestial eyes, his face and his voice.

The red-head nodded.

"Why is she so red? Is she sick?" our amazingly oblivious knucklehead boy asked.

"She has a high fever, and unfortunately I haven´t been able to keep her temperature down. Honestly Uzumaki-san, I´m worried. Fevers like this could be... very aggressive with the body."

Naruto could see the anguish in Seishin´s eyes, gestures and movements. And although mr. smurf wasn´t exactly his favorite person, he empathized with his impotence. "How can I help?" he murmured, kneeling down and putting the flowers next to her.

The atemporal redhead was shocked, but touched and grateful, smiling slightly said "The water is neared finish, and without compresses, it will be even more difficult to control the fever."

"Well then! I´ll bring her some cold water, there´s a water well nearby. I´ll be over right back" his body turned around, and left the tent with the feeling to entrust a stranger his whole life... He couldn´t tell whether or not he trusted in that guy, but at least at that time Seishin was much more able to deal with Hinata´s problems than him. On his way to get water, found everyone awake around a bonfire.

Shikamaru called him. "Come here Naruto. I'll give you the information we have so far"

"I can´t, I must go and bring water to Hinata."

"Women are just too troublesome..." he sighed.

"She's sick." Blurted out the celestial-eye ninja, whit a harshly voice, like someone who makes a fair reproach.

"Oh... sorry" the somehow sympathetic man apologized "but let someone else take care of that, for now, we need you here"

Naruto was just about to refused when Shino stood up and offered with a sign to take his place. With this, the lazy, but very capable group´s leader began: "The enemy wears long robes with hoods, and their gestures, or their hand-signs for that matter, aren´t visible, making us difficult to understand their technique. All of them have the same height and the same shape. In the palm of their hand, they create a vacuum and..."

"Vacuum?" Naruto interrupted.

"Hmm." Shikamaru stared at him, remembering all the classes he used to skip "An area free from any material, it absorbs what it's around it. It's like a small black hole. The enemy can only create one at once, and they´re also very slow, so its very easy to dodge them. The problem is that, a minimum contact... is enough to be swallowed; we have…lost three men like this." He sighed… "We were careless. The enemy use massive attacks, apparently the technique has no effect on them, fact they use as an advantage to create a space where they move slowly, but with all in their favor. Kunais and shurikens are rarely useful, because they are absorbed by a static or a moving vacuum sphere. The enemy doesn´t communicate with each other in an audible intensity, but we are almost sure that they are some sort of clones…"

"Almost sure?"

"Naruto you´ll see…" the spiky dark-hair sighed again "Clones are a perfect replica of the ninja, which means that mind, body and even soul are present in them. Right?" Seeing a slight doubt imprinted in his whiskers, he continued "It means that the clone behaves and thinks exactly like the ninja. These subjects seem to be missing something... they´re almost like puppets, but they disappear without leaving anything behind. Sasuke has tried to use his sharingan, but it seemed to have none effect on them, so I think that these subjects don´t have a mind of their own." Drawing a map of the battlefield with a stick as a pencil and the ground as a sheet, they review the previous clashes over and over again. Inwardly, Shikamaru felt that some detail was escaping from his analytical eye, a trickle of which, when one pull it off, would reveal the whole truth about their technique.

When the reunion was over, Kiba drew Naruto´s attention and led him to a more private place. "So I see things had already been formalized between Hinata and you, lucky bastard."

"What do you mean, by formalize, Kiba?" Naruto blushed.

"Hmmm..."…_He will make me say it..._ he growled "you´re a couple now, right?"

"Ohhh! That." He scratched his gold nape. Naruto was trying to explained things with a crooked smile and an obvious sense of guilt "No, we´re just fri..." but was interrupted by a more obvious irritated dog-boy.

"So what was that scene last night all about? You could fool me, but that smelled like jealousy" The ninja shouted showing a clear reprobation.

"I know! I know! I have no right, but haven´t you seen her sensei? He´s practically a woman!!!" Naruto said, shaking his arms energetically above his head.

"Baka! All you have ever done is made Hinata feel awkward, I don´t know how she stands you."

"What would **you** do, genius?" his proud side replied, because it was feeling a little annoyed.

"It doesn´t requires a brilliant mind to know that in such cases, its best to take care of things and by "take care" I mean **Formalize your relationship baka**!"

Naruto´s eyebrow jumped expressing his growing insecurity and nervousness, bent a little, speaking with a childish voice "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Go bother someone else whit your stupidity... baka" Kiba said while walking away, like a big-bro testing the ground for his beloved little-sister.

A few hours later, sitting quietly next to the absent, but no more feverish girl, Naruto took her hand, and whispered "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Hinata?" He actually closed his eyes waiting for a punch right on the nose, but all remained silent… _bad habits die hard I guess..._Naruto thought.

Seishin, that just happened to be nearby, and having heard Naruto´s words, felt compelled, for some reason, to give advice to that one who made his precious student smile against all adds; to that one who unknowingly was a constant, refreshing and unique source of inspiration. "Excuse me if I´m interfering Uzumaki-san, but I do not think that´s the way to propose something like that."

The young man was embarrassed, exposed and attacked; his ego had received a direct blow right on the guts, so his killing instinct decided to run away, and leaved him alone to said "What is your suggest?"

************************

In the afternoon, around the battlefield, 7 ninjas walked forward like they were about to test a theory. They jumped to the branches of a very tall and leafy tree, perfect to make some research, gazing at the enemy from above. Naruto made the famous cross whit his fingers "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

30 clones came closer to the center of the battlefield, and shouted in chorus "Oii oiii, come out to play!"

The real Naruto was next to Shikamaru, whit his attention spilt between the field, and the back of his head, where he could see a beautiful kunoichi still on a trance that he thought he had seen before… he just didn´t recalled when, or why…

30 hooded enemies approached as if they were flying above the ground, forming a perfect gray block. The clones rushed without previous statement, attacking, and the spheres of vacuum began to appear on the field as a floating forest. Ten steps before confronting their enemies, the clones shouted "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" A wave of orange was formed in a half moon formation, now there were 3 clones for each enemy, and an aggressive dance was performed in front of the watchful ninjas.

Shikamaru had told Naruto about the slowness of the mask-subjects, but despite that his clones managed to gave them a large number of hits, the enemy body didn´t seem to be decreasing. Among kunais and kicks, a few resengan shone at the distance, forming instantly a thick cloud of dust. When the nebulous wall dissipated from the battlefield, they could saw almost all of the subjects on foot, apparently unaffected…_Impossible…_ was the common thought, except for the already clear-mind Hinata, who was approaching hesitant at first, unaware of everything happening right in front of her.

A couple of the clones shouted to the others something inaudible at the distance for the spectator's ninjas, and then another violent encounter and an additional layer of dust lifted up. After that curtain faded away, they saw an empty battlefield. Naruto´s clones disappeared in a puff!! And after getting the experience of his clones, he gazed at Shikamaru whit gravity.

"What is it, Naruto"


	14. Time

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Please comment. U_U

**Chapter 14: Time **

Although with some effort at the beginning, Hinata got to the common tree branch fresh as a rose.

Usually a detonator rescued her suddenly from the abstraction caused by the nightmares. On that singular occasion it was the image of a boy carrying a baby in his arms, grapping him lovingly with a small blanket… _Fraternal love...an unconditionality nature…_ The memory of her younger sister Hanabi made her smile nobly, and filled her tongue with a vague mixture of flavors. On one hand, the sweetness of their mutual affection, the tenderness of the role as her substitute mother, and the bitterness of being overtaken by her beloved sister in the eyes of their father. With the speed that only the mind of a person who has tasted many setbacks could handle, Hinata got lost in her thoughts.

For years, under the rigorous training of her father Hiashi, Hinata developed the sense of humility as a primary survival mechanism. So immersed in her role, for a long time she sunk her eyes on the ground giving up to see the sky, stars, moon, and especially her father´s eyes, feeling unworthy to do so. The marks in and on our princess´s heart were mainly self-inflicted scars, and most of them had as an origin her father´s evident rejection at home because of her apparent weakness. She remembered how often she sneaked out for training, escaping from her father´s humiliating gaze. She remembered the intensity of her shame and the sharp pain when, at the age of 12, her father gave away the responsibility of her shinobi training to Kurenai, while comparing her life worth, and her abilities to a of 4 year old girl. She remembered the feeling of being invisible to all those whom she care about, and how was it like hearing her name whispered only next to words meant to underestimated her, and sometimes not even with a polite vocabulary. Though… not all of her past was bad, she acknowledged the absence of columns in her life after her mother die, until they appeared: Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, even Akamaru... and of course, until she met _him_. Naruto had saved her in many ways, and one of them was the gift to comprehend she could make herself worthy of all that that nobody thought she deserved and then, been able to look at that very people directly on the eye.

Now, seventeen years old Hinata, saw team 8 as the family she always wanted, with two over-protectors brothers, and a father-mother figure who never lost faith in she. And no longer measure her value in Hyuuga terms, but in the ability to help, to heal, in the capacity to love and be moved. Accepting what her father saw as a weakness as her greatest virtue, she finally recognized a Hinata she loved.

"Hinata!" Shouted Kiba " feeling better?"

"Hai..." she nodded, still with a half-way bittersweet smile.

Seishin feel relieved, but calculated that the periods in which our smiling kunoichi remained like bewitched, were increasing. Some days ago, he spent the whole morning trying to decipher how to mitigate Hinata´s nightmares, which consumed, and made impossible his own quiet nights. His blue-sapphire orbs saw her pearl-eyes lost, like somewhere deep inside her something had gone missing, and frankly it was something he most definitely hate… and feared. Just recently he sent one of his owls to bring him a volume on neuroscience, other of chakra repair in the central nervous system and a manuscript that was intended to give to his student in a not too far away future.

" ... Hinata" Naruto turned to see her as soon as he heard THE name "you´re exactly what we need!"

Shikamaru, intrigued by the deep and almost analytical gesture Naruto was making moments before, welcomed the usefulness of the Byakugan-user, smiling almost imperceptibly. He thought Naruto couldn´t prevent snapped off the command once he was present, and decided to accept his leader-like delusions, because it happened to be that with that weight on his shoulders Naruto tend to be remarkably surprising and extraordinary.

Blushed, Hinata looked shyly at Naruto, and he instinctively saw directly to her crimson lips. He recalled its smooth, soft touch, taste, warmth, and unwittingly revived the feelings of that night among lilies. Hinata, red as a cherry, asked for an up-date of the front situation, and Shikamaru offered a brief and concrete explanation while she felt Naruto´s eyes floating above her neck, trying to remained professional… until she fixed her dreamer eyes on her gold-hair beloved man, and asked "Naruto-kun... is something wrong?"

Her smile was friendly. Her eyes moon stole away his breath for a moment, but the blue-eyes shinobi was able to contain himself and answered "Hinata, what´s behind that barricade?"

"Byakuyan!" she murmured.

A huge yell of terror alerted them all. Even as far away as the enemy was, he managed to listen to her, still licking the edge of his mouth. With caution, he hid some of his clones at the minimum distance he could without been discovered, to investigate his enemies. He knew there was someone on the group who could smell him, so, he had to be very careful. Maybe some odor disguise…

Hinata trembled, and a terrible nausea running up through her throat. She felt like fainting, puking, cursing, screaming and particularly like strangle that guy with her own hands.

"It smells like fresh blood!" Kiba announced, while Akamaru barked.

"Hinata! What´s happening?" Shikamaru asked alarmed.

"There´s... a man ... and a baby." she pause "The man is sitting with his legs crossed, over a symbol of some kind, I don´t recognize it, but if you give me paper and something to draw...." She stopped to take a deep breath and continued as clearly as she felt it was possible, overcoming her disgust "the baby... he died... that monster" Hinata quivered, clutching her hands "that monster ate his heart!"

She covered her mouth with one hand, and terror came out of her overflowed eyes as impotence drops. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at the barricade, like calculating an equation; Shino prayed for the deceased; Kiba and Akamaru were growling, and Seishin seemed to be absent ..._that symbol, I've seen it before_... As for Naruto, was muttering innumerable curses under his breath, clenching his teeth, almost losing control of himself… but just by seen the state in which our princess was, he got a grip by pure self-control, approached her without she noticing it, and put his hands over her shivering shoulders "Calm down Hinata... we will take care of him... I promise" and then leaned slightly to kiss her blue and fragrant head.

That was NOT a time for been surprise by something like that, but well… one could not help but been puzzled, and touched, by that kind of scene. So yeah, there were a couple of drop-jaws, and some jumping eyes, and a few sighs…

"Shikamaru" Naruto said walking away from her "with Hinata here it would be easier to gather information right?"

"That´s right"

"Okay. So... Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

****************************************

40 years ago, Seishin, a "young" expert in the domain of 3 elements, fought with the keeper and creator of a twisted branch of Ninjutsu, a teacher in a forbidden Jutsu. He was known to take the lives of newborns, because they´re still trying to find the way to fit into their flesh, and has 100 times more mature souls than bodies, plus their spirit is poor, because they still have no desire, or any attachment to this life. A really clear imbalance. Therefore, it's easier to take control over their life-span, consuming their hearts. The read-head also recalled that technique Shikamaru had mentioned, created equally to steal away life-time from people, unequivocally swallowing the enemy, because after one and a half years, children are a done mix between body, soul and his desires began to show and grow with the feeling of been loved.

Seishin knew that this technique, on adults, really didn´t got much vital time, but it was used as a battle Jutsu, and it was lethal.

All the memories from back then fit perfectly with the current situation, and although most of the information was as fresh as then, Seishin knew he was missing a piece of importance, a key... he tried hard to remember again and again while the others saw a row of thick blond heads facing again a gray block.

"Hinata... what do you see?" her beloved asked.

"It´s strange..." she poured more chakra into her eyes pathways "it´s like... a clock! All they have a clock in the chest, exactly where the heart is."

…_Eureka!..._ Seishin thought.

"That's it!" Naruto yelped "Shikamaru, a direct impact on that clock is the only way to bit them. Otherwise, no matter how much, how hard or how many attacks you inflict on them, they don´t give up, actually, it's like they don´t feel anything!"

"Uzumaki-san!" Seishin raised his voice "I think I know what kind of technique we´re facing, If you allow me…" he knew Naruto long enough, and had read about him fair enough as to guess that the one he should talk to, was him. The blonde nodded, and Shikamaru noticed how wise the new member of his troupe really was, making a mental note. Six ninjas listen him closely while he was telling them his memories as if it were a history that he had heard from some elder before.

"So this are clones of... time?" Shikamaru asked.

"That´s quite correct" A serious red-head nodded.

"And how should we deal whit them?" Naruto inquired.

"So far, the way you have done it, it's correct. We just need to capture the ninja who's performing the jutsu and make him stand up from the circle-jutsu he´s in."

"Is there any way to reverse the effect of the vacuum?" Shikamaru had a hopeful gesture.

"Not that I recall, sorry." He lowered his tone, but not his neck.

"Naruto... would you?" Shikamaru was interrupted by an energetic yell and a confident smirk.

"I'm on it! I will kick his ass! Now that we know his weaknesses, it won´t be difficult to get him."

"Shino, we could use your insects now... Sasuke, you try to divert the enemy´s focus and get as much information as possible with your sharingan. Naruto, you'll be covering Shino and Sasuke´s back, but be careful, something doesn´t smell right in here. Hinata, Kiba, Seishin-san and I will stay here to watch the enemy movements, now, Go!"

And so they did.

"Why do I have to stay here, can´t I do anything?" Kiba protested.

"We are short-range fighters; we will only be a bother. But, Hinata, we will need you to be very very..."

But she had already her kekegenkai on, her eyes fixed on front, her hands clenched over her chest and her gesture full of pure determination "Hai! I´ll do my best!"

"Right" He smiled "Seishin-san, are you a short-range fighter or..."

"Shikamaru-san, I would prefer to stay next to Hinata-dono. I´m…so"

"It´s okay." The group leader said "Either way these three don´t need any help, they are the best of the best."

**************************************

Nobu, Sensou´s servant, had send 5 minutes before one of his clones with a note saying: "The young moon eyes girl it´s here"

…_This one was just removed from the cradle… you don´t get much fresh than that…_ Nobu thought. With a heart still running down his bowels, his force increased notably. The clones were faster, stronger and could create a vacuum sphere in each hand at once, making it a way more difficult confrontation than they had thought.

He was an expert in taijutsu, and as soon as he realized his weakness was of public domain, he devoted special attention to the care of his clones´s chest…_This brat, if I let him catch me I would be leaving in pieces. Sensou-sama will be here soon, I just have to resist until then..._

************************

A figure was approaching towards the battlefield at an amazing speed.

…_Finally... by now, she should be a very interesting rival. Hmmm... so close ... _


	15. Nana

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Well… thank you for your support, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 15: Nana**

Tsunade hold in hands 7 reports of missing babies in the last week, and while she was finishing the seventh, the eighth arrived… _It is not uncommon during prolonged conflicts people disappear.... But... babies?... _ An owl scratching the window with one claw and a scroll rolled up between the others interrupted her thoughts, she made her way to the window with some kind of pressure on her chest, and read the note that said: "We have reached the village, the front is stable..." …_Seishin surely is a laconic person. But I´m relieved to know that he is looking after her..._ returning to her paperwork, she saw Shizune at the door carrying a package half of her size.

"Hokage-sama, this is for you."

* * *

A large cloud of storm was moving along the wind towards the battle place, and thanks to the breeze, the scent of a person approaching saturated Kiba and Akamaru´s sense of smell. For a moment both remained static, fearful to inhaled it once again, then when he could hold a grip of himself, the dog-boy warned them "Guys... something is coming, and... believe me, is not good news. Akamaru, I need you to go and warn the others, there´s a member of our clan there that could help you with that…"

… _I knew it was a trap, sure they´re looking for Naruto_… Shikamaru thought.

On the battlefield, a violent ballet were been executed, leaps and turns always with a harmful intention. There were a few dozen gray points and the double of orange points, trying carefully to protect two ninjas whose goal was to do justice.

A few steps away from the barricade, a small, thin hooded figure slightly hunched stopped behind the enemy ninja_…Hmmmm... where is she?..._

Nobu, looked up, shook his hands, and before he could even breath a word out of his mouth, Sasuke had both hands around his neck, forcing him to look straight in his eyes, all the clones were gone, and there were only four people staring at each other in confusion. A moment later, smiling with satisfaction, the free hand of Sasuke, on a claw form released a couple of sparks before holding a vibrating star that crossed all the way, like a cloud, through Nobu´s body. Without releasing the corpse the raven-hair asked with indifference to the new arrived figure at the scene "Who are you?"

"My name is Sensou Namana, but you may call me Nana kids" she answered bowing her head, and then removed the hood that covered her face. Under that graying and wrinkled almost sweet appearance, there was a wave of pernicious chakra that Naruto recognized worthy of a Jinchuuriki.

"What are you doing here Baa-chan?" Asked the blonde and disrespectful ninja, with some suspicious.

"I´m looking for someone. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, you know her?

Shino calculated quickly…_Naruto would punch anyone to protect her, and Sasuke does not see the utility of lies... I have to act fast_!… His intention was obvious: to avoid any confrontation with that woman. She might be old, but she had showed up so fast that they didn´t even had time to sensed her presence. "The name sounds familiar to me, Nana, can you give us some details?" the ninja said rearranging his glasses.

"Ohhh! Lucky me!." _...So they´re her friends, this will make things easier…_

Naruto looked at Shino unable to believe what he heard, Sasuke kept silent, approving the plan of action of the impassive ninja, and anticipating Naruto made something stupid, he quickly turned to see him, like a warning call.

The old woman, who had a great intuition, figured out their intentions without any effort, smirking she slipped up her sleeve a few centimeters... and between one wink an another, Shino open his eyes to find the old woman standing at the top of his head, patting it softly like she was reprimanding him "Good boys should not tell lies. She is there, right?"a bony finger pointed out the exact direction where Hinata was. Nana was having fun with the inexpressive ninja who was glancing at Sasuke and Naruto giving off a signal to back off while he kept talking

"What matter do you have with her, Grandma?"

"How adorable!" Her voice got thinner, only to return to a threatening hoarseness "it´s private."

In a desperate attempt to warn Hinata, Naruto turned half way, but a firm hand on his shoulders stopped him "No need to rush, her Byukugan surely warned her before we even noticed. Shino can´t do this on his own."

The young blond nodded. "Baa-chan" he shouted "how do you know Hinata?"

"I don´t. But I want to. Though I sense you don´t want me to, you´re worry for her. No doubt you´re her friends... and you´ll be very useful."

"Useful?" Asked Shino still holding the elder in his shoulder, which by the way, was surprisingly light.

"Yeah. If my suspicions are correct you are Aburame Shino, one of his teammates" she made a shivering smirk again and turned to see the one member of the group who had blood on his hands "you are Uchiha Sasuke, you´re fame precedes you, but you´re nothing special in Hinata´s life, but..." she turned her eyes, and fixed it with the utmost intensity on a blond and defensive ninja who stared back at her showing off a ridiculous amount of impatience "you... you are her most precious person, and you also are a Jinchuuriki. This will be so much fun!" Jumping and doing stunts on mid air, the woman landed 5 meters away from them, smiling and without her cloak. She wore a simple kimono with two katanas tied up at her waist and a lighting village protector marked on the middle by a line side by side.

_She´s fast..._ the ninjas thought.

"How do you know all that, Nana?" Shino asked.

"Some rumors that the blow on the wind…"

* * *

Hinata was an eager and heartache spectator since a woman with a very irregular flow of chakra came to view. Her channels were thicker, and were in many places where there shouldn't be any. She reported every event with diligence, describing with detail any piece of information that could have been useful… that was until she saw the elder attacking Naruto, then, the ferocity in her eyes cut out the fluency of her tongue. "Naruto-kun! ..."

"Hinata-dono, control yourself, please." The read-head advised her "Stay calm, things can get worse if you don´t..." he wanted to calm her down, but when his eyes fixed on the newcomer, he failed to articulate another word.

* * *

Take note that the events described do not exceed ten minutes in time.

With her katanas exposed, she launched into the celestial-eye ninja, and seconds later, two hurtful and thirsty tips pressed on each side of his neck. "Naruto... Now, I would like to have a talk with Kyuubi, so I hope it won´t hurt you too much" the old woman mocked him, and then grumbled a succesion of inaudible words, as a spell calling the storm clouds which blackened gradually. "Raikou!" An intense, dazzling, electrical light run down in zigzag until it reached the blades of her katanas, and from there, running by continuity over Naruto´s body, while he was looking at her eyes against his will. "Kyuubi..." her voice was like a mother calling her creature "little Kyuubi, I have a cookie for you... if you want it, come and get it."

Inwardly, the nine tail fox laughed. It was really hilarious, with everything that his vessel had been working to keep him under control, all those hours of training, injuries, sleepless nights, and even that rather extreme training that was aiming to repress him completely, some "spells" of an elderly woman were enough to open for him a door to the outside world _**"Ready or not, here I come..."**_.

Naruto felt his body responding to Kyuubi´s chakra, claws in his hands and feet, the edge of his mouth stretching, his back hunching and the thirst for blood... "Don´t! Damn fox, stay where you are!"

"_**No way kid, I haven´t have fun in a long time..."**_

"Stop!" …_Damn... I can´t su… I can`t…_

Some bubbling sounds emerged from his back and shoulders, along with a layer of red chakra, the known announcement that Kyuubi was peeking through his blue, now red eyes. Five sparkling tails waved on the air, but the ninja apparently still remained on charge, although with great effort. The elder pulled back one katana and while she saw at the distance the expression of terror in the eyes of her target, she laughed… _good… look at him… don´t you want to help him?.. come down… _and then, next to Hinata she saw a familiar figure close to her… _well well, that´s a surprise! _She thought gladly.

"Sa... su... ke" Naruto spoke with difficulty "go…away…"

"Naruto! Control yourself!" He shouted "concentrate! You've done it before!"

"No… cannot… GET…OUT" he yelled, closing his eyes feling his skin boil "Hi…na…ta…"

On the brevity of their dialogue, the old woman ran to the center of the field, and lifted up her katanas in cross-shaped, his transformation were going too far she thought. The clouds were filled with intermittent flashes, which, one by one, fell down to a sharp and shining edge, and from there, to wherever the woman commanded.

Hidden in a bush away from Seishin and Hinata, Shikamaru was about to seize Nana´s shadow, when her eyes captured him. She had known where to find his eyes… how? From that far away, wasn´t it reasonable to think she wouldn´t see him? Sense him maybe… but… see him? Wasn´t her vision damaged by her age? She was old after all… her eyes leaved him froze, unable to do a thing …_Damn it... what´s this… it this some kind of… _the leader of the group thought before he fainted_. _

Simultaneously Kiba ran towards the point where the ninjas were waiting, messenger of leader´s orders, that were given to him moments before Shikamaru tried to capture the enemy with his technique, in case it didn´t work out "We must leave! We will watch Naruto from a safe distance"

"Cowards!" Shouted Sasuke "you go. I will go for Naruto."

Shino and Kiba looked at each other, and nodded. That set it. They were all being there for his troublesome teammate, as he always was.

Hinata rushed towards Shikamaru … _what´s this?... a clock?... like… like the one the clones had…_ she tried to healed him stealing away the attention of her predator, who saw her licking her mouth…_There you are little princess… let´s see what you´re capable of_… She formed a sole front with her arms and its sharp extensions, pointing towards the ninja who was struggling to maintain consciousness, released a scintillating flow that connected with such force in his abdomen that drilled its way in the red chakra and opened up a direct passage to Naruto´s stomach seal. The fifth tail consumed little by little… _It is not like I´m intending to kill myself... I think that´s enough, I don´t want to mess whit fate... if Kyuubi is indeed released I alone cannot do anything… _ suddenly, running over the track of a lighting, she reached Naruto´s head, and again she put her katanas on his neck closing the gates that moments before she unleashed.

"_**You think it would be that easy, you miserable woman?"**_ Roar the fox.

"Were it not for the willingness of this boy, maybe not... but I have his titanic self-control in my favor." She waved good bye.

"_**Damn you!"**_

Nana laughed without diverting her eyes from Naruto and yelled threatening and craving "Hyuuga Hinata!"

Sheishin´s body tensed up…_I knew it… that is she!!..._

Watching from a branch not too far away the exhausted, vulnerable, hurt body on the ground, exposed to any kind of aggression, made fearlessness went through her head…_ I have to help him!... _her pearl like eyes were jumping from him, to her sensei, and then to the old-channel-freak woman who were calling her with an evident hunger in her eyes, only to ended up again sinking her pupils in his blond and damaged figure… figure that were hers to protect "We must go Seishin-sensei, Shikamaru will be fine..."

"No, Hinata-dono, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke are with him, we..."

"No!" Hinata replied determined.

"Hinata-dono..." Seishin saw her first in awe and then look her harsly "Hinata-dono." His student, with all the helplessness of someone who recognizes its place, dropped her head, but not without some suspicion…_Why... why doesn´t he let me help? Does he think I´m not good enough? ... Am I asleep without knowing it? Is this a nightmare?..._

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Shino and Kiba, in an attempt to help the impetuous ninja, now down, were running outside the range of her vision, trying to avoid the woman´s detection when an electric boost threw them to the opposite side. Despite the distance, Hinata could saw their chakras fleeing to the air, as if were their life's running away. Horrified, ignoring any warning or request from her sensei, Hinata ran instantly towards them. Naruto was seriously hurt, but her Byakugan could saw he was stable. They… they didn´t… that lightening hit them directly… she kneeled down between Shino and Kiba, unconscious and in cardiac arrest from 20 seconds earlier.

"Sensei! They´re…!"

But Seishin seemed not to be interested in her words. He was in front of her, she only saw his back, and with his hands extended as a human barrier. "They need help! Please sensei!" _…What is he doing?... _Without any response, and knowing that Sasuke was a few steps away she plotted a plan so suddenly that years later, she could still enjoyed a bit of surprise and pride when she evoke that memory. "Sasuke-kun I need your help!"

Shikamaru was away, unconscious, Shino and Kiba were there, injured, and Naruto there alone, the young black hair ninja who was more than ready to launch over the wrinkled woman, was about to refuse the request of the desperate kunoichi, when heard the timeless read-head ninja "I´ll cover him..." Seishin disappeared like a blurred vision. He knew Hinata well enough to know she wouldn´t be in her five senses if her beloved Naruto remained there, facing such a terrible danger without a way to defend himself.

Since Sasuke knew him a few weeks ago, saw underneath his eyes and his warm, calm smile the tenacity of a respectful warrior, and didn´t doubted for a moment that fighting against him would be as much fun as would be dangerous. He suspected rather strongly, with him at front, Naruto wouldn´t suffer any more damage, and accepted an unspoken deal that required him to help Hinata back there "Fine…"

"There´s no time, Sasuke-kun... come closer" Once the grim ninja was next to our anguish kunoichi, he felt a rush of energy surrounded him …_This bubble is pure chakra... _he thought stunned.

From the ground, water flow up like slender aqueous fingers mixing whit her purple chakra, making the sphere spin more and more quickly. "Sasuke-kun, I need a Chidori."

"Chidori? In here...?" …_Has she gone mad?..._

"Yes! Now! We don´t have much time..." Hinata couldn´t do CPR on the two of them at once, so she decided to play a dangerous game.

"Okay..." he sighed "but it will be a small one."

"Perefect!"

A sparkling light was shining in his hand, like a contained star. Hinata took it, if she felt any pain, her face didn´t reflect it, however, a red chakra was beginning to cover up her hands so she could grabbed the star like a ball. The wind manifested its presence, the tree's leaves waved muttering, and the night fell hastily. Leaning towards Shino, in a trice, the tip of the Chidori found its way in and out of his body. With her attentive and most careful Byakugan, Hinata confirmed the damage caused by Sasuke´s technique was outweighed by the regenerative properties of her own, then sank back the electric triangle nose on Shino´s chest, hoping with all her might her plan would work out… but… he didn´t seem to be reacting, she began to feel a slow decreasing of temperature, like if the world were dying, cooling down… losing color… but a deep sigh of life emerging from her substitute brother´s mouth were enough to bring her world out of the hole in which she could had lost herself otherwise. Hinata smiled with relief, and turned toward Kiba with an equally successful outcome.

…_That´s quite clever... _Sasuke thought …_with the lower half of her body she keeps the flow for her chakra bubble, and with the top half creates a kind of gloves to grip my Chidori... which she uses as electroshocks… _

With her teammates out of danger, peacefully asleep, she turned her attention entirely to a ninja lying on the battlefield. Seishin, standing between him and the elderly, protecting Naruto in the same way he did with her moments before. "Hinata, stay here, someone must take care of them. Seishin and I will handle this"

"I will leave them on a safe place, and I will meet you in a moment."

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the point of reunion, he felt like he was interrupting a conversation, not exactly friendly, but between two people who known each other long ago.

"It was amazing what that girl did back there... you taught her well Seishin-chan." A mocking gesture twitched her mouth to the point of disfiguration.

Seishin was giving out his calm characteristic expression, but his eyes were the ones of a murderer "Just give one step forward and the time you stole won´t be enough to get you out of this..." in his voice there was as strong and definitive vibration.

"You love her Seishin-chan! Awww… How cute!" she grinned. "Although it appears you only choose those ones who came to become my whim" she sneered.

"Your tongue does not seek your own good.... old woman." He spoke quietly, warning her… feeling in his throat a wave of disgust "Yours is a dusty and sicken heart."

"Hahahaha how polite and correct words! I can see all over your face those cravings you have to smash every inch of my heart… but I guess its only natural for you to feel repulse about me, I´m sure you above all would remember, the pain in your eyes says it all, you don´t have to play strong with me Seishin-chan. What was her name again?... Onu… Oni... Ohh yes, I remember now… Onnev right?"

A blue halo chakra began to surrounded his already tense body, like waves water,. His lips dyed whit a dark blue color that followed in a straight line up his nose to the center of his flawless forehead. "How dare you say her name, you witch?!" Cried angered the redhead.

She crackled openly, remembering that day so many yesterdays ago, when she saw him just like that, choleric, annoyed, exuding madness… and she without much effort captured him down her refined Jutsu leaving him static, she then took his girlfriend, opened her chest, devoured her heart just by the mere fun of doing it, and put her between his unchanging hands to let her finished emptying her blood and life. She smirked. She made a hand-sign…

He was recalling precisely the same day, and his eyes shone like cold flames when he revived the feeling of holding Onnev on his arms for a whole day before he could leave his dungeon "I won´t fall twice on the same trick, witch!"

Despite Sharingan predicts the enemies' movement, not knowing the abilities and hidden jutsus of the elderly, Sasuke was vulnerable to her will, and after seeing her eyes, the rigidity seized him.

"It wasn´t aiming you, Seishin-chan" she laughed.

"Sasuke-san!"

Hinata took her teammates to a remote cave where she believed they will be safe and returned to the side of her sensei just in time to hear the name Onnev, and to see him wrapped strips of an undulating indigo chakra…._What´s happening?... _She noticed looking at Sasuke a clock floating around his head and _…that clock!..._ and he very still… like a doll with an abnormally slow heart rate.

"Hyuuga Hinata! We met at last..." before she could take a step, the old woman heard…

"Hinata, get away from here! Run!" Seishin screamed looking straightly at the old woman.

"No..." she replied with sobriety.

"Bravooo!" Nana clapped making fun of them "Bravo! Our little princess has guts!!"

"Hinata! I`ll take care of this, but I cannot with you here... go away!" he said forgetting all about manners.

"No! I won´t, I can help... I can do it!" Hinata shouted impatient, feeling terrified by Nana´s chakra, but refusing to give up on her sensei… and Naruto. Who by the way had just woke up a moment before.

The read head gave up, she knew her long enough to know she wouldn´t leave even if she was order to do so… but still he was afraid, he couldn´t let anyone harm her… much more less himself. "Hinata, don´t look at her on the eye!" all this time, he fixed his eyes on Nana´s… but wouldn´t last too much.

"Hai!" she said and lowered her gaze.

Naruto saw a blue Seishin, and tried to talk, when, with a an unexpected and spontaneous leap, the old woman landed on his chest, leaning to see his eyes and leaving him as petrified and infuriated as Sasuke and Shikamaru were.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's intention to run towards him was stopped by her sensei "Do not worry, Hinata-dono, he will not be harm. As long as they stay in that form nothing can hurt them."

"Sensei?..."

"I'll explain it to you little princess!" declared the old woman, taking out her katanas and forming a **V** over her head "I have stolen away time for them. Time during which, they cannot hear, feel, see, and won´t be able to take decisions even if their life's depended on it."

Seishin hid his student behind his back out of instinct.

"That heart is mine..." she assured.

"Over my dead body" his red hair began to shine like a burning volcanic flame, while a blue chakra was increasing its thickness around him.

The sky exploded in roars, and the white flame of rays obeyed the call of its master "You're a nuisance, Seishin-chan, don´t play the courageous and generous roll, Its making me sick" Nana turned smiling to Hinata "Are YOU ready to play?"

As a light source, the body of Seishin radiated a blue stars splendor which stunned them both Hinata, and the elderly.

She react as soon as she could and pointed the zigzag lights toward the fire-head, who, when opened his eyes, looked at her with a completely blue orbs, darks as a night-sea view "Enough..." he whispered.

Two beams floated toward him simultaneously, and with his bare feet, he ran all the way on the light-rail and crossed the flat chest of an open-mouthed woman with his hand acting like a blade… though his katana was still on his belt. "Seishin-chan… you have improved quite a bit, but you're still only a child..."

Hinata could see in the old body a huge amount of chakra accumulating, about to be detonate in one single attack, wave enough to cracked a mountain, and suddenly understood the reason for the many alternative channels of her network, and launched without hesitation to the attack using Jūken, blocking as many channels as possible. "Kakke hachi hyaku nijuu sou (Field of divination, 128 hits)"

The timeless ninja took the old woman by the neck, buried his hand across her flesh to squeeze her small heart, wrecking, while he was reciting with the utmost hatred "Onnev says Hello..."


	16. Allies

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Well… thank you for your support, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 16: Allies. **

Walking back to his apartment, newly arrived from the lightning village, with four bowls of ramen still digesting in his bowels, lost in thoughtsNaruto bumped into a famous scar, nose to nose. A kind hand offered him help when he fell "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Iruka sensei!" His eyes shone "I need your help!"

"Ohh... umm... sure Naruto, what is it?"

"Shhhhh!" he `shh` him in a quite evident and loud manner "Not here, let´s take a walk..."

…_Is this for real? Naruto asking ME to be discrete? This is gonna be good!..._They walked together until they came to a deserted region, where there were a few bench´s still wet from the last night rain. Iruka came to find his student - his knucklehead-hyperactive-childish student had suddenly grow up, at less enough to be serious about something, especially something that… delicate.

A few hours later

"Naruto, that's perfect!" Iruka shouted excited.

"You think so?" He said insecure and unnaturally blushed.

"Hell yeah!"

"Great!!" he smiled relieved "... then, I just need to get some allies and everything will be ready!" feeling his self getting bold , he smirked "First Fukasaku (the frog)... and then I´ll look for Sasuke! See you later Iruka-sensei! Thank you!!" he waved good-bye and just like that, everything started.

* * *

The reports she had read so far were vague pieces of the event, though that didn´t actually matter, because she knew anyone except Seishin would be capable of satisfy her curiosity as soon as she found out the enemy´s target was Hinata. So, Tsunade prudently planned a discreet and non-suspicious visit for her closest ally some days after their return. That afternoon they "just happened" to meet at a quiet and secretive place lost in those dozens of rooms at Hokage´s tower.

" You called me, Hokage-sama?" he felt rather fascinated by that cryptic and irregular place, full of books, dust, manuscripts, parchments and scrolls he could tell were at less five decades old…

"You may sit down, Seishin-san." She said, with a kind and peculiar look on her eyes "I had received an austere and cloudy written report, but now, I want YOU to tell me in detail exactly what happened."

The red-head could see how much his leader and friend was interested in that matter, just an inch away from anguish… he understood more than he would like to, so he sighed, giving up… a fair punishment may be waiting for him, but still… that was no reason for him to let her drowning in curiosity and concern. His description was so eloquent, that Tsunade, wrapped in his words, couldn´t see when the tiny and noble curve of his lips had faded away.

She said, shaken off his apparent sadness, "Wait.. are you telling me that not only Sensou Namana knew about Hinata´s identity?"

"That´s correct." He nodded crossing his arms "That old woman said, and I quote: there are those who are looking for her because of ambition, and those who seek to verify whether she´s worthy of the roll she´s been giving or not." Seishin sighed.

"That means that that woman had allies... but... by worthy, what would she have mean?" Tsunade, deep in thoughts, had a rather disturbing look in her eyes… like she could see throughout the distance ´till the eyes of Hinata´s enemies, and by extension, her own.

"I think..." he spoke quietly, almost like he was speaking to himself "she was referring to the guardians of the legend."

She glanced at him, and fixed her whole attention on his words "I´m listening."

"According to the legend, Ying-yang guardians are the ones who will judge whether the child is or is not, in fact, that one who will carry out the prophecies. If I am not mistaken, this is something you could read between the lines."

"Yes, I thought so too... but.... if she already was selected, why challenge her?"

"It don´t think it's about her, I doubt they attacked her, I guess is about checking… if they made the right choice."

Her mouth was saturated with a sour taste "I see, it's understandable they want to know if they made a mistake" that was something she could feel related to, the feeling of been on front and chose a path… just to wonder if that was the right one. The Hokage sighed "Do continue."

"Just then Sasuke joined us…"

Tsunade fell increasingly in the hypnotism of his gentle and manly voice... but again, a bump on his story woke her up… that sad face had taken a bitter, desperate, gloomy, toxic look, and she guessed she could know what that was all about, so she waited a brief pause to said "Hinata was very discreet about what she heard in that conversation you´re avoiding so much, but I know that this was some sort of personal vendetta. Don´t worry, since it was related to your mission, I have nothing to say..." her face had a hard front, but her voice was kind of sweet, like… a comprehensive tone "but..." and the again a declare severity could be heard in her words "I know Hinata had verified the accuracy of your nickname Aoi-san (AOI = blue), and that worries me... if she or another witness begins to ask questions, it may cause problems."

"Hokage-sama" his voice vibrated in an unusual note of sadness and fear "I did it only to protect her. No one else was present, Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san in the state they were, couldn´t perceive anything from the outside world."

"Are you sure, Seishin-san?" she lifted up her eye-browns to emphasize her concern.

"Completely, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm." She wondered if he was lying… she could never tell. He had always been a terrifying good lier. "Ok" she decided to trust him, how else could they survive the times to come? "…do you have anything to add to your report?"

"In fact... I have some questions, May I...?" he shifted so quickly of mood, he surprised himself.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"Have you found a way to ease Hinata-dono´s nightmares?" His gesture showed a sweet hope.

"Unfortunately, not. I have read some books, but nothing..."

"Oh..." Seishin smiled with a bittersweet taste on his lips" I will Hokage-sama, do not worry, I´ll find the way."

"Sure you will Seishin-san" Tsunade smiled back "your next question."

"Have you received the book I send you?"

"I have. I can guess your next question, Seishin-san…" she leaned back on her chair "You want to know when we'll tell little Hinata why all these things are happening to her, right?"

Seishin dropped his head in reverence, letting humbleness been his ally " I thought if she could read the legend for herself, it would be more convincing than just listen it from a couple of old senile."

"Hahahaha senile..." she laughed with pleasure, making a mental note to buy some more sake and cosmetics for this evening "perhaps the whole village knows my age, but you Seishin-san, would never raise any suspicion of senility."

"In my conversations with Hinata-dono I have let her know indirectly t I´m older than I appear to be." His red-head lifted up with pride "She, of course, didn´t dare to ask the exact number" then blushed "but I think if she knew, she would just nodded like everything makes sense. She´s just that sort of kind, polite, perceptive and sweet person…" his eyes became two intense flames of a blue sapphire.

"Seishin-san..." Tsunade said with bewilderment "I would never have guess you would be so sentimental. That girl has an incredible ability to soften people."

"Absolutely..." the redhead smiled, and the bright red flush ran up to his nose.

"About your question, Seishin-san, frankly I don´t know. I do not know how she will deal whit the idea" her body-language screamed she felt quite troubled by the subject "… I wonder if she will be ready..." a big sighed closed the matter and she changed positions so he could sense it too "but for now, you and I have the responsibility to prepare her, after December 21, it will be another story... We will decide it later, this afternoon there is a party and I have to hurry up done my duties so I can dress up..." the Hokage smiled whit flirt "this kind of looks doesn´t just happen"

"Ohh… that´s right, a few days ago Hinata-dono asked me for some time off to organize the event, she and Sakura-san have been taking care of everything, but Tsunade-san" he said with familiarity "am I mistaken… or was it not your birthday a few days ago? "

"Yes, August 2, but Hinata, Naruto and you were out, and wisely it was decided to wait for you and some other teams. It wouldn´t have been the same without you guys" Tsunade smiled broadly "you´re coming, right?"

"I wouldn't dare missing it." He smiled back.

"Very well then. I´ll see you at the training field 7, 5:00 pm. You´re dismiss."

* * *

Tomatoes, onions, potatoes, seaweed, carrots, spices and of course, rice, noodles, shrimp, surimi and some fillets; Hinata knew the recipes by memory. While she cut lettuce, take care of the soup above the fire and flapped the sour cream putting in some spices which grandmothers says are good for the soul, it began to spread all over the house a heavenly smell.

"Hinata-sama" greeted whit a bow a high, serious, white, straight brown hair ninja "Can I help you?"

Hinata dressed as a housewife, and even had a rag grabbed around the head and an apron, welcomed him smiling angelically "Neji-nii!!" She ran toward him showing an enthusiastic expression "how did your mission go? Did you get hurt anywhere? Are you hungry?"

"Umm… I… " _…She´s very energetic today_… "the mission was a success, I feel good, just some scratches I took good care of with the ointment you gave me before." He paused… "but to say the truth, I indeed, am a little hungry... and that" he blushed "smells good."

The beautiful kunoichi leaned her head and smiled giving away nothing but innocence "Would you like to be my test subject, Neji-nii?"

"What do you mean, Hinata-sama?"

"Well..." she pointed her apron and the recipe book "I´m cooking for Tsunade-sensei´s party this evening, and perhaps you could tell me if the food has too much salt in it...or if there´s something missing…"

"It will be my pleasure..." he walked passively to the table.

"Thank you, Nej-nii!" She said lifting the spatula over her head declaring her delight. Then served him a little bit of each dish and snack.

"Itadakimasu..." chewing slowly he swallowed a bite …_such good food…_he still felt awkward when she called him that `Neji-nii`, it was too affectionate, too girlish… but, it was her way to show him devotion, comfort, and trust. She only called him that when they were alone, so he accepted it. He would never give up on her suffix, but she could do with his name whatever she feel like. "Hinata-sama..." Neji said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm" she answered with her eyes fixes on the stove and chopping some more vegetables.

"What about your mission?..."

"Well..." _…It was strange..._ something told her she shouldn´t talk about it.

"Good afternoon Hinata-dono, Neji-san." Seishin greeted.

"Good afternoon" Neji replied.

"Good afternoon Seishin-sensei" she said smiling "Would you like to eat something?"

"Not for now, but thank you, Hinata-dono"

"Maybe something sweet?" she said looking at the roof tasting her finger. "Oh… Dessert! I forget all about it, I don´t have time, I won´t…!"

"Do not worry Hinata-dono, I will make dessert, you should continue with your dishes..."

There was something about their relationship that made people feel out of it, like once together master and pupil, something incorruptible, unwavering, unbreakable linked them, and outsiders couldn´t touch them. Neji didn´t feel jealous, but rather fascinated by it, and had a very healthy respect to their relationship. After all, he shared a bond with her that no-one could have. There was not need to be jealous… _not need… no need_… "I'm leaving." He said "Thanks for the food Hinata-sama."

"Neji nii-san, you will be there this afternoon?"

"I guess... Lee will importune me otherwise. Do you want me to escort you there?

"Oh.... I..."

"That won´t be necessary Neji-san, I will walk Hinata-dono myself."

… _No need… _"In that case, if you excuse me. Hinata-sama, everything is delicious. Thank you" a few steps walking away could be heard from the corridor… then… the bubbling hot soup was the only sound in the kitchen.

Seishin had calculated having a talk with the girl in a place where she could feel in control, comfortable, and guessing her thoughts he said casually "Is there anything you would like to say or ask, Hinata-dono?"

_..He's way too insightful…_ she thought. She had been trying to remain quiet, but she couldn't deny her curiosity "Umm... I ...." her cheeks got fast to its boiling point, reddened with each degree "Who... who is Onnev, Seishin-sensei?"

The redhead opened his mouth slightly due to astonishment. Certainly that wasn´t the question he expected to hear, but still, he had offered her opportunity to dialogue, and not answered her would have been rude. So... he gathered all the nerve he could, and began "She was my fiancée, and the woman who was looking for you, Hinata-dono, was the one who killed her…"

"I'm sorry... I… Seishin-sensei…" her eyes were filled with a troubled look, guilty and hurt by his suffering. And he saw it clearly. "We were just kids" Seishin continued, as if he had been wanted to talk about it, but until now hadn´t found no one to do so "but just by being together, we were bigger than centuries, than mountains and adversity."

Hinata heard his voice waving and sweeping with every smile, every gesture, every sudden memory that assaulted him as a newly discovery. She heard him talked about a love that intermingles in every fiber and is exhale in each breath, as if they were spiritual siamese, and were revived in their kisses. Then she witnessed a sudden aging in Seishin´s face, who evoked the memories about how they were separated for the only thing they knew could ever do so: a funeral carriage.

* * *

Two long tables filled with snacks, vanilla cookies, cinnamon cookies, chocolate cookies, strawberries cake and a great line of smoking dishes were inviting all the guests with its tempting aroma.

The Hokage and Shizune were sitting on the main table, next to a pile of gifts.

The attendees were divided into ninjas tablecloths, placed on the shore of the field, leaving a large space on the center.

Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari his frequent visitor; Ten Ten, Lee and Neji; Shino, Kiba and Ashi (Kiba's girlfriend), Sasuke and Naruto were in neighboring blankets, waiting for their respective muses. Sakura waited anxious the arrival of our moon eyes kunoichi. It was understandable that she was a little late, and although she was not the only one waiting for her, there wasn´t a pair of eyes that didn´t saw the newcomer approaching in a black kimono with the banks and obi in a lavender color and an embroidery of some purple-pink petals on the bottom, giving the illusion of been falling slowly. Her hair in a pigtail with two tufts falling next to her delicate ears. Of course, nobody noticed Seishin behind her.

When she felt the unexpected attention she turned red, and made a bow to Sakura who had come to welcome her "You look beautiful Hinata!" Sakura said approaching.

"Th…Thank you Sakura-chan. You too..."

"It's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

They walked towards the center, and there, Sakura and Hinata's voice rose in unison:

"We have a surprise for you Tsunade-sensei!" they look into the trees nearby and screamed "Now!"

A quartet of string emerged from leafs and branches playing "Happy Birthday."

* * *

"Dobe" whispered Sasuke "it´s everything ready?"

"Yeah, at twilight."


	17. Nenuphar

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto. So.... from now on I would really like your opinion on this; I hope you´re all warm up now.

**Chapter 17: Nenuphar.**

At sunset, the lights hanging around the branches and trunks, like fireflies prostrate steady, appeared to be the source of a sweet, soft, shaded symphony coming out from the violins and cellos lost in the growing shadow of night, while its song was the reason of the sedatives movements in which couples could enjoyed the melodious course of notes.

It was getting late, and letting himself been captured by a seductive known strain, like bells ringing, whispering, Seishin invited Hinata to dance with a bow and a kiss, barely brushing her wrist.

When Naruto felt a stinging, burning sensation on his neck…_that damn smurf!!_…finally made up his mind, walked toward Sasuke, took him by the arm and forced him to fallow."It´s time."

Hinata, without prior experience, glided like a calm river on its way down been wrapped by the rhythm of the red-head-pacemaker. Seishin put a hand on her waist keeping a respectful space between them, but still she felt like his touch were hidden something… like a sorrow and a bliss at once "Seishin-sensei, everyone... is looking at us."

"That is entirely your own merit, Hinata-dono" he paused to smile, then… continued with a sober tone "but the one you expect to see, isn´t in the crowd. He will come, but until then…" he leaned to her ear slowly and murmured "would you grant me the honor of dance with me?"

… _He said that with such a melancholy tone… could it be he used to dance like this with his fiancée?... _the kunoichi, still insecure, nodded, closed her eyes and let go.

* * *

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A countless mass of blonds were piling up at one of the deserted streets in Konoha. "You guys go with Sasuke, all of you know what to do."

"Osshhhhh, let´s go!" they all screamed at unison, running on groups in all directions. The original stood there, watching them go and praying his plan would work.

"Dobe..."

"What?"

"Good luck..." the expressionless ninja turned and walked away hand in hand with Sakura, making a farewell gesture with his free hand, and then sunken it in his pocket. For the last two weeks, Sasuke had lost his patience every 10 minutes trying to teach a stack of bone-heads Naruto´s, committed to learn a simple fire technique, with a propose he considered totally useless. But, convinced that it was the only way he could get rid of Naruto´s pleas and threats, his friend agreed to it. And so, here we are, after 14 days, with an enthusiastic flow of ninjas standing as puzzle pieces on the roofs of the village, waiting for a signal.

The next step was talk to Fukasaku, who had left him a communication frog "Sensei, are you there?" An instant later, the future Hokage disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and found himself in front of his amphibious teacher.

"Naruto-chan, welcome, come with me please."

Jumping leaf to leaf, they arrived to a big lagoon "There it is, Naruto-chan, what do you think?"

"Perfect!" the blonde smirked satisfied.

"I´m glad" Fukasaku nodded "I´ll return to Konoha with you, is there a special place we should land?"

"Over the forth´s head mountain."

"Hahahaaha" the frog laugh loudly, always getting amused by his formal student´s way of thinking. A couple of days ago he received his unexpected visit, and hear his curious talked about a rather peculiar mission of his, though his amphibious self couldn´t understand why he was projecting such matter as a real shinobi mission… _actually… for humans that´s one field most are afraid of… no wonder he´s so nervous… but still… such weird kid…_ he could be a dummy, but he was a dummy with a big and tender heart, and for him that was enough… maybe that was Naruto´s magic all about, the same thing that made him an amazing shinobi: a contagious courage to do things in spite of fear "Jiraya-chan would be very proud…"

"Hehe" he scratched his whiskered cheek "you think so?" Once on the village, he thanked profusely his formal teacher, and saw him fade. "Kage bunshin" after a puff!, he ordered "You stay here. Check that there´s nothing disgusting inside, and make sure nothing happens to it. I'll go find her..."

* * *

The night reached every corner in Konoha, and the moon light created on the skin of our young kunoichi an irresistible effect of silver dust. Trying to enjoy the pleasant cool evening, Hinata stopped feeling uncomfortable by the persistent gazes of the guests. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a big, round moon.

"It is said that autumn's moons are the most beautiful of the year" the redhead muttered. "A magnificent stellar body, don´t you think so, Hinata-dono?"

"I do..." after a brief silence, in which she gather her resolution from the very bottom of her natural desire, she continued with a thin thread voice "Seishin-sensei... there is something that you and Tsunade-sensei are hiding from me... right?"

"Right"

"... And now that I know about it, will you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Is it bad?"

"Hmmm...." he hesitated, what should he tell her? The truth wouldn´t fit in a monosyllable, life is not that simple, but then again…sometimes it is "It depends on how you look at it, Hinata-dono. But I believe that its not."

"I had the feeling that nobody sees us when we train" she was thankful they were so close Seishin couldn´t see her face, "and no one listens when we talked.... I feel like... I´m part of a secret that no-one…"

"Our training is something that concerns only the three of us at the moment, Hinata-dono." He interrupted her, wisely, because she was about to break…

"But... sensei" rather than fear, her voice were trembling with emotion.

"The time will come, Hinata-dono, in which you´ll know, but for now..."

Behind a nearby tree, about to run on the opposite direction, a nervous blond took deep breaths, and walked towards the only couple still dancing in the middle of the field.

Sensing Naruto´s closeness, Seishin interrupted their dialogue. Pulled closer to her, whispering on her ear "Don´t sneak in by the back door, come in through the main door Hinata-dono."

"Uhh?..."

"Good night Hinata" greeted with a nervous smile the well known blue-eye ninja.

"Naruto-kun...good night" She replied releasing herself from the arm of the experienced dancer.

"Good night, Uzumaki-san." The redhead said, with a severe voice, getting nothing from the young-impolite-mischief shinobi than a stiff nod "I´m leaven then Hinata-dono, surely your friend won´t mind escort you to the mansion, am I right, Uzumaki-san?

"I will" he answered coldly.

The redhead said goodbye and left without further formalities. His student followed him with curious eyes. She turned to see the white celestial pearl, full and close, as if it want it to kiss earth´s silhouette, she sighed... _Autumn Moons… _

"... Hinata" he called her with thin and brittle voice, as if he were forcing the words out "Would you like to walk with me for a while?" She just nodded, unwittingly plunged into the mystery she was determined to solve. They walked slowly side to side, though sunk in different worlds, apparently moving toward Hokage´s tower.

Kiba saw them with a gesture of mourning, Shino... well... it's hard to say. Lee and TenTen looked and murmured "Awwwwww" reaction very similar to the ones of Ino and Shizune. Choji chewed smiling and the absent Shikamaru and Temari exhaled their own mumbles. Neji meanwhile, showed some concern and Tsunade, with a few drinks tingling her tongue, took him out of his silent meditation when he saw her smiling broadly, with red nose and thumbs up. …_Ero Sennin always said Baa-chan couldn´t hold her liquor… _Still, he kept walking feeling how his forehead was getting soaked, which without doubt was due to his own sweat, the atmosphere was rather heavy… like there was a wall between them, and he was unable to tear it down… _what would Ero Sennin would said? Surely something perv… aahh... wait.... In fact, I remember he once told me, that when I find myself talking to someone who makes me a sweaty mess, I should try not to say stupid things and concentrate on flattering her if I don't have anything more interesting to say… _"By the way, Hinata, that kimono… looks good on you" by the time he finished talking, felt deeply embarrassed and his cheeks began to be painted in a crimson red. But there was no reply… and he was getting hotter and hotter, reddened and ashamed of his dense words and lack of delicacy and gentleness. It wasn´t his words, nor even his echo, but his feverish gesture, that woke her up "Naruto-kun are you okay? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" She asked suppressing the instinct to touch his brow.

"No!" he shouted without thinking "No…I just"…_Damn! I didn´t think I will be so nervous. Ask something!_... "Oii .. Hinata, how is your training going? That sensei of yours doesn´t even let you take a breath."

"Ohhh... it's great!" she smiled vividly "Seishin-sensei is a wonderful person. He said that in a few days I will be ready to learn..."_ …Stop, I cannot talk about it...hmmm... I know! I will be vague, Naruto-kun won´t notice… _ "He said I will be ready to learn another technique."

"Amazing... Baa-chan must be very proud of you".

"I hope she is, but I miss training with her, she always used to lend me all kinds of books, and now I don´t really have time for it…" she smiled downhearted, but tried to brushed out her down side and changed subjects "did you like the last book I..?"

"Yeahhh" Nervousness led space to an innocent excitement "especially the part of the swords" he smiled naive.

"Hahaha..." she covered her mouth to laugh "I thought you'd like it."

"D'Artagnan is such a great guy."

"You two are alike, a little bit, don´t you think so?..."

"Huh? Alike? How come?..."

Wrapped in a pleasant chat, before realizing it, they came to the mountain where there was Konoha´s past leaders carved heads. "I ..." Naruto stopped breathing, because he couldn´t concentrate on anything else that look at her. "… you…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Lets go up to the mountain!" He shouted, more like a mandate than a request.

"Oh..." she looked at him dumbfounded, but still agreed to it.

Again in silence, leaping from rock to rock climbing, she was lost in the night sky, and he was evoking memories of her eyes closed, after defeating a dangerous fever. She looked so fragile, so white, so sweet... so... Hinata.

**FLASHBACK**

"Excuse me if I´m interfering Uzumaki-san, but I do not think that´s the way to propose something like that."

The young man was embarrassed, exposed and attacked; his ego had received a direct blow right on the guts, so his killing instinct decided to run away, and leaved him alone to said "What is your suggest?"

"I only mean to say that...when somebody offers to someone to build a strong link between their lives, it can be assumed that that someone is important and special for that one who asks. Otherwise, it would be enough just to be close... So if that person is important, and you want to share with that person things that would otherwise not be shared, the proposal should not be a reflection of what awaits her behind the door where you are invited her to come?"

END FLASHBACK

…_I have to accept that smurf was right… _Before arriving, Naruto came and cover up Hinata´s eyes with a dark tie, took her in his arms, carried her, and continued walking.

"Wa…wait! Na... Naruto-kun! Wha…" she said feeling the blood crowding in her cheeks "What are... what are you doing?"

"Its a surprise Hinata. Just leave it to me" After he made a great jump, warned her "Now project chakra to your feet as you would do to walk on water."

And so she did. He put her down and uncovered her eyes. "Look down..." Naruto said.

She did, and a few moments after a huge childish smile were drawn on her lips. Her eyes were wide open and she didn´t blink, as someone who is afraid to miss the show. She knelt down, checking whether the monumental, white, moisten flower beneath their feet was real. Naruto and Hinata were over a petal looking straight to Konoha. "Naruto-kun! Is it real?"

"It is. Fukasaku-sensei told me it´s call a Nenuphar, is a water lily that grows in Myobokuzen."

"It's beautiful! Beautiful!..." she said moonstruck by the event, was it she… or… this was a really romantic situation?

Naruto could feel his hands shaking, wet and icy "Oii Hinata... I..."

On the pale kunoichi´s face, despite the partial darkness of night fall, one could guessed a growing red coloring her cheeks, which only made her seem more tasty to the blond celestial eyes "Yes?" …_Don´t stutter… don´t faint… _she found herself repeating her not-so-used-old mantra.

"I..." _the signal, the signal _"I learned a new technique, you want to see it?"

"Sure!"

The blond made a few signs with his hands, and then with one hand forming a claw, away from their bodies, muttered "Hi no Jutsu (Fire)" A newborn little spark transformed into a small flame on the center of his palm, which grew to be as big as his head.

"It's a fire! Naruto-kun!" she jumped amused.

"Hehe." He smirked… The clones, following the same routine, formed their own torches. Then he turned to see her straight in the eye, while lifting his arm extended towards the sky. She was lost in the soft crackles and vivid color of the flame until a greater light in his blue eyes caught her. "Hinata... I... I want to ask you something" … _Oh man… She´s so beautiful.._.

"What is it, Naruto-kun...?" she said… with a trembling voice, but not stuttering.

"Look over there" he pointed with his free hand. In a couple of words written with bright points, using the village as a sheet of paper, it reads the sentence: Be my girlfriend.

…_Ahhhhhhhh !!!!! _she screamed inwardly feeling madness and happiness took away her voice. Hinata was afraid she was dreaming, and fell, too stunned to being in control over her own body…

"Oiii... Hinata, be careful!"

A glowing flush covered her from top to bottom, and feeling herself on the edge of unconscious, forced herself to stay awake… _No no no no no no no! Don´t faint Hinata, not now!.. _

He went down to where our princess laid sat with her hands clutched covering her mouth. The colored marks on the cheeks of the fearful young man lost his color, along with his heat when he saw Hinata denying with her head …_Is she...? Is she saying no?_... "Hinata?... I´m ..."

"I would love to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun!!!"

"Really?" He smiled not knowing exactly… what to say.

"Yes! Love to!" Hinata shouted, while putting her arms around his neck and envelop him around with a hug. There was something strange in that embrace, she felt… something odd. "Naruto-kun?" She pulled back, to see the future Hokage red all the way to his ears, with a stupid smile and most importantly, totally unconscious.


	18. Consciousness

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Please comment!!

**Chapter 18: Consciousness**

At first she listened most of the words without understanding them, but gradually, the distant murmurs began to made sense. Soon, the idea of a body became familiar again, and the feeling of heaviness in her brow, the swirling in her stomach and a tingling sensation on her buds allowed her to connect again with it: a white, voluptuous and feverish body…_Where am I?..._ she repeated again and again while founding incredibly difficult to move the tiniest muscle. How could it be possible that even breathing was hard?

The sound of a few steps getting closer stole her attention.

Tusnade thought she had heard something, but... she decided to discredit her own suspicions so many times before denied by a weak girl mired in a deep and risky unconsciousness. Sighing loudly in front of the bed number 24 she returned to her chair, closed her eyes and allowed herself to smirked thinking that Naruto wasn´t the only one losing his mind by this entire situation. She saw two frankly and expectant dilated pupils from her closest ally, who always read overwhelming situations so assertively.

"False alarm..." she confessed "I have to go back to the office now, will you stay with her?"

"As always, Hokage-sama."

"Naruto will arrive in a few hours; he will surely want to take care of her as long as possible before his next mission. So you can relax."

"That won´t be necessary. The young Uzumaki-san is welcome to join us, but this is my place, Hokage-sama. And I will not leave her."

"As you wish Seishin-san... make sure Naruto don´t do anything stupid while he´s in here. I'll be back tonight to check if everything is in order... If something happens…"

"I will notify you right away, do not worry."

"Good." Heading towards the door, ignoring her maternal instinct, rather dragged by her sense of duty, she gave one last glance at that reddened forehead before closing the door. Seishin approached his chair to the edge of the bed and continued reading at loud a book, hoping she will hear him… and come out of her state. Little did he know, our princess heard every word, getting used to bind sounds to concepts again. Wondering in endless gray clouds what was she doing there. She was in the hospital, that much she was sure of. She could recognize the touch of the beds, the smell of medicine, the hubbub of the patients and nurses, but... why would she be there? She didn´t recall any mission, confrontation or any injury that would justify her stay. Judging by the voices of her senseis, where the adrenaline of the early hours made no echo at all, probably there had been a couple of days since she was there. While she let herself been lulled by his voice, her memory came back slowly... _The last thing I remember is ... Naruto-kun… Nenuphar... _

Although still immersed in his reading, the redhead perceived a minimum change in her gesture, and almost jumping to her side where he could saw more closely, remained a few minutes searching for some sign that witnessed that that almost non-existent glimpse before, was not an hallucination…_Is she awake ...?..._he wondered. "Hinata-dono" he said touching her forehead, convincing himself that it was just to check her temperature "Hinata-dono, can you hear me?" he received not answer at all, and so he thought that perhaps after all, he did need a few hours of good sleep. He hadn´t either sleep or eat something decent in days.

Usually throughout the mornings and afternoons there were visits, but Seishin feared she would wake up during his absence. He remembered that Neji had offered to guard her along with him the first night they found her unconscious in front of the main door. The second day Hiashi prohibited the Hyyugas to visit their heir under the pretext of being a disturbance for her delicate health, but Neji and Seishin... and more, could read behind the euphemism, the word "Shame". Also, Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Sakura took turns to keep her company. Even Neji when he got some time, he would spent it with her, after he had discuss it with his leader for he, after all, was Hinata´s protector. But now they were away for some missions for a few days, and the task were reduced to the small evening visitors: Kurenai, Iruka, and of course, Tsunade.

It was scheduled though, the return of two teams this afternoon, both with ninja members that treasured Hinata as only a friendship would explain.

Toc toc.

Someone knock at the door

"Come in..."

"Good evening, Seishin-san" two voices sounded in unison.

"Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san, do come in."

"How is Hinata this afternoon?" Asked Shino.

"Stable."Answered the laconic redhead. It wasn´t that he dislike visits, but he didn´t like saying too much, and much less made up details that could bring them hope ...

"... Hinata" Kiba muttered while placing in the jar a new bunch of fresh flowers "how are you feeling today? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to go take a walk with me and Shino? Akamaru misses you."

Both men looked at Kiba indecipherably; a few obvious wrinkles above a pair of red triangles were born because of his deep consternation. The young Inuzuka found particularly difficult to be in the presence of his teammate and not to speak to her, and although each time the silence came in response and wounded him a little more, every visit was an opportunity to get a buzz, a babble, a movement... something... but nothing.

…_Kiba-kun ... what's going on? Why does he sound so sad? What... what happened to me?..._

* * *

"All done, let's get back"

* * *

The night fell heavy on Konoha woods, and the moon rose slowly, as if it refused to do so. An owl scraped the window, getting his attention, and dropped a small parchment. Again. This was the fifth message in a month. The slight crack of an opening door alerted him Tsunade had arrived. He hid the package between his clothes and turned towards her with his usual reverence, forgetting to close the window.

"How is she Seishin-san?"

"The same, Hokage-sama."

"So I feared..."

An involuntary smile was drawn on the lips of that serene, mystical ninja because of the musical night whispers which made him remember the sound of leaves shaking at night as if they were dancing at the rhythm of classic music drenched in violins and cellos. He was recalling the white neck, the shy blush, her charming nose and elusive eyes; Hinata facing him as David will do so, pointing her face with bravery, firing into the air the question that had tickled her tongue all night.

FLASBACK

"It is said that autumn's moons are the most beautiful of the year" the redhead muttered. "A magnificent stellar body, don´t you think so, Hinata-dono?"

"I do..." after a brief silence, in which she gather her resolution from the very bottom of her natural desire, she continued with a thin thread voice "Seishin-sensei... there is something that you and Tsunade-sensei are hiding from me... right?"

"Right"

"... And now that I know about it, will you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Is it bad?"

"Hmmm...." he hesitated, what should he tell her? The truth wouldn´t fit in a monosyllable, life is not that simple, but then again…sometimes it is "It depends on how you look at it, Hinata-dono. But I believe that its not."

"I had the feeling that nobody sees us when we train" she was thankful they were so close Seishin couldn´t see her face, "and no one listens when we talked.... I feel like... I´m part of a secret that no-one…"

"Our training is something that concerns only the three of us at the moment, Hinata-dono." He interrupted her, wisely, because she was about to break…

"But... sensei" rather than fear, her voice were trembling with emotion.

"The time will come, Hinata-dono

END FLASHBACK

The curve on his lips was the result of a mixture of pride and surprise, but above all he enjoyed the idea of a prank, which would fulfill his plan "Hinata-dono knows..." Seishin said, rubbing gently Hinata´s backhand.

"She knows what...?" Questioned the Hokage, raising an eyebrow.

"She knows you and I are hiding something important." He kept talking while looking straight at her wrist.

"Really? And does she have any idea about what could be?"

"I do not know..." he gaze at Tsunade "that day they organized a party for you, while we were dancing, she manifested her desire to be part of the secret. I have lived with Hinata-chan long enough to anticipate her success in anything she wants to do" He said smiling playfully.

"Hinata **chan**? Seishin-san..." she said in awe.

"Is there something wrong Hokage-sama? Do you consider inappropriate for me to call the young Hyuuga girl like that?"

"No... its not that. I just..."

"Yes?" he smiled warmly at her.

"That girl easily gets into the deepness of any affection, but you above all have to be aware about the unconditionality of her affections towards a special someone."

"I am..." he confessed looking again at Hinata, losing all sense of belonging, and thus the right to touch her "I understand they are a couple from that day on."

"... Hnn" nodded Tsunade "Sakura told me, with more than enough detail. It not like you to lose the healthy space between teacher-student, not to mention, ninja-mission."

The little finger of a cold foot shook imperceptibly… _Ninja-mission?... _Hinata struggled to open her eyes, to articulate any word, to reveal her consciousness in any form, but she quite couldn´t do so. Not yet... Hinata spent most of the afternoon remembering... and although nothing prevented her from doing so, she refused to succumb to the twin brother of Tannat, why? ... she ask herself… _Nightmares! The nightmares! How long have I slept? I gotta stay awake! I can´t come back to sleep…_

"Tsunade-san..." Seishin, who to talk about private things left out the honorific, spoke to her like a friend "do you think the legend is related in some way with this?"

"I don´t know..."

"There is a possibility that this is not .. that... her destiny. Her destiny... I can not stop thinking about those words: there are those who are looking for her because of ambition, and those who seek to verify whether she´s worthy of the roll she´s been giving or not" he stopped, sighed and continued with a complicated face "... In just one night, under my custody... right under my nose!" he abandoned all composure for once, feeling a tense chain losing up.

"We can´t be sure about anything at this point, Seishin-san...all we can do is wait."

"But how can we ignore the fact that somehow she has been hurt without us having been able to avoid it? I ... Tsuande-san, you entrusted me with this girl because you thought that I would protect her against all evil, but... how could I do it if she´s been hurt in a world in which even my prayers cannot reach her?" he bended his head, and his eyes blackened.

…_Legend...? Destiny?.. _repeated our princess, seeking to understand how those words might fit into her name. Her temperature suddenly fell while those two untouchable for the time, mired in bad feelings continued to be unnoticed. Hinata grew in doubts, they were speaking of her as if she was a story, and recognizing immediately that conversation as the key to solve the mystery that had surrounded her for months, she forced her eyelids to obey. Little by little… inch by inch…

"Hinata!" Tsunade yelled, jumping up to the girl squeezing her between her arms "thank goodness, thank goodness you´re awake, how are you feeling?"

* * *

…_Almost… almost… Konoha is so close…_

* * *

At first her words were mere grunts, her dumb tongue and dry lips were enemies of good diction, but after a cool water drink she felt revitalized, then sat with some difficulty on the bed and said "I have been awake since this morning, I heard you talking a moment ago. Tsunade-sensei, Seishin-sensei, what legend are you talking about? and.... what does it had to do with me?"

The Hokage walked away from the bed to take a seat next to the man whose eyes shone with a divine relief "You shouldn´t push yourself, Hinata-chan. Relax. Tomorrow we'll talk about this"

"If its possible, Hokage-sama" she spoke formally to assured a more serious request "I would like to discussing it now, with the three gathered here, the only ones who are involve in the matter. Right Seishin-sensei?" The severity in her voice and the look of the exhausted kunoichi finally convinced them that there was no point in hiding it anymore, they had been caught.

Tusnade invoked a book and a box of ebony which she kept sealed in a parchment she wore on her waist. An old leather framed book of hundreds yellowed and wrinkled pages, where unknown and unpronounceable titles were read "Puff" in front of their eyes. The blonde woman searched for a page in the book with the title "Princess Moon Eyes." They saw her read quietly, impressed with her lack of expressiveness. Then, Tsunade opened the box where she kept the ribbons and bells from that March 21, when she would deciphered by the kanjis in her feet the role that Hinata would play.

A wave of memories went up to her neck, as bristly and slim as it was pale… Each guess, every question, every blank space falling into place. Forming a reality so… unreal. "So ... Tsunade-sensei and Seishin sensei... think…"

"We know" The Hokage corrected her.

"So... Seishin-sensei has protected me these last few weeks... and before that..." she paused, in disbelieve, and gazed at Seishin eyes "Naruto-kun..."

"That´s right"... he nodded.

"Oh ..." Hinata muttered lowering her eyes…_So that´s why all of a sudden... he came near me, and spent all that time with me..._ "There´s still more than 4 months to December 21. Right?" She waited until they both nodded "then ... what are we going to do to achieve what it seems impossible... in so little time?" Hinata asked.

"We´re not sure if you will require complete mastery of all elements by that date, you may get it later. But anyway... you will be training with Seishin-san until then, and doing it at the village might not be a good idea, that´s why you will be training away, not so far from here, but..."

"It will be just me and Seishin-sensei, right?..." Hinata completed.

"Indeed. It is too risky to involve someone else."

"I get it ..." she nodded, staring at the enormous book on her lap.

"It will be perfectly safe. Seishin-san will be with you at all times, you´ll be training for short periods of time so you won´t have enough time to miss me… and the others…"

* * *

…_The light is on! Is she´s awake???..._

* * *

Seishin didn´t agree, he absolutely didn´t want to be alone with her, he wasn´t sure he could restrain himself, "Hokage-sama, I believe that the most convenient way is..."

"... Seishin-sensei" a thin, white hand called him, and he was mesmerized. He approached to hold it as the most beloved object he had ever held in his hands "is too risky. I wouldn´t want to be a burden anyone..."

"What the hell are you saying Hinata?" Shouted an angry Hokage "you still don´t understand, do you? We are the ones who need your help... and you, you forgive us. That is the biggest reason behind the choice of those guardians. The girl of the legend absorbs evil and gives birth to stars and moons. So enough of that!."

"Hinata-dono..." spoke the redhead "as your protector I assure you that you are not an obstacle at all, but rather a source of inspiration."

…_Protector? ... Why is Hinata so serious? What is that book doing in her lap? It looks heavy... and she looks tired. What are they talking about? wait... What the hell?!! Why is that smurf so close to Hinata?! Is he holding her hand?!... is he fucking kissing her hand?... _

"Does Naruto-kun know about this?" Asked the moon eyes nin.

… _They´re talking about me!!..._Naruto forgot instantly his killing intents as he heard her say his name.

"No."Tsunade denied "he didn´t do any more questions as soon as he heard that your safety was threatened Hinata."

"Naruto-kun ..." she started to feel sleepy, her lips seemed as heavy as a pair of pure silver sheets.

..._Oh ... no ... bad news._ _Has Baa-chan told her about the mission? Hinata may think that I… that I was playing with her! That I lied and pretended to be her friend to accomplish the mission!! Damn… _

Tsunade kissed her forehead. "... I´ll come tomorrow morning."


	19. Running away

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 19: Running away.**

Konoha at dawn was yawning, stretching out that heavy feeling that makes good dreams linger; merchants preparing their business, old women sweeping the sidewalk, children getting ready for school. Hinata felt very comfortable around that particular hubbub; it was familiar, known and invariable, like the caress of a mother.

…_Mom…_ she thought_… I wish you hadn´t been such a mystery. A Hyuuga woman... _she sighed… _What would you say right now? Which words would be magic in your mouth ?.._. she evoked the usual image, a long cerulean hair, white skin, soft hands with that peculiar flower shape scar on her right wrist, pale distinctive clan´s eyes yet... a warmth inside them that no-one could compared to, except perhaps Hinata herself. She remembered the full belly of her mother where, she said, Hanabi slept. They always smiled while talked about random things that usually involved herbs, barks and roots suitable for ointments and teas, the great charm of changing seasons, the respect for all living creatures and in very rare occasions, the Hyuuga family. Hinata had a hard time trying to remember her whit a flat stomach, but... some of the images and especially hers words were always a vividly presence on her mind.

It was at night when she sang a lullaby caressing her hair, so much like her own, or read a short story, that, before kissing her forehead as goodbye, said the strangest things. Phrases like:

_**Be careful to always look up at the stars... **_

_**In a house where the walls are not barrier at all, you must learn to value your privacy and respect other´s…**_

"_**Every great love is beyond compassion" **_

_**The power of choice is our greatest weapon, defense and destruction…**_

_**Like the branches of a tree, twisted and curled, all of us are born from one single seed…**_

_**The silence and peace tend to leave an ethereal impression… treasured them when you have them with you.**_

_**Been over-cautious when it comes to the matters of the heart, it's as dangerous as been reckless with it…**_

The heir was too young to understand the meaning of those phrases; it was with age and experience that she could recognized the dense, bittersweet essence of her mother´s words; still, Hinata were always dragged and intrigued by one specific phrase, that one which echoed in her head whenever her father lectured her about Hyuuga´s clan supremacy; a phrase her mother had special precaution to whispered only in her ear when no-one was around, like the key of a puzzle: …_**Hyuuga eyes can see nothing really ... Hyuuga eyes can see nothing really...**_ for some reason, when repeating those words she felt like she was next to her, and that morning, that was just what she needed …_I'm afraid mom... again ... like that time I saw Father hurting that man. I've never managed to erase those agonizing faces off my memory. I would like you to, like then, cover my eyes with your hands, and tell me that all of this will pass. No promises of good fortune, or threats, or tears... only a sincere and undeniable ` it will pass... it will pass...`_

A pair of blue eyes were watching her meditating in silence. He knew the kunoichi was trying to rearrange her perceptions in light of the so abrupt turn in her road, and even with the growing mass of consolation and philosophy obstructing his throat; he dominated his wishes to talk, touch, hug and contented himself to breathe by her side as calm and serene as possible. Without any apparent sign that her meditation had ended, his student greeted him smiling so kindly that Seishin felt a slight blush rising up to a point beyond his control, event which was solely provoked by her, and only her. Both looked into each other's eyes without another word.

5 minutes later a bird was flying and singing nearby, 10 minutes later some med ninja were called at loud for some emergency. 15 minutes later Hinata's stomach growled shamelessly and ashamed, she broke the silence asking "When are we leaving Seishin-sensei?"

"As soon as possible, Hinata-dono"

In that instant, a black hat fell to the ground exposing a blonde head, shaking by the whole bed snoring.

…_Naruto-kun!..._

The redhead saw with some grief the joy of her moon eyes, and said upon a sober tone "He arrived here a couple of hours after the Hokage left. He insisted on staying with you, although the fatigue knocked him out briefly" A colossal yawn and a few babbling announcements of someone waking up stopped him, and the redhead made an excuse to leave as soon as possible "I'm going to buy something for breakfast Hinata-dono... I´ll come back" seen her smiling toward the neighboring bed made him sighed imperceptibly and ended taciturn "I´ll come back later." Seishin closed the door and walked slowly to the outside world, world he had not visited for 12 days and 11 nights, since Hinata was confined in the hospital. He was calm, one of his peculiarities, and yet his gesture (usually peaceful) drew some confusion, as if an inner court was taking place discussing a matter of the utmost importance.

It's easy to figure out Seishin was imagining what will happen in that room.

The image as clear as the park in front of him began with a broad and tender smile from a woman to a man waking up loudly. Who once rose, almost bounce into the bed where a fragile body trembles visibly. He shouts her name, she whispers his, an invisible pause follow by a deep hug; without releasing his grasp he tell her about his sufferings, his insomnia, the thousand and one reasons he has found to claim the fault on his own for her stay in the hospital. She stops him trying to kindly explain that it had nothing to do with him, with no more success than a slight tightness in their hug and the caress of his blond hair brushing her cheek while he denies with his head. They pull away, sigh, and he smirks to welcome her. With moist eyes the woman nod and a waterfall of blue night curtain falls on her shoulders giving out a weak fragrance, but an unequivocal one. Hers. He inhales it deeply, infinitely relieved to be able to smell it again, registrating each wave of it for future references… as a pleasant print in his memory.

A group of pigeons took off near Seishin, stealing away his attention for a moment. He changed the course to the market without quite having decided what to buy yet. A few blocks later, plunged into indecipherable thoughts realized he was in front of a flower-shop…_It smells like jasmine …_ he thought, and as a involuntary link, the white and warm flower transported him back to that scene which, by leaving them, had chosen not to see, and yet he imagined with so many painful and assertive details.

The image now showed an euphoric blond young man smiling, narrating eloquent, and with an exaggeration easy to read, the latest village´s events, missions, trainings, and the frequents visits to the hospital that their friends made during the last 11 days. She listens with interest and politeness, her lips slightly curved up and her smooth hands elegantly resting in her lap. After having covered all the imaginable banalities, the young man got carried away by the overwhelming desire to hold her, suddenly embracing her by the waist and plunging his head in her ivory neck. With her forehead and cheeks coloring in a deep red, the women whispered his name. Six fox whiskers in a wine color shakes while he confesses how all the time he repeat again and again that night… their night… how come he fainted like that? If he had known this would happen, he would have claim her lips over and over again…and then he stops when the unthinkable makes him wonder, what if he have been hallucinating it all?. He calms himself before pronouncing the new name that bonds them. Taking a deep breath he exhales the three syllables hoping they will be inaudible. A couple of graceful lips are pressed against his cheek. He feels like a burning torch and without giving up his embrace, looks directly into the moon eyes looking for a new "yes" before clasping into her mouth and drinking her sweet plenitude elixir. A kiss unlike the previous one. A passion kiss. 12 days of deprivation can make that to the ones who love and are loved...

At this point, Seishin resolved getting back to the hospital without anything more than a few apples.

* * *

The echo of a couple of steps in unison propagated along the corridor, approaching with singular uniformity to the most popular door of the corridor. A redhead on the right, and a cinnamon-hair on the left. They greeted in silence, preventing, in the case of the brunette, a sleep disturbantion, and for the redhead a love meeting.

The handle was there, where it always was, but... neither of them took it. "Is she awake Seishin-san?"

"Yes, since yesterday, late at night" he nodded.

" ... And she is all right?" the young man asked, rather anguished.

There was something in his voice... that he could relate to. What could it be? His moves always proper, his gestures always impenetrable, his eyes fix and proud. His impeccable behavior, his precise and distant words, and yet his eyes while looking at her… but, above all, while speaking of her, anyone could heard echoed a huge and clear sense of responsibility. His treatment to Hinata was distant, polite and dignified, he seemed doomed to keep composure, to drown his sighs and scream with his mouth closed. There was something... no. There was a lot of this young man in him. "So far everything seems to be fine, Neji-san."

"I see..." he pause to sighed, relieved "Naruto is inside, isn´t he?"

"He is."

"We should…" Neji moved forward, pointing the door´s knob.

Without more words Seishin turned the handle and felt a shiver run down his arm. He closed his eyes involuntarily like a child who prefers not to look the ball approaching quickly.

* * *

A few meters away from Ichiraku's Naruto carried a completely red Hinata in his arms, both smiling, and drawing attention. They ordered and continued their good habit of conversation. "And tell me Hinata... what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm... I ..." …_I hope he won´t get mad at me but..._ "I would like to be with everyone, its being so long since I last saw them" … _and I´ll be leaving so soon…_ "and I want to thank them for everything…"

"It sounds great! Leave it to me!!" he shouted excited.

"Uh?" she looked at him confused

"Kage bushin no Jutsu!" a dozen of Naruto´s made a row in front of them "at 1:00 pm, field 7 okay?"

"Ossshhhhh!" they replied and dispersed.

"We have a couple of hours for us. For now... let's eat"

"Yes! Thank you Naruto-kun!"

* * *

Across the village Neji was reading at loud the note he found among the swirling sheets of the hospital:

I think that as soon as possible means that we will leave this afternoon, Seishin-sensei, and I hope you forgive me if you feel I´m challenging your authority, but today I have something else to do, and my afternoon already has an owner.

Hyuuga Hinata 

The redhead avoided to make any gesture until he noticed the slight annoyance on Neji´s frown, and asked "What is it?"

"Naruto wrote a postscript."

PS: I´ll return her safely to her home in a few hours. 

Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage

"Seishin-san… may I ask you something?"

* * *

A mountain of paper left barely at sight the full forehead of Tsunade, who worked with ardor approving, rejecting, reading reports, singing and humming... until a faint breeze shook the corner of the parchment she held in hands, greeting without hesitation "Good morning Seishin-san, how is Hinata doing?"

"Good morning Hokage-sama. Apparently much better. Her vital signs are regular and her tone muscle is beginning to normalize."

"I see... I see…" said pretending she could still keep reading the parchment "as soon as I finish this I´ll go with you to visit her…"

"Hinata-dono is not longer in bed. She and Uzumaki-san..." he turned aside so she could not see his eyes "well... they will spend the afternoon together under their own terms."

"Hahahaha. They run away! A couple of romantics!" After enjoying the idea of the two of them smiling together, she continued in a more severe tone "since you are already here Seishin-san, I'd like to discuss with you about these scrolls'"

"Of course!" He nodded vigorously "do you think it will work Hokage-sama?"

His blue eyes glowed with intensity, and a curve exposed a lovely white, perfect teeth line _…I have never seen him smile like this before ..._she thought. "In theory it seems very logical, but I had never heard such thing."

"I agree with you... Hokage-sama" he shifted to a very serious tone "... but ... I wasn´t thinking she would be the subject of the experiment, but me."


	20. Mint

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy. Please comment.

**Chapter 20: Mint. **

Medicine tends to give to those who practice it the useful ability to perceive the slightest change in a conversation´s atmosphere. Unfortunately for Naruto this sensitivity plus the perceptive nature of Hinata ended up almost every time in an accurate reading of his actions, intentions and secrets. Although he wasn´t used to lie and hide things, when he was obliged to do so, he would frequently and evidently avoid looking at her in the eyes. And so, over the whole breakfast he was entirely devoted to his noodles, cleaning dish after dish, waiting for Hinata to take the first step. But she, chewing parsimoniously seemed involved in a warm and quiet calm to which he was an out-sider... she irradiated a certain air of oracle, as if the white kunoichi kept under her eyelashes truths which are reserved for angels, spirits and fauns.

Indeed, Hinata soon realized that her boyfriend ate avidly for the only reason to escape from their conversation, and most importantly, he kept quiet when it was clear he had something to say. Therefore she decided to give him all the time he needed to take courage and speak his mind to her, openly. With that line of thought, Hinata allowed herself to wander in her own affairs. Swimming in uncertainty... _This legend is not specific at all, there´s something weird about it… so far, every story and legend I had read have something in common, and that is its fluidly; a concatenation of words which are meant to capture its readers, so they got carried away… for one cannot tell which parts are real and which aren´t. But this one, this legend its nothing like that, it seems to be formed from separate pieces of different text… I´ll have to read it again… there´s something just… awkward about it…_

"Hinata?"

How long have they remained in silent? Judging by the 7 dishes of ramen over the table, Hinata estimated that at least 30 minutes.

"Y…yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hnn…" She nodded "It's nothing. Have you finished yet?"

"Yeah.." _As I suspected… baa-chan must have told her everything. I can see something is bothering her, even now that we´re together, she is avoiding me. I have to clear this up… I must… explain her… _so, following his resolution, showing up his characteristic recklessness and spontaneity, which usually implied moving forward without a plan, he proposed "Would you like to go… somewhere else, more private, so we can talk?" Without pessimism to considerer, he smiled confident waiting for her reply.

On her part, to this point, bethink was more a necessity than a choice for the heir, so Naruto had to called her three times before he got a reaction from her…

"Hinata?"

"Ohh… hmmm…sure, whatever you say its fine" _… Still…. I wonder where they got that book from…_

* * *

"Experimenting on you?" she said in awe, surprised by his disposition, and not at all touched by his intentions "Absolutely not." She exclaimed decisively "I don´t think its necessary, not to mention rational. I know you care a lot about Hinata, but we cannot assume calamities will come ahead if some requirements that have not been yet defined are ignore… besides, the training that we prepared for her will show us an improvement in no time. We cannot afford to experiment on you. " The Hokage finished firmly.

Seishin looked at her impassive, as though he had expected this reaction. "I understand... will do, Hokage-sama. We´ll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..?" she raised her brow and voice a little, but then her face relaxed… "Its certainly soon ...but, yes, it is a priority. I understand that the spot of your training its 12 hrs away, right?"

"That´s right, a vast lake hidden in Western´s woods"

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks at less, water is the element she controls the best" he said proudly. 

"I´ll make sure no teams get near that area, but anyway, nobody will notice you there, Right, Aoi-san?"

"Hnn" the ninja nodded, smirking "it seems to me, you mock me when you call me that Hokage-sama."

"Hahaha" she laughed loudly "I feel young doing so. I remember the days when we all used to call you that, **Aoi**-san"

"One of these days I may reveal Hokage-sama´s nickname on those days…"

"You won´t if you have any appreciation for your tongue. You may go now" She said in a not-very-playful tone.

"Hokage-sama" he bowed laughing inwardly.

* * *

Moving forward without putting too much interest to where, Hinata had passed the turbulent waters of her doubts to swim now in the melancholy which made her prey early that day. She wished to have a mother whom she could talk to about how Hanabi seems to grow up an inch every Winter, how Neji-nii would train with her each morning, when Kiba and Shino named her their spiritual-sister, that her long-time-hero, Naruto, would walk with her smelling like spices… those fresh reinvigorating spices that she used on her ointments to heal tired, wounded, hurt bodies and souls... that her first kiss…

"Hinata?" …_this is the third time already, maybe she´s feeling weak, perhaps I should take her back to the hospital… _something like remorse was biting his ear.

"Amm… yes?" she answered quickly, a bit ashamed of her thoughts.

"Ammm come in. We're already here."

"Here? Where...?" She asked clueless.

"My apartment."

"Ehhhh??..." she screamed, blushing deeply.

The blonde pointed to a door in front of her, revealing an apartment which screamed to the rooftops: SINGLE. Naruto just recently had returned to the village after his last mission, he took a quick shower at his house and went directly to the hospital, thus he didn´t have any time to clean – no that he did that often. His luggage was on the table, which as a result was covered with dust and earth of different colors. The only window in the room was closed, so there was slightly dense air in the room, but in no way unpleasant. At least not for her. There were clothes thrown here and there, the kitchen was empty, except for a few packages of instant ramen and a few dirty plates in the sink. His team photo over the wardrobe, a few scrolls piled up in one corner of the room. Facing the window, which had an exceptional view, his bed was the only piece in the room that gave away some sense of order. The bedspread was a clear-blue-water color stretched all over the surface without a single wrinkle, the only pillow at the top, located right at the center, was big and seemed to be exquisitely soft .

"Hinata?" he repeated worried.

"Uhmm....Yes?" Distracted, now, by scanning up and down the house, which only months ago she only knew from below the street window, like a platonic paradise where her golden-hair-ninja lived; as I was saying, distracted she stayed below the lintel of the door, like fearing once she made a step, everything under her feet would vanish. Was not this part of one of those heavenly dreams that suddenly twisted into bloody, painful, shades, screams and sobbing?

"Are you sure you´re ok?"

"Yes. I´m sure. There´s nothing to worry about." She smiled casually, but something was odd about it.

"No" he crossed his arms, shaking his head in disapproval "Enough playing strong. You need to rest" he took her by surprise, lifting her with his arms as if she weighed no more than a rag doll, carried her across the lintel, closing the door behind him with one foot "my bed is small, but is very comfortable".

"Wa.. wait! ... wait! I'm fine, really!" she screamed waving her hands blushed and somehow terrified.

"Don´t be a brat" he told her mischievously, put her gently on the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare tea, practically the only "dish" besides instant ramen that he knew how to do "I only have mint tea, is that okay?"

"It's my favorite..." answered Hinata flushing, inhaling with pleasure the scent of his bed_…__He lives here…Naruto-kun sleeps here…_an unexpected familiar shiver ran down her back. All that which is ours takes a glimpse of our essence; a bed by its nature will absorb those vibes that the unconscious body radiates at night, and so she thought... _I'm not the only one who has nightmares_...

"Mine too" he smirked, saw her and blushed immediately, because of the figure of a dazzling sleepy nymph, with her legs and arms grasped around his pillow. He carried two cups of different colors in his shaky hands, and thought he didn´t want to spill the tea, an almost irrepressible instinct to lie down next to her was the main problem at the moment, and so half of the herbal drink spread across his way ... _Focus ..focus ..._ he repeated mentally, trying to calm his trembling knees "I'll leave your tea on the table, its hot."

"... Thank you, Naruto-kun"

"You're welcome... Hinata...." after a few seconds, when his goose bumps began to fade away, he sighed deeply encouraging himself, and said "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded breathing heavily.

"What´s on your mind lately?"

"Hmm..." she sighed. "Lots of things… There is nothing to worry about, though."

He wasn´t very bright, but for all he could tell, when a woman repeats over and over she´s fine, she´s most certainly not fine. Naruto sat by the top of the bed, on the only chair of the kitchen table, making use of all of his self-control to respect her private space. He felt her body was still beyond fragile, and that the slightest touch would leave a dent on it.

Hinata, lying on the small bed, hugging a pillow with half body, could see a couple of blue-light sources sparkling from above her, and could hear him purred, she felt happy and uninhibited in a fantasy world. His.

"Still, I would like to know." He whispered, already damp in her scent and presence.

Our moon eyes princess didn´t know how to talk about such a sensitive issue, like family, with Naruto. She had always been very careful not to fall into those areas, and now he was de one who asked her to be part of her thoughts. She now face a clear dilemma, but well, she felt that she owed him at least that much... if she couldn´t, no, if she wasn´t allowed to confess a word of what had been discussed at the meeting last night – not that she was sure she would have told him even if she could – at least she will share the memories that she owned. "Lately I've been thinking a lot about my mother…" she paused to see the steaming cup on the table, and then continued "in what we did together, our talks, her words, the pranks in which we were accomplices, and how happy I was with her"

She kept quiet, looking throughout the window, waiting for him to make a move. It took him a while, but he got it …_Ohhh....I see... she doesn´t want me to feel uncomfortable..._ "What was she like?" he asked.

"Hmmm ... well. My mother was a gentle, loving and beautiful woman, equation which is very rare among the Hyuuga."

"Sounds like you, Hinata."

"Haha..." he giggled a bit "that´s quite a compliment." One could almost hear the murmur of her remote echoes "nobody seems to want to talk about it, but, I have heard before my mom and I are very similar."

"No doubt, that Hiashi guy is ..." before Naruto could finish the sentence, he noticed a change in her face, once white and fresh, now her features darkened by a shadow "not relevant, right now. What kind of things did you do with your mother?"

"Hmmm ... well, she and I used to take long walks in the surrounding forest, looking for herbs and barks to use for hers medicines. It was she who gave me the fundament knowledge of the ointments that I once give you, back at that time when I was invisible to you."

The young man felt those last words like a needle in the eye, and hope he had the chance to explain himself, and deny all charges, but Hinata continued speaking obliviously "She had a beautiful voice... sweet and soft, like a vanilla cookie" then smiled innocently "I remember once we were in the kitchen making dinner. It was December 27 and my father had left the village for clan´s official business. I was so excited to spend some time alone with my mother that for the first time, I dared to ask her to celebrate my birthday. The Hyuuga clan doesn´t normally do it, but days before we saw a celebration in the village, which she called "birthday party". She looked at me with surprise and then with something that some may call sadness, and then just…smiled…broadly and proposed excited: Let's make cookies!" she stopped, her eyes a bit moist, shining with melancholy "It was my first experience with baking, so we did many flavors. Her favorites were coconut, but mine once I tasted it, until today, is vanilla cookies. It reminds me of her somehow…" She finished looking to some random point ahead, not expecting to find her there, already used to the idea of her mother survived only in her mind.

…_I didn´t know her birthday was dec 27, come to think of it, I really haven´t ask much about her, we always talk about all kinds of things, but… a birthday it's a big deal, isn´t it? To know about it may shows you know someone… I do know her… don't I?… _Naruto was captivated. Seeing her in the privacy of his apartment, laid on his bed, hugging his pillow, and listening her talked, calmly and softly about her happy memories, bewitched him. "I prefer chocolate cookies" he managed to said naturally…

"I know you do..." she replied quickly, still looking through the window.

_She knows me. Maybe better than I know her… I want to… _"Do you have more stories like that one?"

"Many of them. The happy part of my childhood I own it to her. When... she was not there... I started to lock myself… inwardly. I spent more and more time inside a reverie than on the real world, so the time came when coming back to reality was like visiting a foreign world. A place full of strangers and weird customs. My father was very strict with me, which made me saw the Hyuuga compound more like a string to the reality that a home…" she paused to breath in "There it lies the origin of my shyness I guess; imagine how is it like to live among strangers who always underestimate you, and whisper a thousand ways of saying "weak", and in addition, to have the responsibility of inheriting your clan, when the time you share with them seems more like a punishment, than an honor."

"Hinata..." he whispered.

"Although... it is true that... many people in the clan have come to accept me as I am, mainly people from the secondary branch. I have learned how to love them, they are wonderful... with all that has been done to them, they still protect us, maybe out of fear, maybe not. Hyuuga new generations are raised under the notion that when I inherit the responsibilities of my father, they will serve a leader who will need their protection in more ways than one." She paused as if her recent words had weigh on her back... a dull ache which had already get used to "I always knew I wasn´t right for the position of heir. I lack many qualities that are basic to all Hyuuga leader, and I have plenty others which are considered useless. There was a time when I myself thought I didn´t have any value... no strength, no courage, no confidence..."

For once Naruto thought the best was kept silence. He draw closer the chair and put the cup in her hands. She took a sip and smiled sadly, looking away.

"Worthless…" she whispered.

He felt a sharp pain on his chest. He knew… he understood…

"And so, you appeared Naurto-kun." She continued, startled him "At the time of the academy... I saw you, a creature as fantasized as me, just like me... but you looked forward and tried to show that you were worth as much as anyone. That was the difference between your dreams and mine. Before being influenced by you, I thought that dreams were something that didn´t belonged to me. Something ephemeral... but after I met you, just by seeing you, I understood that a home is a decision, and to have one, was my biggest dream."

… _A home ..._he thought_… it seems were very alike, in ways a haven´t thought before…. _

"My mother… she kissed me before leaving my room every night. I never heard her cry, but more than once felt a salty drop slipt down my cheek, a tear that didn´t belong to me, after her goodnight- kiss." She touched her cheek, and forehead, as if a slight tingling was running through them. "When she was gone... even though being so small, I understood that nothing would be the same without her. I knew that despite being the heir, I wasn´t part of Hyuuga clan, I was just one more piece of furniture." Hinata saw him for the first time during her soliloquy, straight in the eye and said to him "I´m sorry you have to see me like this, but, I promise that I will be more enthusiastic this afternoon" she smiled like exhausted.

"It doesn´t bother me at all, actually is a delight to explore that part of you that you always keep to yourself so much. You´re human… you have been hurt… you have the right to open yourself up...to be heard and pamper by someone, lucky for me, I am the one in front of who you decide to drop your guard down. As long as I´m here, I will spoil you as much as I can…"

She listened to him carefully …_it looks like the books had had quite an effect on him, he´s much more eloquent_… "... Naruto-kun, can I ask you a something?"

"Yeah".

"The 4th... he sealed Kyuubi on your body...but ..".

"Why would someone do that, to his own son?" he completed her phrase.

She fixed her eyes on him "I understand if it's something you'd rather not talk about..."

"No. it's okay. Its just the first time someone asked me directly. Actually... the reason of the 4th, is more of a leader than a father. He trusted that I would be able to handle it without knowing me, and... If it had been something out of the blue, it would have been a terrible bet against chance; that's why I believe that the 4th knew something... something that nobody else knew. I don´t know how to explain it, but I know he didn´t mean to condemn or hurt me. He… my Dad was just trying to be a good leader for the village."

Naruto looked at Konoha through the window while talking. He turned slightly to see his messy room, in which the slightest improvement was entirely influenced by our princess. The photo on his bureau, the cabinets full of instant ramen, the small table without any chairs, a few scrolls on the dusty floor, his backpack on the table full of his clothes… there, he saw the reflection of his shinobi life, and continued.... "As an orphan, arrived at home never gives you a feeling of belonging. I lived a long time all alone, without knowing why, until I enter to the academy and there, although getting myself in all sorts of trouble, I found people who cared about me. Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke... without knowing how, suddenly, I had a place. I fit in." he stopped, recalling all those invaluable memories, in which, by the way… she didn´t appeared much, it was mostly he and his team… "I was just a child when Sasuke left, and I felt as if he had taken away with him a piece of my recent peace, which ... I refused to give up on. Especially because of the way everything happened..." he wasn´t looking at her, the way she didn´t look at him while talking… there is something terribly intimidating about seeing people eyes, while your soul is been revealed "As an orphan, if one leaves behind the ability to dream... it is very likely that you lose yourself along the road. You were my salvation. I did my best every time for all of you."

"All… of us…?" she repeated like an echo.

"All of you."…_Now is the time!!_… "Baa-chan... she talked to you about the mission she assigned to me a few months ago right?"

She didn´t answered.

"While it is true that at first I considered it as duty, It did not take me long to realized it was my lucky day. I think every day and every night with you have been a reward for all the loneliness of my past. The universe and I are even now, that is if I'm not in debt to it."…_Where did all that come from? ... Ohhh! Reading is indeed useful…_He was proud of himself.

…_So that was what he wanted to tell me… silly boy..._ She laughed to herself. "I never doubt about the sincerity of your feelings... toward me, Naruto-kun. And I also thanked to whatever force that brought us together..."

"Kun?" he asked slyly "...will you quit the honorific someday, Hinata-_san_? Is doesn´t bother me, but ... you´re lying on my bed, I think that deserves a little less formality. Don´t you think?"

"Hahaha..." she laughed openly "I might do it if you prefer it that way, but... not in public." She proposed, like a deal.

"And why not?" He asked intrigued.

"Father… he... well, I don´t know what opinion he may have when he finds out, so I prefer to postpone that confrontation as much as possible."

"I get it" Naruto said,"do you have any name you would like to be call in private?" he winked flirting, raised his eyebrows, smiling coquettishly.

She smiled at the slightest inclination, probably unconscious, from the purring-shinobi to her body. She was young, inexperienced and conservative, but that did not prevent her from recognizing that they were in a tempting situation, and precisely because she understood how easy it would be for him to get carried away by instinct, she could appreciate - but not exactly being grateful about it - the dimension of Naruto´s effort to contain his energies. Hinata had closed her eyes a few seconds before, letting herself go into the peacefulness of the moment. For our princess...this was divine happiness. With all that feeling of total fullness, accomplishment in her eyes, she shook her eyelashes slowly as if she was casting a spell over him, releasing magic dust, then spoke frankly, almost as an order " Kiss me."

After a moment of surprise, Naruto smiled delighted and said teasing her. "Your wish is my command, hime"

* * *

In training camp 7 Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Teamari, Ino, Choji, Neji and Lee were chatting about the bizarre situations in which a mischievous Naruto, without prior announcement, told them time and place but didn't reveal the why of an urgent reunion.

In the distance two known figures approaching caused a great commotion.

"Hinata-chan!!!"

"Hinata-san!"

"Hinata-sama..."

After the initial surprise, the hugs and the squeamishness, all they formed a circle to agree a way to spend their afternoon together. Some voted for eating, a movie, a coffee... Lee suggested playing hide and seek. Everyone booed, mocked, or made a face of impatience, but in the end it was Kiba, the first in disagree over the proposal, who ended up being the first to count.


	21. Izumi

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy. Please comment. And I wish you all a year full of great things.

**Chapter 21: Izumi. **

For the twelfth time in the day a noisy splash resounded within the clear lake, scaring away a few birds from its nest; the twilight was getting near,and hours had passed without any apparent breakthrough. A few leaves floating on the lake, brown shades and dry air gusts reminded him that autumn had come, and warned him that so would do the winter. Seishin sighed loudly and somehow sweetly, calling her with a patient voice. "Hinata-dono, are you all right? Is there something bothering you?"

"Hmm... I..." she mumbled without facing his cerulean eyes, always so straightforward.

"I can see you fail to concentrate, is there any chance this is related to us being away from Konoha, Hinata-dono?" he put up his usual smile, warm and quiet.

…_Perhaps its true... it's been 2 weeks already since the last time we were home, and that time we stayed only long enough to refill our supplies; Hanabi was far from home, Neji-nii´s birthday passed by without me being able to give him his gift... and I didn´t get to see Naruto or any of my friends. Seishin-sensei is practically the only person with whom I had had contact for more than a month and a half…_ She thought in a beat "It might be" then answered "I apologize if I cause you any troubles for something as simple as this, Seishin-sensei, but... I miss…"

"Who?" He asked narrowing his eyes, yet outlining a comprehensive and friendly gesture.

"Them... all of them" she muttered.

The redhead quickly calculated, carried away by the spell of her sad eyes, an acceptable time-break. After all she had earned it. Anyone who could resist that kind of training deserves a good rest..._Especially her…._ "We could..."

"No..." Hinata interrupted him almost whispering, lowering her head "that's not necessary. My attention is absent for another reason. Please... let us just continue."

"Hmm... Hinata-dono, if your concentration is poor so it will be the result of the training. So far I think we had done an excellent job. It´s wise to know when to take a break to breath_._"

"But..."

The redhead´s gestures were always rather formal, but little by little, her female insight was beginning to suggest some change, subtle but undoubtedly present. It was as if the words of her young sensei were moisten with dew, as if his eyes received with pleasure the sun's rays, as if his smiles were born more naturally, as if his elegant body language were unconsciously leaning towards her. But, well, wasn´t that normal? At least, any person with whom Hinata would shared a considerable amount of time, gradually tended to make the same changes - all except her father – maybe because of that, she ignored his almost inaudible sighs, thinking that perhaps he would also have someone waiting at home for him.

"Prepare your things Hinata-dono, we leave at dawn."

"Yes! Thank you!"

* * *

It had been 24 days, 14 hours and 32 minutes since he last saw her, but who´s counting?

Naruto walked back to his apartment, with slightly drooping shoulders, arms swaying softly with a pronounced convex curve on his back - hump – an obvious sign that he was drawing himself at home. Covered in sweat and earth, his body had a dozen new and insignificant wounds that would vanish as soon as he stopped paying attention to them. But it didn´t really matter that these scratches, so typical of his extreme-kind-of-training, heal overnight; cover them with clean bandages and the fragrant ointments Hinata gave him at irrational amounts, had become a routine_...Hinata..._ he sighed, suddenly perceiving an itch on his tired legs, more strongly than before. Again, dragged by the centrifugal force of doubt, despite not having any strength left, he reviewed the premises that had hovered in his head for days and days_._

Fact number 1: They never announce their departure or return.

Fact number 2: The didn´t send weekly reports on their progress.

Fact number 3: They were always the two of them, and no one else.

Fact number 4: They never talked about their "missions"

What type of mission requires two med-ninjas? It couldn´t be a recognition mission, because they would have to report! The most rational conclusion he came to find was... that their assignment involved many wounded, and many wounded equals danger... and yet...

Fact number 5: they never asked for reinforcements or let him join them.

Naruto was starting to feel very intrigued and eve more irritated by the matter.

That afternoon he had been lucky enough to run into Kiba when Hinata´s smell was approaching. The dog-boy told him she would arrive in just over two hours, enough time to shower and let the evening workout fatigue run down along with the cold water. In those days, training was all the sky-blue-eyes _shinobi _had to keep his mind out of things; otherwise he would find himself, again and again, reading the same book she left in his hands the last time, despite having finished reading it three days later, or more frequently enlisting those afore-mentioned premises so tormenting and inevitable. He left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his mind fixed on the idea of receiving her... at last. He shook his hair like a puppy soaked by the rain, and proceeded to digged in high piles of dirty laundry to find the perfectly clean outfit reserve for situations like this.

Fresh and renewed, he quickly shut the door and left.

.

.

.

.

.

…_That damned mangy dog…_ growled Naruto minutes later …_Did he lie to me? It wouldn´t be the first time I have been deceived like this, but... even so, I know I'm not leaving until I have to_... almost laughing at himself, the blond took a leaf that the wind blew in his direction while waiting impatiently sitting above the lintel of the main gates... _it's hard to do so when there is no way of knowing how long will she stay this time…_ Far to the horizon, a pair of figures approaching made his heart skip a beat.._. Hinata? ..._ Naruto covered his eyes from the sun and tried to sharpen his vision narrowing his eyes; to the distance, there it was the marble figure of our princess, smiling broadly and waving at him. "Hinata!!"

Containing her urgency, she walked slowly side by side with her teacher. Seishin, seeing the noisy ninja ran towards her, took a deep breath and spoke solemnly "You may get ahead if you want to, Hinata-dono"

"Thank you, but no" she declined, her hands knotted in front of her navel, with a slight pink all over them "Everyone fulfills a role in a relationship, and that one belongs to him." she said smiling beautifully, between proud and divinely resigned.

_**R.e.l.a.t.i.o.n.s.h.i.p… R.e.l.a.t.i.o.n.s.h.i.p. **_

The terrible word vibrated on Seishin´s ears, along with the loud shouts from the ninja for who he was beginning to feel a bit of... what was it? Jealousy?... No. It was... something different... it was more like…

"Sensei... is something wrong?"

"No." He denied it with a colder tone than he intended to "I'm going to report our progress to the Hokage."

"Hnn" she nodded, fairly familiar to the remarkable change that her sensei experienced each time they arrived to the village.

"For now, there´s no need to unpack. First we´ll listen to what Hokage-sama has to say. I'll take the luggage to the Hyuuga compound" he stretched out his hand to Hinata's bag, brushing lightly her hand in the process "please be careful."

"Thank you, sensei" she smiled, as always.

Seishin fixed his eyes on her, a look that gave off a meaning different than usual. His eyes normally revealed serenity, a confidence that printed on the receiver a deep and sincere curiosity, which provoked in them the desire to answer as quickly and honest as possible. But this look, which Hinata saw only for a split of a second, showed an undeniable and irrepressible eagerness to catch her smile, as if he was considering very seriously got frozen at the time, and live without regret in the future or memory of his past. His sapphire eyes radiated a dim light, but warm... he smiled back, and after a bow, walked away slowly.

The blond was not very good at reading atmospheres, but he couldn´t help but noticed the way Seishin looked at Hinata while saying goodbye. It was... a mixture of love, fear and sadness. It didn´t actually bothered him, but it was rather unsettling. As they passed along the way, both men gave each other an unfriendly look. The wind waved slightly the lose red-hairs that covered his white frame, and exposed, on his timeless frame a motion slightly bitter, sad and defeated. Naruto felt a cold chill ran down his back _... that... gesture..._ he thought, and then felt a soft breeze coming from her direction.

"I´m back…"she whispered_._

"Welcome home..." he replied. Forgetting about her teacher, at less for a while, because just by being in front of her his knees betrayed him and he fell on the ground…_ am I shaking?..._

…_Is he trembling? Is he sick or injured?..._ she thought. "Naruto!"

Surprised and very much embarrassed, he lifted his eyes while standing up to find a slight blush on her cheeks and her white pearls shining in concern. "You call me... Naruto" he smiled delighted.

"Well… we´re alone, aren´t we?" she smirked, and felt like inch by inch, a running shiver ordered her to pounce at him.

"I have the perfect nickname for you!!" he shouted, as if he had suddenly remembered it, with that impulsiveness worthy of a psychiatric evaluation.

"Really?" she asked curious "and which is it?"

"Hime!" Naruto replied proudly.

… _Hi… hime?...Is he trying to tell me that he discovered something?..._ Hinata was speechless... _is that a hint?..._

* * *

Tsunade meditated with her hands covering her mouth, as if that way she could prevent from any external ears to hear their talk. "Are you sure, Seishin-san?"

"I trust her, Hokage-sama"

"That was not my question" she replied with that intrinsic aggressiveness that characterized her "I'm sure Naruto would never do anything that could hurt her, but... it will be difficult to keep him under control. I´ll give him some credit, he has grown up, but..." she paused, as if she was searching for the right words "but still, the idea does not seem appealing to me. Do you think the result will exceed the risks?" she finished that sentence raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hmmm... I think that it will be a valuable contribution" the redhead replied cautiously "lately she seems lost in thoughts. It is possible that Uzumaki-san is more of a help than a hindrance... and also, I understand that the air is his element, right?"

"Yeah…" despite had receiving two reasons of considerable weight, Tsunade found it difficult getting rid of her concerns. On one hand, Naruto was one of the strongest elements in front of any mission, on the other hand, this was about two teenagers who had just discovered the pleasure in sharing their life with another human being on a high and intimate degree... both been always alone, in different ways, but equally hurtful. The novelty always carries the inexperienced to do stupid things. It was thus a bet in which she didn´t see - as a mother without a title that she was - by any angle any chance of a gain, only hazards and risks. Still, she trusted her former battle comrade´s skills, and very reluctantly also saw some potential benefits... after a moment of internal deliberation, she continued as a judge who always leads to justice, though it may hurt "If you think so, Seishin-san, he´s all yours. It's been some time since he had someone to guide his training, so it will be a triple gain. I'll talk to him and make him understand the seriousness of the matter, although I will not give many details. Can you keep the two of them under your barrier´s protection?"

"Undoubtedly. Hinata-chan has also had an effect on my skills." He smiled with an unexpected twinkle in his opaque rubies.

…._Hinata-chan?... _"Seishin-san... how... how is that going?" Asked the Hokage a little bit uncomfortable, feeling that it was not her place to ask, but to her surprise, she received a response.

"Not so good... Tsunade-san" As always, invoking a more intimate atmosphere to confess his troubles to his older friend, who by chance, happened to be his boss.

"Oh..." the women in her, and not the leader, muttered "so you have more than one reason to add Naruto to the group, right?"

"Yes..." he nodded, not lifting his head "She´s a kid. Despite all...she´s still just a child."

* * *

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru found them playing as a couple of kids making each other tickles all over; most of their friends knew that they were in a relationship since earlier that year, but none of them had ever seen them exercising the rights that comes with the label. Naturally they called them from far, waiting for them to return to each own personal space.

"Shino, Kiba, Akamaru! I´m back!"

"Welcome back, Hinata-chan"

Soon, the four of them were on their way to Ichiraku's without even realizing it. It was the logic step when it came to Naruto and Hinata. After a few ramen dishes had piled up on the bar, the night, light and fresh, had fallen over Konoha´s forest. Shino, currently on charge of some administrative responsibilities, informed her that from the rookie 9 the only groups currently present were 8 and 7. True, the kunoichi had no idea how long it would take until the next "mission" but something told her that she would not be able to witness another dusk. "It's time for me to go home..." she muttered more to herself than to the others.

"We´ll walk with you!" Kiba and Naruto yelled at once, while the guy with glasses nodded.

There was a nice breeze blowing, and distracted by the many issues to be resolved, she looked up at the night sky, a habit she had adopted since an early age following her mother's advice - …_**Be careful to always look up at the stars...**_ - and she was effortlessly transported to one night at the training lake. She smiled. It was refreshing to see the stars reflected on the water those nights. It gave her the impression that it wasn´t the day´s fatigue that made her stayed out there, after being exposed to all sorts of indescribable pains; the stars reflected in the lake, offered her the change to think that she been there had nothing to do with the exhaustion that hardly allowed her to stand on her knees at the end of the day, but it was her own decision.

The training consisted mainly of 3 parts.

At daybreak, teacher and student rose to meditate just when the first sun-ray´s crossed the crystalline pond, making the most of, in words of the redhead words "the sprout of life" every morning. They sat with their backs straight to the point of a right angle, breathing in harmony, with their legs in a knot right in the middle of the lake. He never told her how long the morning meditation would last, but at the less expected moment, Seishin would attack her, launching suddenly at the princess who usually received one or two knocks before breakfast time. Taijutsu - Hyuuga style mostly, but not always. And thus, the first part finished.

After breakfast, they began a rich variety of exercises that were intended to master the element in turn. Hinata found genius the techniques Seishin used to synchronize each part of her body and made it an extension of the element. From stretching; stabilizing water drops with minimal chakra infusions so it remained suspended on the mid air – which then became, as the difficulty degree increased, something like molded shape-water figures in the air like if the water was mud – sowing seeds and made it bloom faster; manipulate the shape of the three´s roots, branches and trunks; swaying the trees and nature around to her left with her right hand, and to the right with her left hand; swinging on the thinner branches without using nothing but chakra to remain up there; remain static in the strangest positions, normally with no more than the tip of her toe to withstand her whole body. And so on…

The third part of the training always started at seen the first glimpse of the orange sunset on the horizon, under the starlight alone, and by far was her favorite part of the day. In this they mixed their chakra, simultaneously with one or more elements. There were also sparring sessions involved, and sometimes lessons on how to combine the elements for the best. It was at this time, after Seishin had finished healing any injury which they would earned during the day, in which she stayed out there to watch the stars above, until she could feel again her legs. At least at first it was only her legs, later on she had to wait a little longer to regain the sense of touch, and her motor control over arms and legs.

Water and earth didn´t cause her any problems, but for some days, when they started with the new element, the air put her frequently under difficult situations. She ran out of chakra extremely fast, the amount of energy and air in the mixture were often explosive; and unfortunately for her, finding the balance between her essence and the element was clearly unnatural. When Hinata asked Seishin why was it like that, got a simple and concise answer: "You don´t know freedom, freedom doesn´t know you, Hinata-dono" _...Freedom... so many years in the Hyuuga house may have that effect on people. Neji-nii... I wonder if he´s home…._ Lost in her mind, the door of the mansion appeared in front of her sooner than she would expected it, and then realized that she hadn´t say a word all the way to her house; she apologized terribly flushed, bowed, and disappeared inside the walls of the compound before anyone could say goodbye... _How strange… _the three of them thought.

Walking down the street, they found a big, immobile surprise on the middle of the street; a small figure motionless with eyes fixed on the Hyuuga mansion. Somehow she seemed familiar, but it was not until they were two steps away that Shino recognized the girl from that mission near the village of cloud "Izumi-chan!" _(Chapters 5, 6 y 7)._

The three shinobis called her, and try to draw her attention in many ways, but all was in vain, she simply kept watching, as if she was petrified, towards the Hyuuga house. The blond one at first thought she was under some kind of genjutsu, but after dismiss it and simultaneously receive an order from the Hokage, he decided it was best if Tsunade gave her a look.

* * *

With a plan of mutual agreement about the points that were to be reveal and those which they wouldn't even mention, Tsunade called for Naruto, and Seishin went for a little walk.

When the knuckle-head appeared holding a little girl's who appeared to be out of it, the blond woman had a bad feeling.

.

.

.

Finally, after spending the first 10 minutes checking her, the med-ninja couldn't detect the slightest abnormality, except for her lack of response of course; and so, Seishin appeared, true to his word to give the Hokage a few minutes alone with the most-likely, by now, over-enthusiastic ninja.

"Hokage-sama" The redhead called her respectfully, but not hiding his intrigued look.

"Ah… yes, come on in" she sighed, again Naruto had managed to ruin her plans " This is... a girl that team 8 and Naruto protected on mission a few months ago, near the village of the cloud. She seems to be sleepwalking... or under some kind of hypnosis."

Now, let's consider briefly about the situation in which Naruto found himself. The last time he saw Seishin, he noticed a clear hostility on his part, a very strange thing coming out from the redhead who always ignore his stares and disrespectful words. Seishin would usually just smile, and look away, which irritated Naruto the most. But truth be told, it wasn´t that icy stare he gave him which troubled him the most, but... that look of sorrow, loss, bitterness and confusion that followed, that gesture... Naruto knew it well. Sakura had the same one, painted on her frame all the time, a few years ago, when the name Sasuke was mentioned. That gesture was a clear message, even for someone so antipathic and dense like him... that was the face of someone who had lost something very dear. Naruto´s face was serious, expression that was not commonly found on the face of the one who possessed the most contagious smile of all Konoha. As suddenly as a knockout blow, just by hearing the red-head´s voice, his face darkened, surrounded by a murderous aura _...The worst thing is that he´s with her the whole time! Always... always there; if ever I get to know that the reason behind these long absences is because of this bastard, I will rip out his head with my teeth's!..._ Trying to calm down a bit, he reasoned that the best way to find out why Hinata and Seishin were continuously assigned to that peculiar kind of missions was asking him face to face; with that in mind, Naruto took a deep breath and said "You" looking at Seishin "How is Hinata´s training going?"

"Hinata-hime!!" the little zombie-girl yelled, speaking for the first time, breaking that almost palpable atmosphere that has been formed between the two males.

"Hime (princess)???" Naruto was puzzled "Izumi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Where is Hinata-hime? Where? where? I need to find her!!" she screamed with her hands clasped over her chest, like if she was protecting something very dear.

"What´s with the urgency?" Asked the Hokage with suspicion.

"Its time for her to have the parchment." Answered the girl as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She 'll need it."

"Parch.. ment?..." muttered Naruto "Why? Why would Hinata need something like that?"

"Because the autumn equinox is approaching and its moon is the one in which she have to reveal it. Hinata, but first I need to talk to her. I need to talk to her! Please! Where's Hinata-hime?"

"Autumn Equinox?" Tsunade murmured "That´s on September 21 if I am not mistaken... there´s 9 days left." The Hokage was shocked "How do you know about Hinata? Who sent you? What does that parchment contents? And why do you call her Hinata-hime?" Tsunade asked with caution.

"That´s a lot of questions…" she sulked "well… because my grandfather scolds me when I called to her "Hinata-oneechan" he told me that the moon eyes princess could not be…" Behind Tsunade there was a very startled, dumbfounded blond, with an interrogation sign all over his face "…Naruto-niichan... why are you making such a strange face?"

Seishin looked squarely at the Hokage who opened her eyes with surprise, took her hand to her forehead as if she were exhausted and after a sigh met Seishin´s blue stare with a clear message "Now we have to tell him all of it..."

* * *

Hyuuga´s gardens were her favorite place in the whole compound, for many reasons; the first of all was her mother... she could still remember how she and her mother used to woke up sooner than most of the member of the clan, just to smell the aroma of chrysanthemums, roses, jasmine and mint in a fresh morning, when all the dew evaporates slowly. Another reason why she was so fond of that area was because it was the scenario of her morning´s sparring with Neji; in that remote part of the house that no-one but them used to visit, she could stumble, fell, scream or strike a blow squarely between his ribs without worrying about people comparing their skills. It was just them.

She was playing nervously with a little package, wrapped in green paper, between her flawless hands; Hinata sincerely hope her silent calls would reach him. She suspected that the quiet ninja was not only able to read assertively her body language – not that it was that much of a challenge for him, he knew her for so long now – but, he could hear her even if she didn´t make any sound, even when they were apart. Yes, most of our princess´s charms were after all related to her instincts, her imagination and her great ingenuity. A strong bond has been formed between them in the past few years, that´s a fact, and although Hinata had never figured out its origin, the possessor of a petrifying gaze once said to her with a soft voice "It's the tangled thread between a protector and the protected", then smiled imperceptibly to anyone who was not her.

Now, Hanabi was in the dojo, training. His father in his office, and Seishin was not home. She didn´t expect a warm welcome, but neither did she want to be by herself all night. She had been sitting in the same spot for two hours before she decided to use her last resort: her servants. Hinata avoided as much as she could to exercise her privileges as a member of the elite, not to mention as the heir of the clan, but that night was simply not a night to be alone at home. Although she regretted it as soon as the messenger walked away down the hall, it was already too late. Soon, the package in her hands had wrinkles everywhere, due to her constant and almost rough touch.

"Hinata-sama ... you called?" She heard behind her shoulder.

"Neji-nii…"

"Is something wrong?" He asked with an inexpressive voice, in which only she could have hear a curiosity note.

Hinata quickly stood up and turned on her heels to offer him the package she had, with a bow. He looked at her surprised until he heard her saying with her hands still extended "Sorry I wasn´t here on your birthday, Neji-nii"

A genuine and gentle smile appeared as soon as it was gone, and again his face turned back to be lifeless. "Thank you, Hinata-sama… may I open it?"

"Yes!" She smiled at him warmly "I hope you like it…"

He found two rows of six little ointment jars labeled according to type of injury. Neji smiled touched… _This is so like her..._ and before he could speak, she interrupted him "There's more... at the bottom of the box".

He stretched his hand to discovered a necklace made out of silk with a pendant shaped like a half moon surrounded by 6 stars, 3 black and 3 white on a blue-night background, he glanced at her with questioning eyes, and the princess declared, somehow embarrassed, "It is... an amulet to keep you safe... to be honest it worries me a little being away for so long because... you're a great shinobi, but... sometimes you don´t take good care of your body, so... I give you as a gift that amulet with my prayers on it, my mother used to tell me... that it will always keep me safe..." out of it, wrapped in memories, Hinata evoked those afternoons which her mother devoted to embroidered on each one of her kimonos that symbol with so much dedication, so much love... so much care, whispering in her ear …_**Be careful to always look up at the stars...**_ _What a beautiful night_... she though, and whispered almost unconsciously "The starry sky is exceptionally bright today, don´t you think, Neji-nii?"

He nodded, while putting on the necklace, and smiled confident "Indeed"

"Would you spar with me for a little while, Neji-nii?"

"Of course I would, Hinata-sama".

* * *

How long can someone hold his jaw open before feeling it getting dumb?

Naruto was searching on the Hokage's face a glimpse of mischievousness, which would reveal that the story was a joke and, that soon enough she would make fun of him for always being so gullible and simple-minded. But… in fact ... the only thing one could read on the blonde's frame was an increscent concern, so much like Seishin.

Izumi gave a fairly clear summary about the whole situation, as much as can be expected from a girl of her age, and maybe even a little more. After some time she managed to convince the skeptic's ninjas that his grandfather was in fact part of the "judges", and that her mission was only to deliver the scroll to Hinata when she were ready.

"Izumi-chan" the Hokage spoke after searching in her childish frame something out of place, and not finding any sign of guilt or slyness "What do we have to do?"

"Well... my grandpa told me: `Hinata-hime has to sacrifice her innocence`"

"Hinata has to do what?!!!!" they all screamed.

Naruto blushed from head to toe, and Seishin, against his will, set his eyes on the blond with the biggest severity and a murderous flame while asked him "Is it something that Hinata-dono not longer posses?"

"I... I..." Naruto began to feel dizzy just when heard a much more terrible voice rise above his head.

"Narutoooo what did you do to her?" A vein jumped across Hokage´s forehead, who was beginning to crack her fists

"Nothing, Nooothing!! We haven´t done ANYTHIIIING !!!!!"


	22. Innocence

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy. Please comment.

**Chapter 22: Innocence… **

Innocence… like the white glaze of a mountain right after a blizzard had past; a cover of immaculate and virgin snow, free of all kind of influence.

An aura that projects everything through a pure glass so one could find on the other side a new and magical world every day.

Innocence is what gives us the capacity to be surprised by the simple and repeatable facts of life: the moon, the dew, the smell of damp earth, the sunsets... that one who´s innocent, tends to smile more often.

But... well… what did that girl mean when she said "Innocence"? Assuming that everything she said was true, what was it that determined that Hinata was now prepared? The Hokage repeated to herself again and again her last words…"Izumi-chan, how old are you?"

"Seven" she replied showing her fingers proudly.

"What do you mean by "sacrifice her innocence"?"

"I dunno. That was what grandpa told me" she smiled cheerfully.

Naruto, Tsunade and Seishin smiled uncomfortable, big drops of sweat running down their cheeks.

"You come to us with a lot of information that we already have, and none of what we need, little one." The blonde, worried, almost out-of-patient-woman spoke rubbing her forehead.

"It's not my fault. Answering questions it's not a part of my mission, but only give the parchment to Hinata-hime."

None of those who were present could sense a hidden motive in the little girl whose brown curls and quiet, direct, uninhibited and almost irreverent gaze did nothing but showed why she had been chosen for the mission. Izumi could impersonate "innocence" in an undeniable way. Naruto wondered how two people as different as they could fit so comfortably in one concept. Izumi... was a free spirit, she spoke frankly and unconcern about the consequences, her eyes were sincere and she had countless gestures. Hinata... Hinata was a warm and caring spirit, she didn´t spoke that much, but when she did her words seemed to be more like a sonnet, a poem, a prayer, than a simple conversation. Her eyes in battle were fierce and fixed, and out of the field were often elusive... but when someone could reached them, a watery and timid pearls which radiated tenderness; that someone, even if it was the most bloodthirsty ninjas there was, could felt something changing within. The casual nature of the blonde ninja that was lost in thoughts, at the moment useless, revealed itself, and not waiting until the conversation was over, he said to the girl triumphantly."I´ll walk you to Hinata´s home, Izumi-chan."

"No!" denied in unison the two eldest ninjas crossing their arms.

"It's late, we don´t want Hinata get into trouble" warned Tsunade.

"Uzumaki-san isn´t allow inside Hyuuga´s walls. If Hokage-sama decides to grants Izumi-chan´s request, I´ll guide her."

* * *

Training with Neji was always a delight.

Sparring with Hinata was a constant surprise.

The moon rose white and smiling wide. How long have they been performing their aggressive dance? Probably a little over two hours, judging from their chakra reserve almost draw, and although both now were breathing with difficulty, there was no sign at all that of any of them had intended to stop. Due to courtesy and perhaps caution, they avoid using anything other than juunken, implicit agreement in all their matches at home. But this time, Neji could feel something different in her positions and in the shape of her chakra blows. Yes... there was something, but, what? At that moment everything he could do was felt it... because if he stopped to consider his thoughts he would be needing her medical skills as well. "Enough for today…" Neji talked between gasps.

"Yes." she stopped, and made a small bow, two deep breaths later she smiled for him "Thank you, Neji-nii"

He made a lower bow, and said "Thank you, Hinata-sama"… _She is different…. But…_ what was it? It was because she looked happy? He had seen her happy before, on periods of time fleeting and rare, but happy anyway; this somehow was between happiness and… absence…

Hinata, could read him and suspected that he saw something he couldn´t quite identified in her. She knew it. Even she could feel a subtle change developing whiting her as well, although human condition tends to be the last to notice its own metamorphosis. She knew her change had something to do with the recent news, her training, and with Naruto; but all the same, she could not quite figure it out yet.

Perhaps many people didn´t understand them, but they could read each other with an accuracy only acquired by remaining attentive, despite the constant presence. It was a relationship with tons of love and a few words. And like all those who share a bond like that, they felt tempted by sharing confidences. Never the most dark and deepest secrets, but those that held a particular meaning related to each other. And this confession was especially hard to keep from him. It tickled on her lips every time she saw him. Why? Because of the entire village, he was the only one who could have understood the implications of that legend to her role as an heir. She felt frustrated in front of him, not been able to humbly ask him …_What would you do niisan?..._

He was looking at her not from far and soon noticed a hint of sadness in her gestures. "Hinata-sama are you all right?" He interrupted her line of thought with the sole intention of distracting her from what went over her head, because it was more than obvious for him that it was something that caused her distressed, and even hurt her.

"Hnn..." she nodded "I have been thinking... the moon will be full soon." She said, while looking at the sky.

He knew she was lying; telling lies wasn´t exactly her stronger spot, but he also knew that sometimes it was best to go with the flow. He sat at a respectful distance, and yet parallel to her "In nine days I believe… have you been following its pace, Hinata-sama?"

"Uhh?" She looked at him confused.

"The moon´s pace."

"Oh... yes, because... lately..."

"You have been out... very often" he completed.

"Yes ..."

"Is there any change, Hinata-sama, that we could train under the full moon together?"

"I don´t think so..."

"And in the near future, should I expect that our meetings will be even rarer?

This time his voice had a tone that trouble tone, and that rarefied note made her answered ambiguously, just in case she was the reason for the momentary gesture of concern on his usually expressionless face. "Probably..."

"I see... then I must warn you about something" he put up his formal mask, the one he used in the clan´s meetings all the time "There's a rumor about Naruto and Hinata-sama running around these days in the village. I´m sure that Hiashi-sama will ignore unworthy sources, but… if Hiashi-sama asks me…"

"I get it, Neji-nii, I could never ask you to lie to Father for me." She quickly affirmed.

"If I may finish... Hinata-sama"

"Excuse me... go ahead"

"If Hiashi-sama asks me, what should I answer? What would you want me to tell him?"

* * *

"We should get in through the back door; I would not want to disturb anyone." The redhead spoke quietly, forgetting that at that time it was surely closed by now. Izumi was walking behind him at a close distance, as if she used to follow orders. Once there, Seishin leaned to embrace her so they could jumped to the other side of the wall, but she rejected him with a childish gesture. Surprised the redhead saw Izumi place one foot on his knee, and jump over the obstacle with ease_…Oh... skillful. That explains the confidence…_

"Hinata-hime!"

"Izumi-chan?"

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she leaned a little towards the child to check her body´s integrity.

"I was looking for you Hinata-hime."

"Looking for...? --- Sensei! Did you come here together?"

"Indeed. Good evening, Hinata-dono, Neji-san" the timeless shinobi greeted "I was told to escort Izumi-chan to your home for the night, if it's not too much trouble; and tomorrow morning we have orders to show up at the Hokage´s office. For now, Izumi-chan needs to sleep and Hinata-dono will do well to do the same."

"Got it" she agreed, suddenly conscious of her fatigue "Good night Neji-oniisan, Seishin-sensei."

"Rest well, Hinata-sama"

"We better take a long bath before going to bed..." Hinata sighed satisfied, and smiled at Izumi "it seems that we need both need it." She said to the girl as they walked away hand by hand together. "I guess you will be sleeping with me tonight, is that ok, Izumi-chan?"

"Yes!"

The two men saw them off and get lost in the dark hallway. The silence between them was comfortable; their actions reflected courtesy and an immeasurable respect. Back in those days when Hinata still had some time to share with friends, Seishin and Neji would always said goodbye to her at the main door, and proceeded to walked to the north gardens, waiting for her return while training. That´s how a strong bond of complicity was born between them. The common goal was to protect, protect **her**. Sure, there were more than one person who shared their interests, but they were the ones in charge. Because, officially, it was their duty.

"Seishin-san, how is Hinata-sama´s training progressing?" Asked the chestnut-hair, with his eyes fixed on the night sky.

"Surely you have already noticed..."

"Yes" Neji nodded "Her improvement is impressive... but I meant... How is progressing in the sense of... how long it will take to finish her current training schedule?"

_...Of course, Neji-san has already notice how rigorous her training must be ... he´s probably worried..._ "I hope not too soon…" answered the redhead with a deep voice, like the echo of an idea he avoided at all costs.

* * *

The next morning a rarefied atmosphere greeted them at Tsunade´s office.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama"

"Morning Hinata, Seishin-san... Izumi-chan." She put some papers aside, and clapped "All right, now getting to business. Izumi-chan, yesterday you said you have something to say to Hinata. Let's hear it."

"Ok!"

After a brief explanation we got back to the main point:

"Hmm... Izumi-chan" Hinata asked blushing terribly "what do you mean by "sacrifice my innocence "?"

"Mmm... dunno. But my grandpa sends you this."

The girl pulled out from her pocket a small envelope that had the following lines: "In autumn the moon leans slightly and the sun appears in her mirror as lord and master of all; the night of the battle between pearl and fire, her majesty would admire on the sharp ray´s blade the divine sacrifice of the innocence that her soul has grown, and in the beam of his divine light it will be revealed her road, her choice, and her gift."

Undoubtedly, that massage had a way too family style.

A few minutes of silence later, Hinata asked "Izumi-chan, did your grandfather wrote that?"

"Nop. He told me it was... a piece of the puzzle"

"Puzzle? I don´t get it" Hinata murmured "what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmmmm..." the girl thought about it for a moment, and then she raised her voice with an "eureka" like tone, saying proudly " ´Allow yourself to be guided by the little pushes of the universe´!!!"

"Little… pushes?? What are you talking about Izumi-chan?" Hinata, as patient as she was, was trying to be polite, but the situation began to diminished her manners for once…._Still… that kind of language is rather odd, and I get the feeling it's a piece of something bigger…_

"Yep. It's what grandpa always says. Oh, yeah, one more thing, the scroll should be released the same night that will be unroll. September 21."

"Hmmm... seems to me, Seishin-san that you will have to look after 3 children" Tsunade teased him.

"... Hnn" he nodded.

"Three??..." Hinata asked confused.

"Now in view of the latest news" Tsunade continued "Seishin-san, I think you will need more food. Hinata you'll be responsible for providing a couple of clothes for Izumi-chan. You will all meet at 6:00 pm at the main gates. You may leave."

Once alone, Tsunde walked to her studio, and invoked the old book that she always carried around her waist, and began to flipped page after page, like she had done it a dozen times before. The dry yellow pages crunched under her fingers; ancient and forgotten languages; unpronounceable words and indecipherable pictures; a new world of hieroglyphics faded by the effect of time. She sighed_... this would be so much easier to translate if Seishin could help me, but... he has his own problems and responsibilities... frankly I wouldn´t like to change places with him... Naruto tends to be a real migraine... _then smiled softly, almost mocking him …_ for now, I´ll do what I can…_

* * *

A few hours later, all set up, teacher and student were heading towards the entrance of the village, Izumi walking in the middle of them. A few meters ahead the unmistakable figure of the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha stepped out.

"Na... Naruto-kun…"

"Hi there Hinata, Izumi-chan..." he smiled, waving at them, and then looked at Seishin´s direction "and you"

"Uzumaki-san is everything in order?" The redhead asked with a cold tone.

"Yeah."

"In that case, let's get going…" Seishin commanded.

"Uhh??... Hinata seemed confused

"Uzumaki-san was assigned for this mission in our team"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?" She flushed, and looked alternately from Naruto to Seishin "Sensei, what...?"

"Uzumaki-san is aware of **all** the particulars of this mission, Hinata-dono."

The kunoichi felt as if the weight of the moon had left her shoulders, and soon, when the implications of the fact reached the depths of her conscience, as if the moon had fallen over her, and were crushing her _... He knows everything..._

The blond, on the other hand, felt a strange mixture of feelings: the constant and insuperable shock of the recent news; the euphoria for being included in the team; a lot of guilt for not having noticed before Hinata was carrying such a heavy weight; some resentment for having been excluded from the matter despite being so close to her; the strangeness of being under the orders of Seishin, aware to a certain extent that they were rivals in more than just strength; the willingness to do everything to help her, and the terrifying impression that Hinata was now beyond his reach. The sum of all this emotions resulted in a strange twisted smile and an avoiding glance that reflected his uncertainties.

The group headed to their destination with Izumi ride on the redhead´s back.

…_We can´t discuss this now... its best to wait until we reach the lake…_Hinata thought bitten her lips watching him walking by his side, while he avoided looking at her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, over the Hokage´s desk there were piled up a dozen of old, dusted books, and a couple of coffee-cups. The gesture of the blonde woman with a remarkable pair of dark circles around her green eyes, gave off an impression too analytical to spawn in meditation, it looked more like one of those masks that are printed on the face of someone being consumed by anguish…

* * *

At mid-day next day, they arrived to a large lake with crystal clear waters. Naruto could see that in the location where they began the preparations to settle down, there were signs of a long inhabit before: the grass and weeds disappeared, forming paths by constant passing walkers, the trunks close by showed the unmistakable marks of kunais landing again and again on them; in the middle of the camp there was a couple of flat stones placed in front of a gray spot, probably by a constant bonfire. But it wasn´t the traces of civilization the ones that made the boy feel like an invader, but the atmosphere between them. Seishin and Hinata, once there together, made him feel like an out-sider; there was something rather disturbing about the way in which they drove into the trees and avoided the roots without looking at them, how they set the camp without so much as a word, and yet were so coordinated; like… they were returning home after a long journey… _so this is where they have been all the time… _

Although there was left a little more than 160 hours before September 21th, Hinata thought she wouldn´t have enough time to figure out the "riddle" Izumi gave her…_In autumn the moon leans slightly and the sun appears in her mirror as lord and master of all… the night of the battle between pearl and fire… does that refers to September 21?... I guess so… and then, its said… on September 21 her majesty would admire on the sharp ray´s blade… that must be the sun… or is it the moon?, well… moon´s light its actually the sun´s light reflected… yes, then the actual protagonist, must be the sun, right?... and then, it said… the sharp ray´s blade the divine sacrifice of the innocence that her soul has grown… sacrifice;… and in the beam of his divine … that must be the sun again, his divine light it will be revealed her road, her choice, and her gift… that´s rare… _

At that time, Naruto, with his pants rolled up to his knees, was attempting really hard to fish while trying to stop Izumi from splashing the water around him, so she wouldn´t scared any potential preys away; it seems he wouldn't catch any.

Seishin leaned against a trunk, rested under its magnificent shade, not far from her…_Sensei might know something about astronomy..._ without thinking much, she walked toward him with a thoughtful gesture, and so he heard the soft and light footsteps of his pupil getting closer, and smiled inwardly.

"Sensei… may I ask you something?"

"You may… Hinata-dono." he looked at her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what´s the meaning of the message?"

"I've been thinking about it since we first heard it..." he nodded putting a thumb over his mouth "it has many astronomical references and the key of all, is the sun."

"Yes... I noticed it" she agreed, and took a sit next to him "I confess that my knowledge in that area is more than poor. When I heard about the legend... everything happened so fast, training, preparations, that I didn´t even had time to deep in the matter."

So close to him, Seishin could clearly smell the shy and sweet perfume of her body, the lavender aroma of her hair, and that aquifer fresh breeze of her breath …_So cruel… to be, without exist… and she been totally oblivious to my agony, it only makes it worse..._ "Then should I dare to educate you, Hinata-dono?" he spoke, shaking away his bittersweet thoughts. After all, it was extremely difficult to hold a grudge against her, as small as one can be.

"Please! That would be very helpful!"

"I guess we should start with the spring equinox on March 21, when the Sun its right over the equator, thus making day and night equal; just like September 21, the autumn equinox. The date in question... I think that the "battle between pearl and fire" refers to the entry of equality between day and night. It's usually after this date that nights are longer than days; maybe that´s why this particular date it's important to you, **Moon eyes princess**." He finished his explanation with a note of mischievousness.

Hinata reacted to the noble reference. Until that day she didn´t stop to consider that title more than that, just a title, wrote in an old book; but now he was forcing her to step in front of a troubling thought. Blushing profusely she didn´t even try to hide her discomfort; but rather she saw directly into his eyes, and was about to say something to declare her deepest annoyment with the use of that term, but... nothing came out of her lips. Not a word.

A simple sigh later, Seishin continued "The winter solstice on December 21, is the moment of greatest darkness, in which the sun is at its lowest point in the heavens, while the night is the longest of the year but... we still don´t have to worry about that."

"Hnn..." she nodded, still contemplative "what makes no sense at all to me, is the part of "sacrifice the innocence"."

Seishin, at that point, had become much more than a master for her; the warm authority which he inspired made her feel safe. Over time, their vast and exquisite talks had covered a bit of every aspect important in life. It's not that Hinata was totally ignorant about some of the implications of that phrase, and its strong sexual connotation; it was just that she couldn´t see the connection between those two things, so…_ there must be another explanation…_

"Oiii... Hinata! Come and see what I just fish! It's huge!" The blonde-head shouted excited. Our princess smiled, she never ceased to marvel about Naruto´s childish effervescence.

The redhead stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand and join the others. "It's time to make lunch..." he announced with an unusual severity in his voice. She wasn´t sure, but could almost feel a coldness vibe in his words. No, maybe he was tired... or maybe worried about the short time they had before the 21. Everything after that day, darkened. Perhaps he was thinking of a new training schedule, after all, he had one more pupil to teach…_Wait...on second thought ... _"Sensei..." she mumbled while they walked towards the lake "not that I'm complaining, but ... Why has Naruto-kun come with us this time? What role does he play in all this?"

"Hmmm... Uzumaki-san´s element its air, and I think it will be useful to include him in our routine. That all"

… _So... I will be training with Naruto… I have… an opportunity to show him how hard I have been working… _

"Hinata-dono, are you all right?"

"Ju… just... a little dizzy."

* * *

After lunch the kunoichi looked amazed by the conversation skills, imagination and curiosity of the little child. In particular, she felt puzzled by one comment she had done moments before, when she believed the men present wouldn´t listen.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata-hime likes Naruto onii-chan… right??". Her small eyes, round and fixed, suggested that rather than a question, that was an asseveration.

Hinata nodded almost imperceptibly.

"And Naruto-niichan likes you" again, the princess merely nodded. "Sometimes adults think that they can keep these things secret... I dunno why they think they are been discreet" the girl tilted her head as if she was seriously considering her next words, and continued "That´s why I like Hinata-hime, because you don´t try to hide your feelings!" The girl clapped a bit and ended up smiling, leaving Hinata silent and ashamed.

END OF FLASHBACK

..._7 years old, huh? How insightful_…

Well… we all know it didn´t take that much to figure her out, such was her innocence; but Hinata believed she kept her feelings as a secret, and somehow the idea of an 7-year-old-girl been able to read through her distressed her; even so, Izumi was especially mature for her age… _Actually she hadn´t talk about herself at all, except for her name, her mission and the fact she lives whit her grandfather we don´t know anything about her… how cautious for a girl so young… _" Izumi-chan, where are your father and your mother?"

"Hmmm... heaven I hope. They died long ago. I don´t remember anything about them. My grandfather told me they were shinobi..." she answered without the slightest change in her voice, nor the softest shade on her face.

"From which village?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno…"

"I see... and your grandfather is also shinobi?"

"Yes! My grandpa is the world's strongest man!! He trains me every day."

"Training, Izumi-chan? You want to be a shinobi too?"

"Yep! That´s how I found you" she smiled confident.

"Really?" The young woman looked at her curious "and by the way, how did you?"

"Ohhh ... that's a secret!" she said waving her index finger negatively.

"Shinobis are good at keeping secrets Izumi-chan, you can trust us."

The girl looked at Hinata with some caution. Then grumbled and said "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Okay! I will tell you. But just because it's you who´s asking me!" then she turned to see the unaware males, and almost scorned them "and you two be better be discreet!"

Seishin smiled politely nodding as if he had asked if he wanted a cup of tea, Naruto felt a twitch in his ego, as if he was just been accused of something he didn´t even do!, which resulted in a slight grin with a clear tick on his left eye, and a drop running down his cheek.

The child shook her chestnut curls violently and turned to look directly at her. "Well!" Put her hands on her childish waist, and declared "I can connect with people´s hearts" said as if she had explained everything.

"Connect…with hearts? What do you mean Izumi-chan?" Hinata inquired.

"Well... I… you know, I can see people´s heart ..." she didn´t know how to explain something that was so natural to her.

"I think I can help you with that, Izumi-chan..." Seishin interrupted her.After seeing the way the girl interacted with people, always watching attentive, in addition to the style of her movements, he began to formulate a theory. "You can see people´s aura, right?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"You´ll see..." the redhead turned to see his students with kindness "the aura is a primitive chakra halo, all people have it, trained in shinobi´s discipline or not. The particularity of the aura is that reflects the spiritual nature of one person. Depending on its color and intensity, is the kind of energy that person radiates. There are blue, green, white, orange, violet, black… and other, and all of us have a mixture of many of them; but the predominant color is the most important one. That color is a kind of guideline to get to know the true nature of one person."

"But it isn´t just that" Izumi continued

"Is not?" ,the redhead showed a genuine gesture of surprise.

"No!... I can invoke that energy like a thread and follow it to where the owner is."

"Wow! That´s awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"You mean you memorize each chakra´s particular print?" Seishin asked delighted, with bright in his eyes.

"Yes! I can connect with people's hearts! Because it is the place where chakra concentrates the most... sometimes, I can even change an ugly color for a good one!"

There was a long silence.

"But... Izumi-chan came home with Seishin, and not directly to me." spoke Hinata.

"Ahhh... that! I'm still perfecting my technique. Sometimes when I´m looking for someone, the chakra sends me to the most precious people kept in the owner´s heart, so I follow the wrong track."

The redhead thought about it…_That day at the Hokage´s office there were 3 precious people to Hinata, and when Izumi-chan was found there were also Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san... people who share Hinata´s affections in one way or another. That means the ability of Izumi-chan .. _Following his line of thought he raised his voice suddenly "Izumi-chan, you mean that your technique may be a link between two people who share the same feeling?"

"Right!!" the girl smiled with satisfaction for having explained it so well.

Naruto remained silent, feeling that he didn´t have the right to interrupt the conversation. Seishin were recalling a few parchments that an acquaintance of his had given him to read a while ago, about an extinct kind of art much like Izumi´s was talking about. The moon eyes princess remained stoic. Since a few months ago, everything had changed so much that a shift like that didn´t disturbed her anymore. She accepted the news pleased, because she had the feeling that all the pieces had began to fall into place…_So this girl can literally touch people´s emotional heart, and also…_ "Izumi-chan, are you saying you can heal hearts?" Hinata inquired.

"Pretty much!"

"How do you do it?" Hinata listened to her carefully.

"Well... when hearts are sick, usually the chakra that surrounds them its ugly, and sometimes the one whose sick it's the chakra of the head; it's usual that one blocks the other, and almost every time it's the heart who took all the damages. The only thing I do is unblocked them, my grandpa can even remodel the channels around or create new ones."

… _And also she can heal a broken heart...what would she mean when she says "an ugly chakra"? does… chakra can really change like that?... _our princess kept repeating over and over again Izumi´s words…

Seishin saw a glimmer of doubt in her eyes and called her "Just as the brain and heart are two of the most irrigated organs by blood, due to the similarity between the networks of chakra and the vascular system, this feature also exist at the energy level. And because the life force runs around them, both are points in which the problems of the whole body and mind, reveals themselves. When, as Izumi-chan has said, the brain blocks the heart, the energy flow is unbalance and the toxic effect tends to concentrate in one of them, more often..."

"The heart" Izumi interrupted.

"And how is that technique called?" asked the redhead.

"Cokoro no chu jutsu!!!"

With that, Hinata approached and took the girl's hands between her own "Izumi-chan... would you teach me?"

"I…" the girl winked blushing, but after a moment she replied delighted "Absolutely! I´ll love to Hime!!"


	23. Just breathe…

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Now will be the time to ask questions, if you have one. We´re close to the end. Cool. Huh? Thank you for your reviews.

**23: Just breathe…**

It was just past noon when Seishin approached him and said unceremoniously "I have seen your fighting before, near the village of lightning. But now you and I, Uzumaki-san, will have a test to fully evaluate your performance, and determine what´s there to be improved. Don´t hold back. On my word…"

Both men took fuve steps back, as if they were in a duel back there at the Midwest.

Hinata and Izumi were watching from the shore while preparing their lunch. Hinata could not help but thinking how handsome Naruto was under the mid-day light; his broad shoulders, glittering gold hair, and the way a simple pale blue shirt fit him so well seemed to be distracting her to the point of sighing. But well… this was not the time to be thinking about things like that. Now, the important thing was to take care of both men, who were equally proud, so they would not take the test too far. The kunoichi understood the need to test his shinobi´s skills, and even was in favor of fighting like one of the best ways of evaluation, but… in this particular case, she thought she could had been more in peace if the test would have consisted of a couple of written questions and a few resistance exercises. She knew them well enough to fear for their safety… one for been careless, and the other for his strictness.

The redhead raised his hand, and with the other on his waist shouted "Now!"

Static, their gaze was fixed and dense. The wind rocked gently their hair, so different, gold and fire, as different were them. A smile coming from the blonde announced his attack while Seishin remained motionless and unwavering.

…_.I´m at disadvantage, but ..._ estimated Naruto "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Three blond-heads appeared in front of the real one, with the same gesture in their blue-celestial-eyes: the intrepid conviction that no matter what…_I´ll beat him…_ The triad of shinobis pounded over Seishin, one on the left, the other from the right and the third heading toward the target through the air.

The apparently stiff-redhead closed his eyes and a second later was surrounded by three smoke clouds.

Naruto tighten his lips… _I couldn´t even followed his movements…_ after collected information from his guinea pigs, raised his voice: "Shurinkens?"

"That´s right" Seishin nodded

The ninja grunted… _I bet he knows I gain experience with Kage Bunshin…_

A dozen clones later, he still didn´t received anything but blurred images of kunais and shurikens…_And that smurf won´t cooperate…_ concluded. "Hey, you" he called him with disdain.

Seishin stand still on the same spot since the fight began, his arms hanging loosely at his sides and his trusty katana gripped firmly to his waist "Yes, Uzumaki-san" the redhead answered raising an eyebrow almost imperceptibly.

"What will you do when you run out of weapons?" Asked the blonde with a mischievous smile, and arms crossed.

"I think the question is, Uzumaki-san, what will **you** do?"

With that, Naruto felt a wave of anger running throughout his body, bristling him. The man was beyond obnoxious…. _at least I discovered something interesting; he reacts almost instantly, and his aim is almost perfect except for an angle of 23 ° to the left. If somehow I managed to take advantage of that blind point, I can… _Although Naruto was developing his strategy, he didn´t have enough information to make a good one, and he knew it. Without knowing with certainty what his opponent was capable of, any front attack was risky. He remembered how Seishin would turned all blue and beamed a huge amount of chakra, large enough to surprise even him; so drop his guard against such an opponent would be stupid, but…_Well… I don´t have that much to start with, but I cannot stay here all day…_ and with that simple argument, the future Hokage´s carefree and passionate nature proved to be more powerful than any analysis. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" 20 blond heads crowded at the middle of the lake. "Attack!" In "V" formation they approached to the ninja who remained impassive, with all his might fixed on his opponent movements.

His sapphire eyes suddenly flashed…_a distraction_... concluded, drew his katana, and after two diagonal strokes he had already exterminated most of his enemies…_There´s a few messing… _Below the water a pair of arms took his ankles while another pair of arms immobilized him from the back. Within 2 seconds, while processing his new position, the redhead saw through the smoke of the old clones, not yet entirely dissipated, a new Naruto´s triad that were molding a chakra ball in their hands looking at him with a satisfied smile.

"Resengan!!"

…_Resengan?..._ Been as skillful as he was, and knowing the destructive power of his attack, Seishin sank his katana through the underwater clone´s body; then put his hands over the shoulders of the one who was holding him from the back, using him as a fulcrum jumping and landing behind him, making of the clone a living shield. That way, he didn´t got the full attack, and had only a few scratches on him …_That was not friendly at all… _thought Seishin "Now I will attack you, Uzumaki-san, and will judge your defense"

That said, Hinata´s alarm increased. She knew that Naruto was one of the best and most powerful shinobis of Konoha, but it was not due to his defensive. In fact, perhaps because of his always challenging attitude he often sacrificed his body integrity if that meant he could strike a winning blow. When she saw Seishin holding his katana horizontally with both hands against his chest, a familiar terror flooded to her cheeks sucking her blood…_ Oh ... no… _She followed his movements while he lift his loyal sword and made a couple of air blasts run by the blades so they would met at the edge, there forming a whirlpool so violently and promptly that Naruto barely had any time to process the event. By then, he laid with his face buried in the mud on the opposite shore, and with two large cuts on the chest area of his shirt.._. How the hell?!_ _Was that air? It was a blast of air, sure…but I didn´t even see it coming! That means… it was pure air, without any chakra, that´s why I couldn´t see it… But… how?..._ the blue-eyes-shinobi walked towards the camp unhurried, gathering his thoughts as his current teacher smiled politely at him, and waited in the same spot where he had been the entire fight.

"That´s enough. Let´s have lunch for now" the redhead turned his back on him, and two steps away he listened.

"Hey, you, that was a pure air blow, right?" Naruto saw him bewildered.

The timeless ninja denied softly with his head "I used a minimum amount of chakra to manipulate the air, but once free, the blow just flowed on its own." Seishin was still with his back turned on Naruto, but despite that he was able to figure it out that the information was new to his hopeless student, so he said "Not all it's all about manipulating chakra, Uzumaki-san" he glanced at him, and then moved on.

The concern kunoichi sighed with relief.

Meanwhile Izumi was busy drawing in a booklet with the crayons and pencil colors Seishin gave her, along with a lot of things that often keep her busy, knowing beforehand that been so small and energetic she would be promptly seized by boredom.

Hinata abandoned the stew to make sure both males would continue breathing to the end of the confrontation, so the soup was a little bit insipid; even so, Naruto turned at her smiling and said, "Delicious!" She returned his smile and chew quietly, enjoying glancing at him, but her expression changed abruptly when she noticed his shirt; then walked toward him with her pearls-eyes shining with care "Naruto-kun" she called him, pointing to his chest "Your… your clothes. Does it hurt?"

"Ohhh! No, no, I'm fine" He scratched his head embarrassed "but the shirt it's done for I guess…I should have brought more clothes with me…"

"I could mend it for you if you like Naruto-kun. I frequently need to mend my own clothes too" she smiled turning to the redhead "Right, sensei?"

"Indeed" he nodded smirking happily "although much less frequently than before, Hinata-dono"

"Speaking of training, how was I?" Naruto asked not able to conceal or contain his curiosity.

"Uzumaki-san…wouldn't you rather discuss this in private?" asked the redhead, used to respect other´s reserve.

"Why? It can´t be that bad" he joked "Come on, spit it out."

Somewhat surprised by the sudden familiarity and the absence of privacy sense, Seishin stared at him, but this time didn´t find any offense in Naruto´s gesture, so he said "As you wish, Uzumaki-san. I find your style a total waste of chakra. I understand that your chakra reserve is more than considerable, but nevertheless you shouldn´t be careless, you need to know how to manage it properly. Your taijutsu needs a lot of work, from scratch; though your speed is remarkable, the technique is barbaric, not everything is about strength. I too noticed that you rely too much on shadow-clones to draw strategies, though I cannot say its wrong, because it seems to work for you; but still your strategy skills isn´t that surprising. You have to learn how to be more careful and use the scenario in your favor. Your chakra control is quite good, but not nearly enough for someone with your amount of chakra reserve…" He paused to take a sip of his tea, and then continued "But firstly of all, your defense needs a serious improvement."

A drop of sweat ran down Naruto´s cheek_….I should have kept quiet… That stupid Smurf…_

When Seishin read his file he found the phrase "Avidity for training", and now he came to realized how true that was. Avidity was the perfect word. Eagerness, impatient, hunger, instinct… In training, as well as in shinobi life, it wasn´t plausible to depend only on willpower. The redhead was actually rather surprised by Naruto´s lack of taijutsu and ninjutsu basic principles, leaving aside his nonexistent performance in genjutsu. But… well… the redhead felt that maybe he was being a little too hard on him. Having recognized his identity long ago, he could understand many aspects of the blonde´s behavior, being on that village against all wishes, growing up alone, catching colds with no-one to take care of him... he thought that Naruto must have had quite difficult childhood. Not that it was an excuse for his behavior. He himself was an orphan, raised by warrior's monks in the times when survival was equally up to strength, intelligence and luck. But a difficult childhood was not reason for neglecting his training.

Seishin noticed a hole in his abdomen, feeling that would always came up when his memories gathered up in his chest… like now…

* * *

He didn´t exactly enjoyed getting into trouble all the time. It was more than clear to him that climbing trees of such magnitude was risky; but getting to the tops and watch the sunset was worth any danger and any reprimand he got when he return to the monastery. The first night-gusts approaching from the horizon, gently waving the gigantic leaves of the willows, which increasingly turned darker all the more down was the sun in the distance, was his favorite view… and the only time of his entire day he could taste life.

Up there, the eight-year-old Seishin fed birds, the ten-year-old Seishin went over his lessons, the fifteen-year-old Seishin meditated staring into the distance, and the eighteen-year-old Seishin decided to leave home and accept the offer of his mentor to travel with him to mitigate the wound´s war. The first great war left incalculable loss behind it, and the narrow stability found within partnerships melted with the fire of the new torches; although the war had been over for a couple of years, one could still feel a rarefied atmosphere lingering which occurs when the conquest of power is more precious than the life that lies beneath. Even so, as ironic as it sounds, the belief in progress is often born from the very ashes of the people. Fukuro, an exceptional shinobi in the autumn of his life, tall, with an angular and noble face, black eyes and smooth voice believed more than anyone else in the future, which is why he decided to help any way he could to build it, and feed it with the desire for survival. Seishin loved him as a father. Back at that time, when a monk found a defenseless creature had only one duty: make a prayer. Mercy was about saving the innocent from a childhood of anguish and torture, a compassionate death. Although Fukuro never agreed to talk about the day he found him, and why he took him under his care, the small, serene and quiet redhead was always grateful to him.

They left without much ceremony, only a few hugs and good wishes, some gifts mainly herbal medicines, food, a few advices… and so, they headed towards the shade of those people whose wounds were far from healed. It was in that voyage where Seishin met Onnev. The daughter of a crippled merchant, the daughter of killed mother, and the sister of a martyr vanished within the war´s chaos. The young woman with snow-white skin, green eyes, pink lips, untouchable clean and as a pearl inside an oyster, completely unable to communicate to the outside word. Her emotional wounds were the most difficult case that the ruby eyes ever faced. Gradually, the mute muse invaded every second of his thoughts; against his own nature, indifferent and reserved, the young man surprised himself staring at her from the distance with a feverish body, lips and legs numb and with a heavy guilt toward his other patients who often returned home with recipes for occasional dizziness when he they had came to see him for just a cold.

Onnev always waited for her turn sitting with her hands gracefully resting on her lap, her long hair slipping below her impeccable and delicate white arms… and suddenly, one day, her eyes met his. Seishin stopped breathing. She smiled shyly. He suddenly got up, walked toward her, knelt at her feet, calling her name… Onnev watched him tenderly and gently stroked his cheek that soon enough was on her lap. Like a child, Seishin embraced her waist as he filled with the feeling of a light touch landing on his red nape… a kiss… and a stuttering whisper that sounded something like… "Ro… Rou…jin-kun"

Remember can be an unhealthy hobby for a shinobi… so, the ruby eyes sighed, and turned smiling to the present.

* * *

After eating a Naruto was committed with a series of breathing exercises while Hinata and the redhead formed air-flakes and changed its shape until it was a single chakra and air thread over which the kunoichi had to walk like a tightrope, having to keep her concentration to hold the thread in its place, and also, to not fall of it. Normally she would walk a few steps before falling on two feet over the water surface. But that particular day, however, was the first time that the princess was able to maintain the perfect shape of the air mixed with her chakra, even when she wasn´t walking on it, it remained intact.

…_It was a good decision to invite Uzumaki-san to join us after all… is a sign of maturity that love would be the reason for improvement… and not, like in that hopeless child´s case, a distraction… _Seishin glanced at Naruto´s poor performance. He was undoubtedly trying, but he just didn´t get it at all.

The blond, meanwhile, was beginning to feel frustrated by the lack of action; that training seemed so absurd that he doubted his new "teacher" could be serious about it …_breathing? In what world is this a challenge?... _ he was still mentally complaining when the redhead showed up and said to him in a gentle voice "You're doing it wrong Uzumaki-san. You have to manipulate the air, make it run through your nose, run down your throat to your lungs and give it enough push to fill them without you breathing, I mean without using your muscles. You should use the lowest possible amount of chakra, this training is about manipulating the air; but be careful to use enough because otherwise you might injure yourself, just as if you use too much of it."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But this it's too boring, it's been two hours and I'm not even sweating"

"That's because you were doing it wrong" the redhead corrected Naruto´s posture "And now, try again"

He did. He followed one by one Seishin´s instructions, and found it difficult to control his impulse to breathe alone… found difficult to manipulate the air with just a bit of chakra, it escaped as if… was… well air. Found it difficult to control the element at will, and above all, found it difficult to distribute the air to his entire lungs.

"Now…that's better" Seishin nodded with his arms crossed on his back "I must go with Hinata-dono, when you finish 500 consecutive inspirations, you may join us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Late at night, Naruto had to admit he was exhausted.

For starts he didn´t used to wake up so early, and certainly not to meditate. Sometime ago in his training with Fukasaku (the master frog) he meditate all the time, but that was different… it was about gather natural energy; it was impossible to avoid the signs of his transformation appeared! Plus, what was the point of being all quiet and stiff for like… hours? For him it was actually a kind of torture. After sparring against Seishin – not to mention the bad and almost pitiful result of it – his mind sunk in a number of serious questions which were like a mental punishment. Following the arduous schedule of his day, his highest record was 120 consecutive inspirations, and he wasn´t that sure he had used the correct technique. He was feeling a strange burning sensation in his chest and a tickled in his throat; he was panting uninhibitedly as he watched Hinata trying to avoid some rocks Seishin threw at her, with nothing more than air bursts. It was the gentle fist technique, but much more difficult. Without much chakra, the molded air should have enough pressure to be a barrier, and so it could be useful and valid as a blow, the blast had to do be done with one hand… so, whit her right hand she attack and with her left she defended herself… _Wow… that´s amazing, I cannot think of anyone better than her for the princess job… _he thought satisfied. A moment later something like nostalgia caught him… _Hey dad, been your son makes me something like the Prince of Konoha right?..._

"Time for dinner!" Izumi yelled.

It was dark before any three of them noticed it; master and female student respectfully bow to each other, and so the second part of the training was finished.

The rice was a bit dry and the vegetables raw, but no one said a word. Izumi looked happy cooking and chewing. After all, that was her sole responsibility and she didn´t have anyone to keep her company all day long, so despite of her… unusual dishes, no-one dared to question her role as a chef. The rest of the day she spent it gathering herbs, drawing pictures with some crayons, or painting, or running around… looking for flowers, chasing animals…

"Hey… hime, what will you do next?"

"I was thinking of training with you Izumi-chan, are you tired? It will only be for a while."

"Yes!" she nodded vigorously "I've been waiting for this all day!!"

"Then, we should get going" and so they walked away into the woods.

Seishin had prepared a special place for them; he created an alternative channel of the lake and connected it to a small pond where some big rocks created a kind of barrier. He had thought it would be a good place for the females of the group to relax, so he tried to make the place as private as possible, and also very clean.

Naruto was relieved to be able to witness again her delicate and solemn figure as she eat, talk, smile, or daydreamed. After so much time longing to have five minutes alone with her, be now training beside her was a significant change, and an extremely pleasant one.

The male saw them off with some sadness.

They sighed.

And suddenly they realized they were alone.

…Ssssssssss… (Uncomfortable silence)

Fortunately, after dinner, the fatigue of the day fell on Naruto´s neck like a tank, and knocked him down before he could exchange a polite word with his master… not that he would even if he could. Seishin watched him for a moment, and then bend toward him to cure his inner-self-inflicted wounds… although he had warned him about the risk of using too much chakra Naruto just went over-board and ended up hurting his lungs… and throat… and nose… For his first day of training, considering the conditions he left him after their confrontation, the redhead would never have expected that Naruto would go as far as to accomplish more than 50 consecutive inspirations. He sighed heavily and took him to their tent. Put him at the end of it, because he slept between him and the door. Security issues. Though a shinobi, he was still a teenager, and Seishin knew rather well the effect that training with Hinata might have on a man´s nature, let alone a child in the prime of youth like him (Lee says hello).

* * *

…_.That symbol I've seen it before… _After thinking for a moment, an ominous idea took hold of her mind ... _Oh my god! !! It's a puzzle!!... _surrounded by books, coffee mugs, and doubts, Tsunade was regretting not having take an antique language course when her grandfather recommended it.

* * *

It was forbidden for him to make shadow clones to train.

It was the fourth day already and his limit was 429.

FFLASHBACK

"Why not?!! This is how I learn faster!!".

"Uzumaki-san. Your training has three main objectives: to improve your chakra control, to learn to control your instincts, and to set you free from the Kage Bunshin technique."

END OF FLASHBACK

…_Pfff… that damn Smurf… what's wrong with using Kage Bunshin? Each ninja has a technique he does better than any other, fuck! This just makes everything slower!... _Naruto growled, still breathing in and out, until he glanced at Hinata… stretching gracefully as if she was made out of rubber, a few feet away from him. And although he had cursed Seishin vehemently a hundred times before over the last half hour trying to complete his task, the very image of that nymph standing with a slightly wet kimono faithfully outlining her smooth and natural silhouette was enough for him to cease breathing entirely_ … Hell! I did it again…_ he blushed…_ at this rate I won´t reach 500… Damn! I have to close my eyes… yes… I´ll do that… _And he did, for about then minutes before his willpower was blown out of reach by his awakening instincts, carried away again by the image of the white and graceful kunoichi now walking on an invisible line of chakra…_Ohhh!! She did it!! She crossed the whole lake! Awesome!... _Every day, his admiration for her grew exponentially, and an interesting variation of the sense of pride – not for himself, but for other – filled him while witnessing her triumphs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours went by before Izumi call them to dinner. Perhaps due to a lifetime with someone like her grandfather, she found magical and mysterious all that it happened in the group. She liked how Naruto slurped his noodles, how Seishin folded his napkin; she liked to see how her princess trained, and smiled, and blushed when the blonde, sitting beside her would ask for a bite of her meal and open his mouth like a hungry little chicken even when his plate was full of food. Of all of them, he was the one who puzzled her the most. It was evident that he was really fond of Hinata, so was she and Seishin; but, unlike all the people she knew, Naruto didn´t seemed to have the slightest reservation at manifest it, or even the intention to be prudent about express it. He fixed his eyes on her while she ate, while she trained, talked, laughed… But ... perhaps the most interesting part of it was that he never failed to smile at her, nor she ceased to respond to his gesture. No matter how tired, frustrated, sleepy, or hungry they were, both would smile at each other with the tenderest look in their eyes. But… why only that? Their interactions were rather sweet, but… sometimes it felt like… they were repressing themselves. "Nee… Hinata-hime, Naruto oniichan" Izumi raised her voice "if you´re lovers, why do you never kiss?"

The rice took the wrong route down Naruto's throat, making him cough hard; Seishin frowned, something rarely seen; and Hinata blushed. Reading the body language of the entire group, not to mention the sudden change in their aura – so different from each other – she saw that she had said something inappropriate, but… what? "Huh?" she seemed confused "Uhh?" turning around in all directions; Izumi looked for an answer "Did I just say something wrong?"

"No" said Hinata "Izumi-chan, it's time to go. We have much to do"

"Yes!"

And the girls escape from the midst of an awkward silence, with no more effect than increased it between the male´s.

Five days (travel included) had pass now, been unable to have a moment alone with her. True, they had more freedom in there than in Konoha, but there at least they could escape from the village a few hours; with Seishin at guard it was virtually impossible to touch her without feeling a keen eye followed him closely. "She is my girlfriend." Naruto spoke up "It's not like we're doing something wrong."

The redhead winced a little. Those words were the last thing he thought he would listen from him. Either way… Was that a kind of apology, or an accusation? Not that it was difficult to read the blonds' gestures, but it was hard to predict his words. "And may I ask, what do you mean by that, Uzumaki-san?"

"…I've noticed that…" he seemed to hesitate a little, but kept going "somehow you make her feel like it's not right to treat like that in here… she listens to you, your opinion it's important to her… and I try to respect that, but I'm her boyfriend at all times, whether we are training or not. I would never do something to harm her, on the contrary, I am here to help her, and I know you are too…" he sighed deeply, closed her blue eyes, and after a moment continued as if those words were lingering on his shoulders heavily; as if he was beyond exhausted "I'm trying to ask you to not make decisions that only are Hinata´s to make" Naruto stared at him. There was a sort of ferocity in his frame…that one which people put on when defending the honor of a loved one.

Seishin didn´t know much about him, but enough to notice that those words had been looking for the right time to come out, and had been rehearsal, perhaps to prevent from losing his aim in the heat of the moment "You´re here as a training partner, not as a lover" the teacher said finally.

"I'm both" He replied without hesitation looking in his eyes "When we have the chance to talk about it, **we both **will see how to handle this…together. So… you would do good leaving us alone for a few hours so we can talk."

Seishin felt a twinge in his chest. Had he been unconsciously hampering their relationship? If so, that usually foolish shinobi had all the right to claim it. Being their sensei gave him no concessions over them on any other aspect other than training. Maybe it was true… _So childish..._ the redhead concluded sadly, and then nodded to answer his request.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata and Izumi took a bath in their private pond.

The princess closed her eyes in silence, remembering…

FLASHBACK

"How is your training with Izumi-chan going, Hinata-dono?"

"Hmmm…" the girl sighed "it's difficult to understand some things that she says. We haven´t make that much progress..."

"I see…" he smiled warmly and looked for something in his clothes "one of my owls brought me something very interesting this afternoon" said handing her a scroll.

"What… is it?"

"Information." He smiled in complete satisfaction.

Hinata knew that smile… that almost playful gesture… "Seishin-sensei… you never told us how you could tell that Izumi-chan can see auras…" she said suspicious.

"Ohh… well, you´ll see, Hinata-dono, not all kekegenkai (heredity technique) are as evident as the Byakugan, but, I once knew a man from Izumi´s clan; it's quite old… and its believe to be extinct"

"Extinct?"

"Yes. Not only can they see the aura, but read it. That ability was a very effective way of deciphering enemy's plans, but… the clan itself was not very strong, so… when"… _the genocide_… "a catastrophe wiped them, everybody thought there were no survivors left".

"What a shame… but… read the aura? How can they read the chakra?"

"Well, the aura is the energy field emanated from a person, as I said, a primitive chakra halo, which is divided into seven layers that are directly related to the seven major chakras points. The color which repeats the most it's the basic color, which is permanent and only changes in very specific and cathartic situations. And so there are secondary colors, which reflect the present situation, so to speak, the thoughts of the moment. These variants are the ones that can be read, although I do not know if Izumi-chan can do it, I suspect that her grandfather can".

"But… if it's chakra… How come Hyuuga´s eye cannot see the aura?"

"Your eyes are trained to see the chakra flowing through the body, but that's why you cannot see a change unless it's present in the whole body; Izumi-chan sees only that halo of energy… in short, your Kekegenkais are different." He finished his argument patting the top of her head.

"Then, if she only sees that, how can she manipulate chakra? I tried to ask her, but… all she says it´s "like plasticine""

"Hahaha…" Seishin laughed delighted, something that she could listen to all day long, but rarely happened "is a very interesting way to put it, and strangely accurate…"

"How does she, sensei?" she reiterated her question with her moon eyes fixed and expectant, as someone who is about to go out of the dark.

"Well… it's a type of med-jutsu really. Med-chakra has the characteristic of camouflage with the rest of the subject´s chakra so it doesn´t react negatively to a treatment, is that right, Hinata-dono?"

She nodded attentively "Yes."

"Its something similar, the difference is that Izumi-chan can feel the changes in energy. That's why she must be close in order to manipulate the chakra of others, just as med-jutsu."

"Feel the changes?..." she repeated incredulously.

"Remember that Izumi-chan once said she could feel and see the color changes. I'm really not very aware of how the Byakugan works, your clan holds the secret terribly jealous, but I know that is not among its qualities this item of sensitivity towards energy."

"I don´t get it… I can see how the chakra increases, decreases, how it is born, how it flows… what other changes it can experience?" she inquired increasingly confused.

"Lots of them. The chakra after all is energy, and is intimately connected with our will. When our emotions are unleashed, it explodes and erupts as a flow of new and sparkle energy."

Hinata saw him with two big, round and doubtful eyes. She had the feeling of being confined to a small gray backyard for a long time, in which she had pass the years in the belief that all around should be the same, and suddenly, a brick from the wall falls down by chance… letting her see across it a vast, green, living, and endless new world…

"Let´s try something else…" he reflected on his thoughts for a second, and then spoke formally "…Have you noticed any change in the chakra you manipulate these last days?"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a moment… he was right "Yes! It is much easier to mold"

"That is thanks to two things: your hard work in training, and the presence of Uzumaki-san"

"Ehhh?" she leaned back blushed "sensei…"

"Yes, when there is a stimulus such as yours, the chakra that is born is different than that which runs through our bodies normally. Emotions like fear, anger and grief are a type of catalyst… feelings like love, hate, hope and guilt are more like a determinant of the type of energy. Putting it simply, the feelings belong to the main layer of the aura and emotions belong to the secondary layer; that is because emotions are sudden disturbances of the psyche and physiology of the body; they are transitory…in every emotion there is an inherent tendency to action and every emotion predisposes the body to a different type of response. Feelings are something lasting, unlike emotions, they exert a regulatory effect on the individual life drawing a balance between the various attractions and repulsions that comes from emotions mostly; balance which determines the quality of the subject´s chakra…"

"I see…" tasting for a moment how Naruto would always had a positive influence on her, how he would bring up the best of her… she sighed "Izumi-chan can feel that?"_... No wonder she noticed so quickly what's between Naruto and me…_

"Yes, but not only that. Her clan can feel the slightest change in aura´s"

"So… that means… I cannot learn her technique… I can´t…"

"With a little bit of work I believe you will. Hinata-dono maybe can´t see aura´s, your eyes are not made for that, but… I think we can work on your sensitivity. Also, you don´t need to see the aura to become aware of the problems in chakra flow; it may be subtle, but the changes are there… am I right? Even sometimes quite evident." The redhead said soothingly.

Hinata instantly remembered the fight with Namana Sensou and her strange chakra network. "Yes… it's true. Sensei… how do you know that?"

"Hinata-dono is not the first Hyuuga I have been with. There are many things that I still have not told you. I understand that the Byakugan is able to detect abnormalities in the flow, and that is enough for you to…"

"No. Hyuuga eyes cannot see…"…_a broken heart…_ that phrase echoed in her head _**… **__**Hyuuga eyes can see nothing really**__**...**_ _**… **__**Hyuuga eyes can see nothing really**__**...**_

"Ohhh… but for this, your eyes are not needed, you just need to feel. I have just said that we can work on you sensitivity. You´ll see, Hinata-dono; there is some repulsion between the chakra of one subject and another, because as you know, chakra it's a different kind of energy from a person to another person. The rejection to an unknown chakra it's a defense mechanism, as it is cough when we are sick. The med-chakra will not help you to feel the changes of the energy, but the chakra that you normally used in battle will."

"How?" she asked, intrigued.

"It is very similar to the palpation of an internal injury; the fingers feels the hardness of a foreign object, a soft abdomen when there´s bleeding, the round body of cysts… in this case, you will project small charges of chakra to the tip of your fingers and slowly feel the whole area, detecting the minimum repulsion between chakra and chakra, something like the repulsion of two positive poles on a magnet. The stagnant energy, rarefied energy, that one which mutates negatively and becomes toxic to the body or the soul has a greater reaction to the chakra of others, so you will feel a kind of bump in the energy road…I think. Once you identify the problem, you can use your med-chakra to fix it."

…_He has give it a lot of thought… hasn´t he?..._

"Would you like to do a test, Hinata-dono?"

She nodded.

"Then I will gladly be your guinea pig when you´re ready…"

END OF FLASHBACK

The effect of so much information in one sole afternoon was exhausting… she felt her tense muscles relax slowly within the warm water… "Izumi-chan, can I ask you something"

"Sure" the girl smiled

"What color is my aura?"

"Indigo and violet… hmmmm green and" she squeezed her eyes "a little bit of white."

"And Naruto-kun´s the aura?"

"Orange and Blue" she said without hesitation.


	24. Insomnia

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and comment.

**Chapter 24: Insomnia**

His willpower is legendary, but… who could blame a man in the bloom of youth for being so easily distracted by a flexible, white, sweet nymph five steps away? It's only understandable that his solution had to be drastic enough to be effective: he blindfolded himself. Thus in the evening of the seventh day of training, under the moonlight, a radiant figure approached toward two shinobi wrapped within a chakra and water sphere while manipulating from the inside an air flake of half the diameter of the lake, floating and spinning over them like a vinyl record, as the blond screamed in frenzy "500 !!!!"

Meanwhile teacher and student, immersed in their training, barely heard Naruto´s proud declaration. They continued their routine unaware of the nearby spectator whose jaw dropped to the level of his navel when he stopped in front of a seductive frame - too erotic for him. Was it really necessary for them to be so close? What was that sign they did with their hands? He have never seen it before; it wasn´t jealousy... but seriously, was it necessary for him to touch her hand?._..Oh... they finished... _The last few days Naruto had to learn to suppress the imperative instinct to break Seinshin´s nose every time he kissed Hinata´s hand. He had to accept their relationship was like that: made out of dozens of gestures of affection and respect. He did not like the idea, but... after all... his relationship with Sakura was itself somehow strange. Its longevity brought with it many weird customs from long ago. Any woman would have been bothered by it, but every time they were in an awkward situation in front of his old teammate, Hinata just smiled. That was the main reason why the jounin was trying to respect the coexistence of them both who were now offering each other a bow, and walking towards the camp, because he understood very well that his girlfriend deserve the same trust and tolerance that she offered to him.

"Uzumaki-san, you have completed the exercise, congratulations"

"Yeah" he replied, coldly.

"Well done Naruto-kun! Good job!" She smiled at him.

The blond blushed and waved nervously... _How can someone relieve a whole day´s fatigue with a single smile?..._ Been there, shaking his hand rigidly and smiling with a couple of teeth more than he knew he had, Naruto realized the anxiety that welled up inside him as she walked in his direction, with that sensual gait and her damp yukata clinging to her silhouette; anxiety which was due to a sudden rush of reality. Due to the awareness of that, that night, was THE night. The redhead agreed a few days earlier that as soon as he fulfilled his task, they would have some time alone. Now, that he was about to approach her without chaperones, and now that Hinata smiled at him with her splendid head slightly tilted, it was precisely **now** that all his questions and speeches so carefully prepared were left off in obliviousness, and so, he could only articulate "I'm hungry"

.

.

.

.

During dinner both men chewed hastily. Swallowed quickly and finished their meal without a single word. Tension hovered between them. More than usual. It was a slightly different kind of tension, more like a stiffness discomfort than the usual rivalry.

The princess, sensitive as she was, was involved in the dense atmosphere without deciphering it completely, yet, she shared their desire to finish dinner as soon as possible to escape, free of blame or guilt, of whatever was the reason of the present fight. Hinata sighed deeply. She had lived among men who were eager to show to the world that, as an element, they made the difference against the enemy in the battlefield, and in the crisis... but... _this?..._This, as she called it, seemed to her more like a kid´s quarrel who happen to spar together.

Izumi fell into a deep sleep while waiting for them to finish their duties, and was laying beside the fire with ashes scattered all over her face, hidden in the jungle of her curly hair.

"I´ll be leaving now. Good night." The princess announced coming closer to Izumi.

"Wait, Hinata!" The blonde stopped her "there´s something I want to talk to you about..."

Her eyes saw her teacher hesitantly, and so he spoke. "I'll take Izumi-chan, good night Hinata-dono, Uzumaki-san" he made a soft bow, took the unconscious girl's body in his arms and disappeared into the tent without another glance back, leaving her somewhat perplexed, and leaving him with his growing nervousness.

A few minutes of silence passed before they heard in the distance the lonely hoot of an owl and a few fireflies gathered singing over the shore of the lake. Hinata suspired, enjoying the evening bursts that bring along the aroma and the whispers that belong only in, and to the forest.

"Oii... Hime (Princess)" he stared trying to sound casual.

"Naruto..."

"I.."

"Wait, I wanted to ask a favor." She interrupted him

"Which favor?"

"Don´t call me hime... I don´t feel comfortable."

"Hmmm... even if I do stop" he paused looking for the right words "you´ll still be a princess, right Hinata?"

"Uhhh"..._so that´s what he wanted to talk to me about..._"Apparently"

"Since when do you know?" he asked seriously, trying by all means to suppress the anxiety in his voice.

"Since the last time I woke up in the hospital" she fixed her eyes in the stars reflected on the water "at first I refused to believe it was true, it just sounds too unlikely. But I began to remember many strange things that have happened since a few months ago, more precisely since late March. Everything made sense..." She paused, watching his partner turn off the fire and getting close slowly "And you, do you believe it's true?"

"Yes" Naruto replied confidently, one step away from her.

"And..." Hinata stared at the ground "does it change something?"

"Like what?" he murmured, looking at her pearly eyes, darkened by shadows.

"I don´t know..." The fireflies swarmed in even greater gatherings, and with the crackling of the burning wood off, they could hear the murmur of the green leaves fluttering sweetly. "Yes it does..." Hinata said firmly, after a minute in silence, like facing the idea for the first time "It changes everything. That legend is not specific at all. What am I supposed to do? How will I know if I´m really the one? And if I am... What is my role? How much time do I have to make it? When December 21 arrives, will I have to give up my friends? and if this happens... what about Hanabi?... what about Kiba-kun and Shino-kun? Will I be replaced in my team? Should I leave behind my life in Konoha? I... I..."

Naruto listened anxiously..._How many times have she repeated those questions in her head?... _"Hinata" he surrounded her completely and comfortingly with his arms "I think you're missing something important... we don´t know what that all means. But in the end, there is always more than one choice".

In his embrace she found peace. It seemed ironic that no matter how much time they spent together, having him around was always a source of calm and shyness. With her palms resting on the firm blonde's chest she could feel his heartbeat, so irregular and fast as her own. Time passed, both with their own mental labyrinths to solve, in a simple and mutual proximity. Without another word Naruto took her smooth hands and placed them on his shoulders, leading one of his to her waist... "Shall we dance?" he said burying his nose in her fragrant blue waterfall.

"Please..."

The first steps were clumsy, and Naruto stopped, remembering those days of training with Jiraya and a terrifying frog with a hoarse voice and way too much lipstick on ... _that ero-sennin, wait!_ _This is no time to be thinking about that stuff... _he scolded himself... _ I just have to focus on her, on feeling her... and so she.._. "Shut your eyes" he muttered.

She did. In the dark his body warmth was more evident, rushing blood to her cheeks... _Breathe... _ repeated the princess ... _Breathe... _ Once she got accustomed to his warm, firm touch, Hinata found herself submerged in the soft murmur of his breathing, and then she heard _"badumm ... badumm"_ Naruto´s heartbeat, _"baddum ... baddum"_ and her own ... gradually getting into sync _"... badumm. baddum ... badumm ... baddum."_ It was then that her body began to move on its own. With her eyes closed she could feel their bodies rubbing slighlty against each other, the change temperature in her cheeks, the steady pressure of his hand around her waist, and the fluidity of their coordinated movements.

"Open your eyes" he whispered, leaning towards her ear.

With surprise, the young nymph discovered they were dancing on the middle of the lake, leaving a sinuous trail behind them. It was magical how they twirled all over the lake, again and again, how they made somersaults back and forth just to come back to the tight embrace of their dance. Naruto smiled reflecting in his eyes the tinkling light of stars. The autumn breeze suddenly appeared, surrounding them triumphantly like the breath of an invisible and perfumed scent. The symphony, under whose influence both were enchanted, consisted of the rustling of the branches, the song of the nearby fireflies, the murmur of the wind through the leaves... It was soft and natural. The longer the night went on, the more they found in those native sounds a clear melody played only for them. It was... amazing how much that actually sounded like a piece of waltz, tango; of something that incited and seduced, but still maintaining its natural origin.

_...Is she doing that? Baa-chan told me something about the gift of earth... could that be it?..._Ever since the blonde heard all that from Tsunade, it monopolized his mind completely. In those days he had plenty of time to formulate questions and imagine hundreds of dozens of future scenarios, all fuzzy... incomplete. After all, the information she had given him was not even remotely enough, For God sake! It was Hinata of who she spoke so vaguely about! So speculatively; with so many assumptions and half sentences. Words like "destiny", "new age", "sacrifice", but what did that all mean?.

Of the many questions that haunted him through the day, his anguish lay primarily in one of them, without which any situation that was waiting for them ahead was merely that, a situation, but never a reason to give up on her.

After digesting all the new events, it was a single doubt that echoed in his head when he was about to sleep: ..._If Hinata has such mission ahead... If it is so... is there any room for me next to her, in the future?..._

"Oii... Hinata" he whispered drawing her into a more intimate knot "I have something to say."

FLASHBACK

"She is my girlfriend." Naruto spoke up "It's not like we're doing something wrong."

"And may I ask, what do you mean by that, Uzumaki-san?"

"…I've noticed that…" he seemed to hesitate a little, but kept going "somehow you make her feel like it's not right to treat me like that in here… she listens to you, your opinion it's important to her… and I try to respect that, but I´m her boyfriend at all times, whether we are training or not. I would never do something to harm her, on the contrary, I am here to help her, and I know you are too…" he sighed deeply, closed her blue eyes, and after a moment continued as if those words were lingering on his shoulders heavily; as if he was beyond exhausted "I´m trying to ask you to not make decisions that only are Hinata´s to make" Naruto stared at him. There was a sort of ferocity in his frame…that one which people put on when defending the honor of a loved one.

"You´re here as a training partner, not as a lover" the teacher said finally.

"I'm both" He replied without hesitation in his eyes "When we have the chance to talk about it, **we both **will see how to handle this…together. So… you would do good leaving us alone for a few hours so we can talk."

END OF FLASHBACK

This was the time. A tingling sensation in his fingertips seemed to mock his attempt to denied nervousness. His body didn´t backed up the gesture of serenity that he wanted to show her; a crushing pressure in his chest was about to let him mute, his hands got cold and wet, and just by hearing her breathing he felt the urgency to wrap each part of her everything, breath it, drink it, kiss it... before...

"Naruto? Are you ok?" She sensed something different in his embrace, a something that rarefy his tight embrace, the narrow, almost inexistent, space between them... but before she could formulate an appropriate question, she heard a whisper dragged out by will.

"Hinata... if... if sometime... somehow... our relationship is an obstacle for you, for what it's come..." he stopped a moment, sighed, closed his eyes and finally declared as if he was ready to jump off a cliff "just say so, and I´ll step aside without a word."

The spontaneous melody suddenly went silent, as if all of nature conspired to give the moment a dramatic pause.

Hinata opened her eyes in surprise, feeling typhoon sensations emerging from her womb, stirring her heart. She looked down to be received by a strong and broad chest.

The blonde took her into what promised to be a comforting hug, feeling a slight tremor in her feminine body, followed by a sudden and violent push that left them three feet away. Her head down hid her eyes and nose, but the ninja could clearly see how her cheeks reddened and her hands clinched into pale fists ... _Is..._ _is that a yes?..._ Naruto repeated to himself in amazement... _What was I expecting?..._ It was not until he noticed two large round drops running down her flushed cheeks that he became alarmed, and left his stunned state, ready as always to serve others before him, especially if it was her. He extended his arm trying to reach her, but his long fingers messengers for comfort, were far from touching her, because he heard her articulate it in a brittle voice...

"Why... why would I want you to stay away from me?..." She sobbed quietly. Fixed her watery eyes on him and, as in the just demand of an innocent whose been injured, raised her voice "why would I want that you, of all people, run away from me Naruto?"

The blond was amazed... _run away?..._ "I... I just"

"Never! Never!" She denied vehemently "I would never voluntarily push you away from me" ... _after so long_... she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata "but if you want to, feel free to give up on me, and all this..."

_... How... how can she say that?..._ _How can she even believe that I...? oh...no... _the idea struck him on the nape, and an impatient sigh escaped from his lips..._ but... that was just what I did, wasn´t it? Getting ahead of her thoughts, and assume that it would make things easier. I'm so stupid!!..._

"Hinata" he got closer to her and lifted her chin "I am here with you on my own free will, and if its selfish of me being willing to walk with you against everything and everyone, then so be it." (It's a reference to the manga, I liked the idea of adapting the dialogues of chap 437 in this part)

She smiled through her tears and nodded, and felt again the warmth of his body getting closer, his breath brushing her ear... causing a different kind of tremor than before. A divine wave that left on her knees a feeling of bouncing bells. "Thanks Naruto" She put her arms around the golden column of his neck, and drew him with a kiss. A gentle and innocent mouths collision.

The moonlight reflected on the velvet collar of the princess served as a tempting invitation, an angelical form of seduction. Slowly, Naruto met her neck, inhaling the fragrance of her skin, letting his exhalation run by the throbbing white ivory column, which bristled on his way down.

The young nymph enjoyed the sweet torture of waiting; that magnificent tension just before being touch... and then... already thirsty felt a tender touch at her collarbone, and he kissing his way up and down, exploring her neck with inexperienced lips, savoring the sweet indecipherable taste, between floral and fruit, of her snowy skin. It was the first time for both becoming involved in a situation like that, but often, Naruto was swayed by stimulating fantasies that involved recognize each corner of the pale and gentle mystery which embodied the miraculous existence of a woman such as her, wondering what her taste, texture, and reactions would be like... and that night, even when he was a under the spell of a deliciously cooperator bent neck, he could not quite find the words to describe the feeling of kissing her... let alone name the intriguing components of her vibrant sensuality.

Wandering gently by flushed hills, Naruto was eager to achieve with soft kisses to relax her and invite her to participate in that divine ritual, that tender and tantalizing game. Inch by inch he felt his appetite taking unexpected dimensions, just by hearing her responding to his touch. After knowing himself master of her neck, he made sure to print his brand on it, and then went up to her earlobe, where he managed to suck from her lips a soft musical moan...

When the non-existent sweet echo of it vanished, losing completely their concentration, the ninjas slide into the water with a load announce.

Splashhhhh!!!!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now let's consider for a bit the swirling emotional tornado she was in, stirring and confusing the spirit of our moon eyes nymph.

On one hand, there was the constant wonder about her role in everything that was ahead, bringing with it fear, uncertainty, wavering palpitations, tingling hesitation with every step. On the other hand, there was terrible idea of having to let go of the ones she loved; her family, team, friends, teachers... Naruto. But even now, contrary to her solitude and melancholy from her old days, she had before her the full and complete peace she had found in that lake; the tranquility and satisfaction that a goal provides to someone whose life seemed meaningless; that strong, steady sense of purpose from succeed every sunset, in training, and against everything that frightened her before, and now those... warm chills that apparently were reborn from moment to moment, with just a slight breeze against her skin... an outburst of suppressed feelings that made walking into her tent extremely complex. Naruto had managed to break with a single kiss the fragile emotional balance that she held until then. Her head and chest felt a heavy pressure on them, a pressure that rolled, and twirled, and jumped, and laughed, and cried... and yet, as soon as she was inside the tent she shared with the little girl, despite the euphoria and confusion in which she was swimming, Hinata sensed that something was wrong.

Izumi was sweating cold and babbling delirious words that would be unpronounceable were she has been awake. Nightmares, no doubt.

After hastily putting on some new clothes and dry as best as possible her long hair, Hinata approached the girl. The sweaty eyes moved from side to side rapidly, as if they were searching for something lost in the dark.

"Izumi-chan" she called her putting her hand on the girl´s forearm that twisted in sudden spasms "Izumi-chan..."

No answer. At least she decided to dry her perspiration, to prevent her from catching a cold. With a cloth, patiently, the med-nin kept her dry... _I should change her clothes... this are soaked... _Slowly she released her from hers pajamas and proceeded to clean her back. She put her on one of her t-shirts, because Hinata disliked the idea of rummaging through someone else's luggage, took her with both arms to lay her down gently on the sleeping bag, when she suddenly felt an urgent grip, arms around her neck. "Izumi-chan! Are you awake?" In her current position Hinata was unable to see the pale and teary-eyed, but could hear clearly her childish, tortured and pitiful sobs.

"Shh... shh..." Hinata whispered lovingly patting her damp head "everything is fine." She repeated while rocking her gently between her arms. Gradually she felt the tiny body beginning to breathe more slowly and relax.

"Hime?" the child stammered, barely audibly, with a trickle voice, letting go of the nymph´s neck.

"Do you feel better, Izumi-chan?" she smiled sweetly, without losing that glimmer of concern that characterized her.

"Hnn..." the girl nodded, rubbing her eyes with her fists, while in her reddened puckered mouth linger the evidence of a crying attempt.

Hinata had more than enough experience with nightmares. Her patients in the hospital often woke up screaming, desperately searching for the case of shurikens and kunais on their thighs, and she knew best that in such situations the thing to do was offer a glass of water and a company willing to listen quietly to their fears, or simply to stay there while sleepiness or tiredness make them sleep. "Here, Izumi-chan" She gave her a canteen with cold water "I could make a tea if you prefer it."

"No! No..." the girl was quick to take her hand "Stay here with me..." and sought refuge in her maternal body. Hinata hugged her, stroking her wet curls. From time to time Izumi´s body tightened to her waist, mostly when a forest rustle broke the peaceful night silence, but gradually, she relaxed in her arms. There was something about the princess´s presence that always seemed to put her at ease. Something... mysterious, almost magical. Her aura was like no other. Just by been with her everything feel different...

"Hime..."

"Umm..."

"I don´t want to come back to sleep" the kid said, more like an announcement than a confession.

"We have a long day tomorrow and, and we all need to rest Izumi-chan, if you don´t go to sleep..."

"No..." she hugged her strongly "after a bad dream... I cannot rest anymore."

Hinata´s nightmares were often vivid and sinister enough to confuse her senses, and no human power could wake her up, or return her from the lethargy she was in afterwards; that´s why she understood perfectly, better than she wish for anyone, but still tried to dissuade her. She claimed she will be taking care of her, and that she will be also there in the morning when she awoke... but nothing seemed to convince the scary kitty-girl.

"If you tell me about your dream, you may feel better Izumi-chan"

"Hmmm... my grandpa always says that nightmares are not to be shared, because they might come true"

"Hmmm... I know!, hey Izumi-chan, how about we make a deal? You tell me your nightmare and I´ll tell mine, so maybe that way they annul each other. Ok?"

"Hinata-hime still has nightmares?" The girl asked casually.

"Yes, I still have them" She smiled "age has nothing to do with it" on second thought, she hadn´t have one in weeks. Ever since... since she hear about the legend.

"Okay" Said the infant, with some curiosity in her voice. "I have had the same bad dream for years now... just one. In my dream, my grandpa couldn´t hear me, though I was crying out loud... he keeps walking and walking, and roadblocks becomes bigger by the second, and my knees bleeds" tears appeared again in her round eyes, and her little voice broke completely while saying "and my grandfather left me behind..."

"Is that all you remember?" Hinata asked, somewhat puzzled by the brevity of the story. A moment later she felt the little head nod against her bosom_.... I promised her, but... maybe it's not such a good idea to tell her about my nightmares when something so simple has such a profound impact on her... maybe..._

"Hime" murmured Izumi "Do you remember all your bad dreams?"

"In detail" she answered without thinking, "and I must say they are quite chilling, even so, you want to listen?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata then began to recount every one of her nightmares, and the first one to come to her mind because it was relatively innocuous, was the one she had right before she met Seishin "...I found myself in a cave, dark and moist, with a dense and acrid smell, as if there had been years without a new draft of air passing through there. At first, everything around melted into a single darkened image, but when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I spotted some rocks in the distance, and a stone path in front of me. I followed it as if I knew where it will take me... almost with my eyes closed. I remember the touch of the cold stone against my bare feet, the rugged terrain that cut my feet leaving a trail of blood behind me, around which it grew something like weeds... I walked like drawn by a force from the inside to the outside... half conscious. Suddenly, the echo of my steps intensified, and it appeared to return to my ears like the echo of dying woman. I stopped a moment to clear my head, confused and afraid of such terrible sound; the blood dripping from my feet formed a blood lake around me. One more step, two voices shouted in unison, one step more and there were three... for every step I took it was added to the echo an ominous sound" her snow-white skin bristled "Dozens and dozens of voices..." Her voice choked slightly in her throat "screaming, crying, praying, cursing..." her neck, white and soft, clenched "but I kept going, in my dreams, immune to those mourners' sobbing... immune to the chills that my unconscious body reserved for my awakening. For hours, the moans multiplied, adding some non-human sounds that I knew were born in the deepest side of me." She paused... "Without a single ray of light, I keep on walking... until there was no trace of skin on my feet, and all my blood was left as a dark and musty trail. I fell hard and weakened on the ground.... and everything went quiet." Izumi took her hand feeling a slight tremor in her colder arms "...I woke up just before my last breath."

For the terror, to make us a pray at night, it doesn´t required sharp mandibles, loud threats, monumental shadows, blood rivers, or rotting bodies... most of the time, is the silence which gives to the dream an ominous degree of horror.

Somehow, talked about her stormy memories gave her a divine relief that otherwise might not have been reached. She kept talking all night, and Izumi listened in silence for a half hour... then, despite the content of her words, Hinata´s voice drew her into a deep sleep, in which she wasn´t able to hear a word. The princess knew it, and was grateful to the unconscious body to whom she didn´t have to suppress any word. Nightmare after nightmare, the one more lurid and awful than the last one, the princess listed all of the bad dreams she could remember. Giant snakes; swamps of organs; burning bodies; whole villages devastated by human masked beasts, and leaving as a trace pregnant virgins with their seed, which tore them at birth; seas and rivers overflowing with blood and semen; teeth and tongues desiring her flesh...

And so on, until the first sun rays pierced the canvas of their tent.

* * *

The next morning there was some stiffness in the ruby eyes shinobi, a kind of shadow that hid any intention to investigate what have happened just hours ago.

True to his irreproachable behavior he had forced himself not to peek, but couldn´t help but hear a loud splash in the middle of the night, and feel, when the kid got in the tent, the drops dripping from his clothes and hair moistening their space, as abundant as the sighs and the unequivocal sound of chuckles. Then, there was those sentences which didn´t even had the courtesy to be silenced, but practically screamed, about how incredibly soft was the skin of her neck, and the ineffable flavor of her kisses. The worst part was that after so long living under a strict code of honesty, the fact that he pretended to be asleep, weighted on him and made him feel so empty and immature, that even in the morning without so much as a wink in all night, he found himself making discontent gestures for his unacceptable infantilism. Reason enough to hide his features.

Now well, it's not that Hinata was bad at deciphering atmospheres; she was actually quite witty, but... two well-known facts conspired against (or perhaps in favor of) Seishin for her to noticed his rarefied conduct:

First. His changes were hardly noticeable, even for her.

Second. She kept reliving at every moment the events of last night, which practically occupied all her mind and most of her body in a colossal blush.

Still, Seishin couldn´t help but notice that she seemed absent-minded, and Hinata managed to rescue the detail that the redhead refrained from kissing her hand that morning.

Guided by common sense rather than by his own desires, Seishin suspended the morning training. He thought it would be useless to ask them a little concentration for now. He hoped after breakfast both will be ready to work. Walking back to the camp, convinced of his reasons, the redhead felt a sudden weight on his chest as he leave them alone in the lake.

"Morning Hinata" he said her name with a shudder running down his back.

"Goo... good morning" ..._ no stuttering! ..._ "Naruto-kun" she answered him looking away.

..._"Kun?" I thought we were past that... _the blonde´s smile fade away, but true to his simple nature, he instinctively brushed away those thoughts. "You didn´t catch a cold, right?"

"No... I... I didn´t" an overly intense blush gripped her entire body... _Why do I feel like I can´t face him? I can´t look at him in the eye..._

"Good! The water was freaking cold, wasn´t it? I thought my ass would freeze!"

She nodded. The memory of last night jumped unexpectedly to her mind by the reflection of their shadows closer than they were now..._I didn´t think that doing this kinds of things would leave such a deep impression. I cannot help but remember it over and over, his words... and the sensations; the memory remains as a sort of background in my thoughts, as if everything else were seen through it. I can´t understand how people can go on after losing something as sublime as this... I do not want to imagine... what will happen if... if I can´t feel him anymore...If I lose..._

"By the way" he kept talking, and drew closer, unaware of the state of mind against which she fought "don´t you think it's strange that...?"

Hinata took a step back.

The young man replied with a shocked grin. "What´s up? Are you ok?"

A few feet away his words were a mere whisper "Hnn" she nodded vigorously, fighting the need to move farther away._..I don´t want... _

"Hmmm..." Naruto growled, crossing his arms behind his nape and squinting his eyes "you´re weirder that usual. What is it?" _...after everything that happened yesterday I thought her shyness would go away, I mean, I can´t stop smiling, it´s only natural to feel like this, right? Why is she been so... distant?.... _

Hinata was silent before him, unable to move forward or backward. Undecided on how to name the river of sensations that flowed through her as a manantial of endless surprises. Perhaps, indeed, she was now walking on unknown territory - in addition to being one of the most terrifying of the creation. But although she had no light within her reach, with bare feet and without weapons to defend herself, at least she knew something from her very core: her whole body wanted to keep walking.

Naruto was immersed in memories....

FLASHBACK

No matter how much he beg or threaten him, Jiraya just didn´t leave a place without having obtained some useful information, or before he could emptied its sake reserve, financed by the funds in Naruto´s amphibian wallet. And while the blond often felt boredom and helplessness leading his hand to a murderer kunai, for the most experienced ninja whose wrinkle free face had an exaggerated developed sense of sexuality, there was never reason enough to rejected such an excellent opportunity to share with his pupil what he called "stallion wisdom"

That time they were in one of those bars famous for their easy women and the lack of news. The whisker-face-shinobi, since the first time he was dragged by his sensei to one of those places, felt an instant disgust for the smell that seemed unchanging from bar to bar. Those aromas that imprinted itself on ones clothing and are difficult to scare from the nose; so his solution was to order a strong mint tea, to fill all of his senses and push down his throat the slight nausea that the place provoked him. While waiting for Jiraya´s presume informant they were chatting about some of his many lightning conquests, and suddenly Naruto found himself surprised with a serious look of solemnity in his teacher´s eyes, as if he was about to face a deadly enemy.

"Eh... Ero-Sennin, what´s with you?"

Despite having emptied four and half bottles of sake, the slight flush on his nose, and some hilarious and occasional hiccups, the aging sannin maintained sobriety, and the blond could tell that it was not due to the temporary disinhibition alcohol provides, but a genuine interest in transmitting him his words, that Jiraya confessed "The love of such women..." he glanced at the smiling coquettishly females with their lace on the outside, bending indecently toward their customers "it's a fantasy".

"What... what are you talking about, Ero-Sennin?, are you drunk already?" Naruto stammered, looking towards an uncertain point, far away from the sannin eyes, clearly uncomfortable.

"I mean that one can guess the size of a woman´s love for the intensity of the reaction they made out from a single and simple caress" looking into the distance, as if he was seeking for a face in the crowd, he crossed his arms, sighed heavily and nodded concluding "a woman in love will always react in the most unexpected, inexplicable, uncontrollable and extreme way"

END OF FLASHBACK

_... Could it be that she?..._ Naruto looked at her puzzled.

Took one step forward, she took one step back, and just as the blonde was preparing to ask her, a childish voice attracted them in the opposite direction.

"Hinata-hime, Naruto niichan! Breakfast its ready!"

* * *

Izumi got up until later that morning, but as soon as she was standing, she began to prepare breakfast, which by the way had been particularly decent that day. She was beginning to understand the basic principles of boiling and seasoning food.

They were on the seventh day of training, the 8th since they began the trip, which meant they were hours away to reveal what the parchment had to show them.

Indeed, Izumi was a little nervous about it. After that "many" years - a child will always measured time with their own life - listening to her grandfather talk about the moon eyes princess, and the place she would take at her majesty´s side, after all this time taking lessons with the sole purpose of delivering the parchment and be a part of the history, she felt a strange pressure in her stomach, something like sadness... something like fear... and a bit of curiosity.

Sure, she had been instructed in all kinds of legends, and knew many of them which she thought were pretty, but after all she was too small to even understand most of them; certainly she was not at fault, because children do not understand figurative sense, much less a language whose actual purpose is to disguise meaning in words that appeared to be meaningless. Legends... who gets them?...

Now. The night before she could get some sleep because of Hinata´s warm and loving body, and as gratitude she planned to prepare the princess a surprise, considering that the air drafts were getting colder. The breakfast ended, and so she went straight to get her bag pack, looking at them from the distance_... Naruto niichan seems so happy today... _and went into the tent looking through their stuff for the tools she would require to start. There were nails, threads, stamens and scraps of fabric that had accumulated due to Hinata´s often necessity of mending her training damage clothes. The rest of it were items such as colors, crayons, paper, paint, glue, ribbons...and Izumi was the main reason behind it, for Seishin had thought that having her entertained would prevent the child from interrupting their training. At half-light, she plucked out her tools without thinking it twice. Suddenly an idea struck her..._Wow... it's just like that. Like grabbing something from a bag. I wonder if the bags miss the things they can´t keep any longer..._ again, that heavy feeling came over her stomach as she left the tent, yet she was been careful not to reveal the content hid on her apron, folded against her body. She got to her swing, in a nearby three, and started her work watching her foster temporary family.

The blonde stood face to face with Seishin, challenging him passionately, arguing his right to have another confrontation with him. He had done the bloody, stupid, ridiculous, embarrassing training of aspirations! Did he not? Dattebayo!

But... well... we must say that the timeless shinobi couldn´t care less to show to that immature, rude, loud and impatient "ninja", that his training was far from complete. The 500 aspirations were just a preparation for the work that awaited him ahead. In that confrontation Seishin could observe the many and numerous imperfections of the Naruto´s performance in battle. He firmly believed that training should be a sum of all shinobi aspects, to develop fully and prepare them for all kind of adversity. The shinobi must nurture mind, body and soul... but that child had spent his whole life focusing in a few things, leaving most of his shinobi training completely abandoned. Not only as a shinobi, but as a human. His pupil needed a lot more guidance than the one who they were supposed to protect. So now he was in a predicament.

Naruto sighed as he went on and on with his well known speech. "You promised!"

"I remember saying that you could join us Uzumaki-san, I do not mean to fault at my word, but we cannot do everything as abruptly as you want us to, for now, why don´t you try to join us in the exercises?"

"Ummm..." the blonde smirked "fine."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, recognizing those spoiled child gestures she loved so much. She herself had never had the opportunity to outline a sign of the slightest discomfort, not living in the clan where she lived – so she enjoyed watching the blue-eyes expressing his discontent so evidently.

Seishin sighed. There was a looong day to come. He walked ten steps back and started saying "Now, you two will make a..." but, a puff!! on his right shoulder and a small cloud of smoke, interrupted him.

A small white creature that looked like a larva, with a few purple spots on its back, declared firmly "Hokage-sama needs you, Seishin-san, she says it's urgent; Naruto was also called" turning to the blond, greeted him and instructed him "you touch me. I'll take you with Tsunade"


	25. Prelude

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make it all clear… this is all about the flashbacks, take a good look, just a bit more… to go.

Please enjoy and comment.

**Chapter 25: Prelude.**

_8:21 am_

A feeling of emptiness came over her as soon as she finished doing the math: one day before revealing the parchment, the so feared and ominous parchment, the same who reduced her hours of sleep the last few days; two of her blades, two of her columns, half of her feathers… were gone. No protests, no questions. In silence, Naruto and Seishin didn´t look at her in the eye before disappearing into a dense cloud of smoke, without saying goodbye.

Just like that, they were gone…

On second thought… why did only Naruto and Seishin got call? If any of their loved ones in the village, which were mutual, was in trouble, then Tsunade would have also called her, right? If it wasn´t something of a personal nature, then it must be… professional? An urgent mission? Was the village in danger? Do they need support of some kind? And, if so, why not call her too? Hinata was part of Konoha´s forces, was she not? Or… maybe, they just didn´t need her? Perhaps leaving them behind in that impenetrable fortress her sensei had prepared for them was their way of protecting her… was she really that unreliable? Why did people continue to treat her as if the slightest damage inflicted in her were irreparable? ... Always _... no! ..._ They were just following orders. But… why didn´t Naruto opposed to leave her alone? It was not like him, and his irreverent personality to respect commands that involves letting a team member behind, then why? Did the men of the team knew something she didn´t? If it was related with the legend Hinata felt it was her right to have all the available information, and whether it was about Konoha, her shinobi pride pointing her in the same direction… anyhow, considering all sorts of possibilities, what they had done had only one name: abandonment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But… well… those kind of thoughts were not like her at all either… why did she feel so hurt? Following orders is not a sin for a shinobi, on the contrary, it was their duty. There was no place for blame in them, but even considering the situation with pure intellect and respect, beating heavily, her heart felt the urgent need to run away from a stinging sensation that cross it side to side. The twelve-year-old Hinata, shaking, timid and shy, could sensed that both men had come grow tired of her and decided to give up on her, a way too familiar feeling, and thought that even if she promised them to do her best, they wouldn´t come back …_I had forgotten how scary uncertainty can be... _she was brooding, hugging her knees tightly, over the usual blonde´s seat, looking blankly into the crystalline lake tinkling with morning sunrays _… I must stay calm… _she said nodding slightly _… stay calm and trust them… _ Just five minutes had passed since they left, when the mighty stream of doubts, questions and uneasiness began to calm down within her… _they´ll be back…_ a butterfly flied over her right shoulder … _they´ll be back soon… _she insisted with her eyes closed… _the past it´s in the past… _gradually, the darkness of her sealed eyelids gave way to a hazy blue trace of light that captured her for a moment: a couple of butterflies flied around her, fluttering, like dancing in front of her knees… _Naruto…_ smiling she regain her calm… _I'm not a little girl anymore_… a figure, not far from her, turned her attention from the floating dancers… _little… girl….Izumi-chan!..._ somehow startled and ashamed of her selfishness, she approached the child who hid her face in the luxuriance of her curls "Izumi-chan…"

Hearing her name, almost instantly, her small chin lifted up and found a pair of pearly whites eyes looking at her warmly, and without even trying to hide it, a couple of round, salty drops ran down her flushed cheeks, and she kept sobbing while saying "I want to go too!"

Hinata smiled tenderly and somewhat surprised by the similarity of their reactions; 10 years apart apparently mean nothing when it comes to our loved ones… _maybe growing up requires more self-control than reflection…. _With mind, body and spirit composed, she sought a way to offer comfort to her companion in loneliness, that threaten to fall apart with every sob, and whose nose seemed to blush even deeper, the more she left herself cried even more unabashedly "I… I too…hic hic… I want to… hic hic … go too…" confessed between hiccups and tears.

"Izumi-chan" the princess called her sweetly "you know…" she paused, smiling with a mixture of humor and sadness "I thought so too, until I realized that this is our opportunity to have an all girls day" she finished with the most radiant wink of complicity.

The girl rubbed her most recent tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, fixing her dark pupils in Hinata´s white ones "Girls… day?"

"That's right!" she answered triumphantly "what do you want to do?"

"Whatever… hic hic… I want?" Izumi asked, straightening with interest.

"That´s right" her teeth showed.

"Ok" Her little chest began to breathe quietly, steadily… for some reason when she was near Hinata´s body a wave of peace came over her. An irresistible warm… soft… as a spiritual embrace. Since the first time she saw the princess, right away, she knew… she was the one. Her aura was pure, simple and natural… and that´s why she could induce in her a calm emotional state that made her feel protected, even without the men present. "I… hic hic" she began hesitantly "I want to draw!!"

* * *

_8:33 am_

The ringing echo of his foot against the ground every 2 seconds, his arms folded over his chest and his exasperated look along his obvious sulking face, showed in detail the impotence which was about to blow his patience up. Even when Tsunade was the one who sent for them with so much urgency, even when he had interrupted his training with Hinata in order to respond promptly, even when he had postponed his revenge against that damn smurf, even so! even so! Tsuande left them waiting outside her office while she finished signing some goddamn papers! … _Urgent my ass!!... _And as if like that wasn´t enough, he had to wait next to that stone figure who was supposedly his teacher in turn.

Seishin, silent and indifferent, were standing next to him deep in thoughts. He was wondering if he would have time to find that scroll that contained some precious information that would be very helpful to his student with the technique she was developing. Hinata had managed after weeks and weeks of training a significant and commendable level of control on her med-element-chakra, a fact that as a teacher it was success enough. He could almost see her pale, excited expression, gentle and childish for have acquire a new knowledge that will lead her to hers limits, and would prove her technique from a different angle. A pure soul and a tenacious spirit… is there anything that such a being cannot achieve?

Both yawned in unison. The blond because out of boredom and the redhead for lack of sleep.

They glanced at each other, measuring one another: one of them a bit hunch, the other gracefully straight; one making a not very subtle scowl, the other one with a blank expression.

Naruto growled and crossed his arms, dissatisfied with himself. "When we´re back" he broke the silence "we´ll have another confrontation" Seishin remained reticent "And this time" the student continued with marked firmness "You won´t get away from my Rasengan"

Interested, the redhead took a position more suitable to cope with his self-named opponent, and said with no more intention but to change the subject "Jiraya-san taught you that technique, right Uzumaki-san?"

"Huh?" He squinted visible, suspicious "how do you know that?"

…_This child…_ Seishin sighed almost imperceptibly "I read your file, Uzumaki-san, and also… I witnessed the incredible destructive Resengan´s force by the hands of Jiraya-san himself"

Hearing this, Naruto got rid of all their differences and smiled genuinely, to find a trace of his old and beloved teacher where he least imagined so …_Ero-Sennin_... he often revived the nostalgic memories of their journey together, his habit of spying on women in public bathrooms, the unmistakable look of seriousness when he claimed in all earnestness that he was just looking for fresh material for his novels; his slow and deliberate way of walking, as if he hadn´t a place to return to; his love for sake and bad companies, his calm gesture during fights, but above all, the conviction with which he spoke of a different world… a world that included Naruto in a way that he could only imagine while seeing on the streets or through the windows of a loving gathering. They were somehow a family. A different breed of shinobi´s who search to achieve an utopia looking at it straight in eye. For the whole amount of time they were together, his pervert spiritual grandfather avoided talking about his past, and so, Naruto was always curious about it "And how was Ero-Sennin back then?"

"…Ero ... sennin?" Seishin saw him perplexed _… indeed, that´s a fairly assertive pseudonymous, but an unacceptable lack of respect…_ "**Jiraya-san**" he raised his voice stating his disagreement with the term "was one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had in its favor. Aside from his amazing strength, endurance and impeccable technique, he had the ability to make everyone trusted him, a great advantage at the battlefield, as I´m sure you know it, Uzumaki-san" He paused a moment, letting himself being caught by melancholy "he was somewhere near impetuous and often his success were on the edge of luck, but Tsunade-san and I never doubted he would came back smiling. He had a fondness for the ladies… and perhaps he was submitted to more danger in public restrooms than in any battle-front" then smiled pleased "but I have not known a man who has women in a highest concept than he. Jiraya-san thought that the road to salvation where in any direction as long as you walk hand in hand with a woman, better yet…the loved woman" A stinging sensation took over his reddish neck, and tried to avoided looking at Naruto, facing the opposite wall "Deep down he was a gentleman. I have not found a better partner to drink sake with. Once you were wrapped in his talk, his ideas of peace were irresistible, almost magical…" Naruto´s eyes sparkled joyfully "There is a lot of him in you, Uzumaki-san"

"Ero-Sennin?... I hope not. That big pervert" he smirked "but ..."

"I am sure that the affection was mutual." The redhead interrupted him, reading his thoughts. "Jiraya-san was one of those people who thought they were intended to loneliness, that´s why he travel alone, looking to make a better world writing his books, but always alone. The fact that he agreed to travel with you for so long tells me he held a very special affection toward you"

Naruto looked away, hiding a smile.

The door knob turned slowly, and the atmosphere of almost complicity between them volatilized instantly.

"The Hokage it's expecting you" a female voice announced. Shizune. She was standing firmly under the doorway wearing a look of seriousness, something like the prelude of what awaited for them on the other side of the door.

Inside, Tsunade was looking through the window. There was something strange about her figure, brooding, dense, rarefied… almost like… "Seishin, Naruto" her voice betrayed no tremor, nor crying thinness, in her dense notes vibrated a suffocating, thick, oppressive uncertainty … "There is something you two should see"

* * *

_9:03 am_

Hinata could not remember the last time she held a crayon in her hands. From her earliest childhood the pleasures of young age were minimized. Her itinerary was focused solely on training and on the refinement of traditional Hyuuga arts; from the proper way to breathe, to engrave in her body all Juunken classical postures, an uncountable number of kata´s which when played consecutively seemed like a beautiful dance; Hyuuga style was after all gentle fist, a calmly and deadly river of precise movements.

Before the infants of the Hyuuga Clan could made use of the Byakugan, they had to educate their bodies in the proper use of chakra. The best way for it to flow through their networks: uniformly, fast and steadily. That´s why it was necessary for all Hyugga members to follow a strict agenda from dawn to dusk. The flexibility, concentration, accuracy, meticulousness and perfection were sought in every activity. The art was then a valuable tool to educate them in the delicate equilibrium between passion and decorum, euphoria and moderation, initiative and cautioness… strength and beauty. In the Hyuuga compound there were practitioners of Buyou (Japanese traditional dance), sumi (Chinese ink painting), chanoyu (tea ceremony), reading, some even chose music. Everything were printed in them all the way through their core…the right way to sit, speak, behave, the best way to attack, defense. It was all impressed so deeply into her psyche that she actually began to doubt if she had ever used a crayon at all… Certainly, the young moon eyes often wrote in her many journals, pages and pages of prose, poetry, stories and dreams with an exquisite richness of details, but… draw… the colorful wax leaving a thick trail behind her wrist, tickling her bunds, gave her a strange sense of freedom.

At first, she felt strange drawing with such a rudimentary and crude tool, but when she saw a robin in the distance swimming in the lake, decided to give it a chance… then took the black crayon and gracefully outlined the silhouette of the oblivious model, and it was there, just as she finished drawing its peak, when she felt like she was five years old, and declared to herself with utter solemnity that never existed an utensil more faithful for delineate an animal shape. She took the red crayon filling the bird's chest in a range of color.

At the other side of the large and flat table than the kunoichi built from earth and rocks by laying her hands on the ground, Izumi was determined to remember Seishin´s smiling face. It was the only figure in her sheet of paper outlining a face with no mouth. Frustrated, she took her things with the intention of seeking guidance from the smiling nymph, but as soon as she was close enough to see the drawing of the robin, she forgot her original mission and yelled "How pretty! Hinata-hime! How pretty!"

Waking up from a semi-conscious state, manly related to sleep deprivation from the previous nights, she discovered Izumi trying to touch the robin "Izumi-chan?"

"I didn´t know you could draw like this! Can I keep it? Can I, can I?"

"Ehh?" Still in a dazed, Hinata nodded "yes, of course Izumi-chan, you can..."

"Thank you! I will treasure it! I promise!" Jumping and singing happily, full of energy, she returned to her place drawing frantically birds of all sizes and colors.

Hinata stared at her. She had to admit, although she loved taking care of children of all ages, that small mahogany curls could become quite overwhelming. Their trainings always left the princess emotionally exhausted, but… still, in the morning she couldn´t help but hug her. Suddenly, without further stimulus than a slight breeze brushing against her neck, she was again reliving the night before... and without much effort she could saw Izumi as a taste of what their potential future would be like: hyperactive, persistent, outgoing, playful, reckless… theirs… the embodiment of love. The irrefutable proof of their merge. Palpable thumping and warm witnesses…

Wrapped in a mellow trance of muse and flower, Hinata heard a couple of sobs as undoubtedly baby-like as the smell of powder, soap and new life. There, a few steps away, a cradle were rocking gently holding inside a pair of creatures who smile at her, while a figure in bed its still snoring soundly and swirling between the sheets. The room around her its huge, with a large window by which comes in the first rays of morning light… she comes down the stairs, and is receive by a large green and fragrant courtyard in which a pair of toddlers are running jubilant after an elusive cat under the midday sun, their clothes smeared with mud, grass and all those pigments that nature seems to created for the sole reason of making it impossible to keep those hiperative-creatures clean. Naruto hugs her around the waist, resting butterfly kisses on her shoulders, watching from behind the waterfall of her blue hair the unsteady steps of their children and how it turns into a couple of solid foot prints that follows his shinobi way, where their children, of about nine years, are throwing shurikens into the backyard oak in which they keep a clean record of their successes and failures. Each afternoon, together at dinner, three smiles are waiting for her impatiently at the table, while they discuss among themselves who is the strongest, who deserves the last cookie, how many days are left until they graduate from the academy? She laughs, as always, aware that the time they will be spending like this together will now become increasingly scarce… that´s shinobi life… see them grow, become chunnin, Gennin, Jounin… men, husbands and fathers of their own children. And there she is… at night in her beloved garden, looking at the moon and the starry night, while lending him her lap, stroking his golden hair and in which a couple of silver brushes reveals the age capriciously. And there he is, plunged into a deep sleep, mumbling, clinging to her white and withered hand, no a bit less graceful… the love of her life just wake up, hungry and thirsty, but without any desire to renounce his company… his warm blue eyes still sparkling looks at her, he squeezes her hand. Her eternal company…

"Hime?"

"Ehh?" Hinata left behind dreamland because of a little hand squeezing gently her own, in which she could feel a faint warm impression that suggested it had been there for a considerable amount of time.

"Hime?" Repeated the girl.

"What is it, Izumi-chan?"

"You´re crying."

* * *

3:07 pm

It was nearly lunchtime, and despite the relevance of the task in which the three of them were sunk into since a few hours ago, Naruto´s stomach could not allowed to skip another meal, especially when there was a possibility that it could be refill with the unique Ichiraku´s ramen. Yet, given that he had not eaten since the night before, the blonde´s concentration in his duty was laudable, because he was ignoring, as it was rarely seen, the uninhibited and even demanding grunts of his hungry stomach.

_Grrr ... rrr .... uhhrrr ... ... ourrr. rrrr ...._

He resisted as a good shinobi in his spot, going through page after page, with great dedication to his task. _Grrrr .... Uhhrrrrr .... Ogrrrr ...._ But when the grunts of his weeping bowels were loud enough for his companions to hear them, it reminded them of their own appetites.

"I think we should take a snack" Tsunade said, stretching her cramped limbs. From the desk where she was, her lifted arms were barely visible, hidden by a huge tower of piled haphazardly books "What would you want to eat, Seishin-san?"

"Ramen!" cried the imprudent whisker-blue-eyes.

The redhead, tried to smile, and nodded politely "Sounds good"

"Hmmm… punk´s food…" Tsunade muttered "but if you like the idea, then so be it" The blonde woman stood up, walked towards the door and turned the knob "Naruto, since you're the expert here, bring us what you think its best, I expect you to return in 15 minutes. Hurry."

"Ehhhh! Why do I have to be the one to go?" He protested.

"Because..So!" Tsunade countered with a jumping sinuous vein in middle of her forehead "Now I want you back over here as soon as you can! There´s no time to lose…" she finished muttering, and even if she had spoken with the guttural voice of hell gargoyles, she couldn´t have printed it a more ominous sound.

Naruto made his way to the outside world, grudgingly, but relieved to escape if just for a few minutes from tense and final atmosphere that saturated Hokage´s library. Apparently the river of books related to their search, together with those that Seishin´s owls brought, were enough to overflow that vast library, barely allowing them to be in the same room. Volumes of all colors, from many eras, compendiums of yellowing and fragile scrolls piled up on any surface that would allow so. It was in this moments, more than any other, the knucklehead thanked Hinata for her efforts in introducing him and growing in him the liking for reading, if she wasn´t there… _Hinata… _Once outside, on his way to Ichiraku´s post, he remembered the mournful, dismal, cold sense of loss that came up in his chest in response to Tsunade's words a few hours ago.

FLASHBACK

"There is something you two should see" a tone of anxiety floated in her words and gestures as she spread over the desk a large scroll, which gave the impression of being extremely fragile, and of have been passed from owner to owner for years, judging by the various tracks printed on it, and… some coffee stains that were probably Tsunade´s responsibility. Beyond that, nothing particular could be noticed in it, except perhaps… the same symbol printed twice on it, one at the bottom, and one in the middle third, lower left. "I found it this morning. Do you recognize the symbol, Seishin-san?" Asked the blonde, obviously interested in his answer.

A look of profound shock and confusion could be read in the shinobi flawless face, pale by nature, and white by terror "Yes" he nodded "I remember it perfectly"

The Hokage sat upright, elbows over the desk and clasped hands hiding her mouth. A stance which she always took when facing serious problems, she nodded hesitantly "I see that you understand what it means" she said with her green gems look straight at the redhead.

"Yes."

"Monosyllabic" the Hokage sighed, not trying to hide her sense of burden "this must have shocked you more than I assumed it would… sorry about being so bluntly about it, but…"

By that moment, the forgotten whisker-blonde, terribly irritated by being isolated from a conversation that seemed to be so important, and mostly confused because instinctively he could tell that symbol, which looked like a waning moon surrounded by three black and three white stars, had something to do with Hinata, was about to scream half of the entire dictionary demanding them to explain themselves, when Tsunade remembered his presence.

"Ohh…Naruto... yes, this also concerns you." the blonde handed the parchment to Seishin letting him to take a closer look at it, then returned to her chair, stretching her neck side to side, exhausted, and then began "Many years ago, my grandfather, the first Hokage received as a guest a great shinobi. A med-ninja who, among the many activities in which he spent his whole energy, explored the origins of a legend called the Moon Eye Princess. Throughout all his travels he gathered information from all sources, and found all the fragments of the legend that we already read… or so he thought…" she look into her chaotic notes, searching for something, and brought to the surface an enlarged version of the curious symbol "as I recall, each piece of the legend was written in a different language, and was marked by this symbol.It's called: Selene´s stars" she pointed toward the center of the sheet, making Naruto noticed for the first time that despite its simplicity, the symbol consisted of many elements, and… that there was something calmly mystical about it. The woman paused for a moment, glancing at the redhead´s direction to see his face darkening, suggesting him that the next part of her explanation also required his attention "Since Izumi showed us that paragraph that shared many similarities with the legend in question, I spent all my free time searching for whatever text there was which presented any resemblance, and so I came across with this" she paused again, making sure to have caught both of their attention "That man gathered six fragments, which constitutes the legend we all have read, right, Seishin-san?" she inquired, with a note of intuition.

"Yes. Six." And while the redhead seemed to have something more to say, he kept was silent.

"Just as I imagined…"

"How many?..." Seishin murmured "How many more there are?"

"I have found four more, two of which I do not understand at all… with the fragment Izumi gave us, and that one you hold in your hands which I just found this morning, sums eleven. I suspect that there are twelve in total, and that that symbol at the left indicates the order they are to be read. The problem is… that these six that we have from the beginning, doesn´t have the symbol… and also, I have found that there are certain misconceptions while trying to read the rest of the fragments together, that make of the whole, something quite different. So that´s why I think it's useless to decipher the order of the pieces we have, because when we got them all, it will have another meaning…" Tsunade sighed deeply "The truly worrying thing is… what that parchment says, which is why I summoned you here, and showed it to you first"

Naruto, struggling to keep the pace of the conversation, asked urgently "What the hell does it says?!!!"

The shinobi, whose face had acquired a sudden ageing weight, began to read mechanically, as if in those few minutes had memorized every word, "The end of fall will define the fluidity with which her Highness mix between life and elements; embracing human or divine death."

**END FLASHBACK**

… _Human death…divine death??.... What´s that supposed to mean??!!!! Are they fucking crazy???... _Without realizing it, Naruto reached the gates of Konoha, far from his original purpose, and now he had to retrace his steps, order the food, wait for it, and get to where those two ninjas untouchable for time were waiting for him, in a total of three minutes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the absence of the most indiscreet member, Tsunade and Seishin could spoke without restrictions. "I was sure you could translate this without problems" she said pleased.

"Fukuru-sensei was my language teacher in the monastery, and our trip together was in many aspects, a practical learning. The truly amazing thing here… is… where did you get all this information from? Almost everything in this room it's extremely rare…"

"Being Hokage has its advantages from time to time" she joked, recovering her formality almost instantly when she noticed the intensity with which Seishin observed one of the fragments she found a few days before, about the moon eyes princess´s companion "Are you worried?"

"A bit" he murmured, still with his eyes set on the book "But, as you already mentioned, when the Kanji´s and the kana´s are combined with the rest of the paragraph, everything acquires a different meaning…" he sighed and, finding her weary eyes, tried to smile "but I guess it´s useless to anticipate such situations, the best for now… is… to get it together, and translate it as a whole." Iwardly, the shinobi was still going over and over the same phrases… _ Death… divine or human … but death..._ "Hmmmm" ....___if I translate this like it is, it says:____and next to her a man whose eyes at noon will shine, whose body will be as secretive as the night; a been whose essentially a shield… this symbol, I've seen it before, it can mean spirit, heart or mind, depending on the next kana, I should have paid more attention to theories of Fukuro-sensei…_ "Fukuro-sensei shared your hunch, Tsunade-san, about that there were twelve fragments scattered throughout all directions, and twelve guardians who kept a piece of what he called puzzle. But, as you well know, he died before he could complete his quest."

"Ah…" she nodded "I know. I said it the way I did because I wanted to avoid to give any further explanation" she confessed "Naruto can be quite inflexible…"

The redhead went back to work, flipping through the volume he held in his hands. Stacks of books grew on the left, while the right ones extinguished one by one. Consumed entirely in his reading, he radiated a palpable gravity, as if any hint about his search were to be found in the least expected dialogue, and as if failing to find the last piece of the legend was an irrevocable death sentence for him. He went throughout page after page, barely breathing, in a mechanical movement…such inhuman speed. Perhaps because of that, for one who didn´t know him, it was an awfully questionable method, that kind of research would require tons of caution, wouldn´t it? But luckily Tsunade was there, maybe the one who knew him the most, and she could clearly say that he wasn´t only fast, but highly accurate, to the extent that everything which ran through his hands without any findings, it would certainly be sterile. Perhaps she barely knew something about him before she met him at her 10th birthday, having him smiling at her with that sweet, balanced and peaceful look in his eyes, and then watching him taking care of his old teacher with so much interest and respect in his last days. At that time he seemed to have no more than 15 years, when in fact… he was already way beyond 20, and was adopted by the village as a valued member of the medical team. Eventually, thanks to his merits, became an admirable ANBU who professed a boundless loyalty for the Hokage and his granddaughter. Maybe Tsunade knew next to nothing about him before that day, he didn´t talk about his past, and maybe they could go on for decades without seeing each other now, but the Seishin´s essence remained incorruptible. That´s why… between him and Naruto, she was unsure about who she would choose to be the companion the legend was talking about… but unconsciously she had some inclination "When I found out Hinata-chan was the child of the legend that Fukuro-sensei work so hard on" she said to him, almost sweetly "the first person that came to mind was you… I knew that eventually you will be responsible for her training, Roujin-Niisan"

… _Nii-san… its has been over 30 years since she last called me that ._.. he saw her with a pair of round, blue and nostalgic eyes "Thank you."

* * *

4:21 pm

The day before they didn´t have what one would call a good night of sleep, and taking advantage of how silent the camp was without the constant verbal-fights the men had routinely, the girls decided to take a nap after lunch, under the almost-autumn-chestnut sun, with its fresh gusts and rustling leaves.

Hinata was dozing out under the nearest shade, breathing slowly, with the little girl´s body curled up on her right flank. She listened with pleasure the swaying of the leaves and branches around, the occasional splash of a fish on the near shore, the random flutter of a bird, she felt… She felt nature run through her nose and slip into her whole body. It was like… merge with nature, and be dispersed by wind in all directions_… Being wind…_ a cracking sound made her known her company was heading toward the swing behind them, in which she had left her apron in all the morning excitement. Without the warm girl´s body, the princess found how cold the afternoon really was. Indeed… _Izumi-chan its wearing just her kimono, I should make sure she put something else on…_ and so she stretched her arms, removed one by one the dry leaves hidden in her blue hair, and found the girl with a ball of yarn and a pair of hooks in hand, weaving awkwardly in complete abstraction "What are you doing, Izumi-chan?"

Her infant cheeks painted in a light blush "A scarf for Hinata-hime"

"For me?" the young woman repeated, pointing with her finger towards her chest.

"Hnn" the girl nodded "Autumm is coming and…" she titled her head, hiding her face, and a shadow of concern appeared in her little puckered mouth "I want… to give you something to remember me by, in case something happens…" that weird sensation she kept feeling since yesterday, came over her soft belly again, but this time more intensely. Izumi could almost swear she heard a strange cracking sound in her stomach, nothing visceral, it was something strange that could be the source of that pulsating oppression that followed her.

… _Child´s openness never ceased to amaze me, but this… is a little sad… _even when Hinata intended to say that she would never forget about her, that nothing bad would happen, and that they would be making many more happy memories together, she couldn´t. Not a word. The uncertainty prevented her to make any promise about it…instead, she could only articulate a sincere "Thank you…" _…on second thought_… maybe she should also prepare herself and leave something behind in case an unforeseen event prevent her from thanking all those who she owed. To Izumi, to Seishin who had taught her so much and… to Naruto, who she felt could not make up for everything had done for her without knowing it, and because of what he mean to her … _I should do something…_ "Nee ... Izumi-chan"

* * *

6:43 pm

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you" Shizune announced from outside the closed library. As an assistant, the med-ninja was very prudent, and by all means observant, so when a Hyuuga appeared looking for Tsunade with clan-confidential matters, she assumed it had something to do with the Hyuuga heiress, assigned to a provisional team from which two members were silent at the other side of the door. It was not an entirely wrong assumption, but her suspicions were far from complete. Shizune was also a shinobi, and of that fine developed instinct, it often happens that life's depend on: living within secrets, almost touching them, learning how to cope with the notion of their possible existence without knowing its exact content... that´s a shinobi´s loyal weapon. Cunningness, therefore advised her it would be better to lead the Hyuuga boy to where the blonde leader was, and let her decide whether or not adding him to their meeting.

Tsunade turned the knob, making sure that her visitors were not in sight, and left the room with an air of extreme fatigue and little patience "Who…? Oh… Neji, what is it?"

The young man made a beautiful and serene bow, and extended both arms to the blonde offering a sealed envelope with the Hyuuga symbol on it "Hiashi-sama wishes you to read it as soon as possible, and asks respectfully the answer, if possible, this afternoon. It is his desire for me to wait as long as it takes for the reply, Hokage-sama"

By when he finished his speech, Tsunade remembered how nice it is to be talking to a young educated, polite and even formal youngster, as Hinata and Neji were… but in situations like those, effervescent people that won´t lose anytime with formalities tend to have a certain charm, don´t they? She took the letter and read it silently:

------"My greetings, Hokage-sama, the time you requested has ran out. I would like to speak with you to review the final details of our agreement. Hyuuga Hiashi." -------

… _True… _she thought… _I took Hinata as a student almost six months ago, I suspect she always keeps in mind that in order to become my student, Hiashi received something in return… anyway I'll have to talk to her when she returns. _A slight grin appeared on her dry lips… _these Hyuuga are so punctual and orderly; I bet their libraries don´t even know what dust is…wait… __**Libraries!**__..._ "Neji, I'll give you an answer and also a mission" she paused, mentally reviewing her schedule "Tell Hiashi I'll meet him tomorrow at 10:00 am" then exhaled loudly and nodded "Regarding your mission, I understood Hyuuga library is as much extensive and recognized as mine, so I'll give you three hours to search on it, and bring me all the books about folklore and legends, or even history books you can find, in less than three hours, got it?"

The young man looked perplexed, and somehow curious, but without further movement than a bow, he accepted the task.

* * *

6:47 pm

Upon his arrival at Hyuuga compound, Neji stood before Hiashi with the answer and the request of the Hokage, and couldn´t help but notice the nonexistent interest and a slight twist of intrigue in his leader. Thus, following his sharp nature, the young man was able to conclude that the matter concerned Hinata. Although he never dare to ask why she was suddenly relieved of her duties as an heiress – diplomatic lessons every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, consensus each Friday which involved all members of the clan, tactics and strategy sessions on Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays – and although he would never ask him why instead of her, he allowed Hanabi to do so, the young man came effortlessly to the conclusion that Hiashi´s goal was to replace the genuine heiress, for his youngest daughter. No great intelligence was needed to decipher the motives behind the unorthodox decision to give others the responsibility for training the successor; the thing that worried him… the reason why he followed closely all the clan´s developments, and listened quietly the most miserable track of their plan´s progress, was that… he had not the faintest idea how they would do it, and how far they would go. How to replace the legitimate successor being that against all traditions? The only thing he could think of… the most logic thing…was that… the eldest daughter… disappear. In some way, or another.

FLASHBACK

The swirling sheet on Hinata´s bed, where she was supposed to be on, was getting something like a threatening aspect every minute. At first, Neji actually thought she wouldn´t be found anymore, until they noticed the note Naruto left for them, just then he felt some relief.

"What is it, Neji-san?"

"Naruto wrote a postscript."

-----PS: I´ll return her safely to her home in a few hours. Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage----

"Seishin-san, may I ask you something?"

"You may, but if I believe it necessary, I choose to preserve my right to remain silent"

"Sounds fair to me" agreed the chestnut, who also owned diplomatic skills "Hinata-sama is in some kind of danger, right?"

"Everyone is" Seishin nodded a few times.

"Should I be aware of any specific member in the clan?"

"You, as her protector, must defend her even from yourself"

END FLASHBACK

He didn´t have to say more. The ambiguity in his response was perhaps a form of code, and most importantly, there was never a negative. That was enough for Neji to keep his alarm on.

Hinata was loved by everyone in the clan who didn´t wear a higher status – the council, the nobles and the leader himself – so, it would not be easy to get rid of her. At least no if they planned to do it legally. The people of the clan would not allow them to harm her. Neji was sure that they would jeopardize their flesh and spirit for her. The eldest daughter was their hope in change. But… what could they do if the ones planning the whole thing were careful enough as to carry on such a wrenched plan without anyone notice? How can someone dodge a phantom fist? First of all, he had to find out how they will do it…

Neji doubted Tsunade could take decisions that affect Hinata´s future negatively, which is why if helping her find whatever she was looking for in those books could be useful to the heir, even remotely, he would do it with all his might.

Hyuuga library was a real knowledge jewel, large and heavy. A room of some 10m x 8 m, with shelves from floor to ceiling, in the four walls, and at least a dozen racks in a row on each side of the hall. Three hours didn´t sound like a reasonable amount of time to make a deep and conscious research, but it was all he had_… Maybe I should call for back up, perhaps Lee its free right now…_ an intrusive image, with Lee as the protagonist of a tornado of books and papers everywhere, disordered and wrinkle, smiling stupidly, carelessly flipping old manuscripts, and walking straight with some books above his head and some in his left arm and right foot as a light "training", made him change his mind _... on second thought, it would be probably easier to do just by myself… _

He explored every shelf, and was astonished to discover how very little of that immense mass of information were unrelated to Hyuuga matters. The first shelf's, facing the wide entrance, contained the records of the clan four generations before Hiashi. Then, behind it, there was a section of science, politics, mathematics, probability, physics, chemistry, medicine and herbal medicine - which were very worn indeed. After that, there was a small amount of books about philosophy, ethics and morals. With this, the first five rows ended, and with them the first hour.

The walls were also lined with records of the clan. Some former leader´s diaries. Strategy books, more and more political science, administration, diplomacy and history. Finally, something that could be useful… he prepared one of the bags he had brought with him, and selected those books which had more relation to folklore. In these shelves went by his second hour.

In the back, after Hyuuga genealogy books, there was a small hallway where he often saw her read hour after hour. Guided by instinct, he overlooked the last five rows, and focused on that forgotten corridor. It seemed… yes… it seemed to be an extension of the Hinata´s room. A calm air came over him as soon as he stepped forward. The colors were clearer, light was sharper, the smells softer…_Hinata-sama…_ each space was occupied by a book, in perfect order. On the shelves on the left, carefully placed from A to Z: Alighieri, Aristoteles, Ambroce, Bacon de Verulamio, Baudelaire, Bolivar, Carrol, Cervantes de Saavedra, Sir Conan Doyle, Confucio, Cyrano de Bergerac, Dario Ruben, Descartes, Dickens, Dostoiewski, Dumas, Goethe, Victor Hugo, Kafka, Khalil Gibran, Lao Tse, Lovecraft, Marques de Sade, Moliere, Nietzsche, Platon, Edgar Allan Poe, Francisco de Quevedo, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Sartre Jean Paul, Walter Scott, Shakespeare, etc…

On n the right, as a gold mine, every book he selected had titles with words like "Tradition", "Legends", "Fables", "Myths", "Tales", "Culture" and between these, the most worn out of all, was a little black book, with a strange symbol on front… one he always wore around his neck, since the last time he met Hinata.

FLASHBACK

Now, Hanabi was in the dojo, training. His father in his office, and Seishin was not home. She wasn´t expect a warm welcome, but neither did she want to be by herself all night. Sit in the same spot for two hours; she finally decided to use her last resort: her servants. Hinata avoided as much as she could to exercise her privileges as a member of the elite, but that night was simply not a night to be alone at home, something ominousfloated in the air… something that alarmed her to the core. Soon, the green package in her hands had wrinkles everywhere, due to her constant and almost rough touch.

"Hinata-sama ... you called?" She heard behind her shoulder.

"Neji-nii…"

"Is something wrong?" He asked with an inexpressive voice, in which only she could have hear a curiosity note.

Hinata quickly stood up and turned on her heels to offer him the package she had, with a bow. He looked at her surprised until he heard her saying with her hands still extended "Sorry I wasn´t here on your birthday, Neji-nii"

A genuine and gentle smile appeared as soon as it was gone, and again his face turned back to be lifeless. "Thank you, Hinata-sama… may I open it?"

"Of course!" She smiled at him warmly "I hope you like it…"

He found two rows of six little ointment jars labeled according to type of injury. Neji smiled touched… _This is so like her..._ and before he could speak, she interrupted him.

"There's more... at the bottom."

He stretched his hand to find a necklace made out of silk with a pendant shaped like a half moon surrounded by 6 stars, 3 black and 3 white on a blue-night background, he glanced at her with questioning eyes, and the princess declared, somehow embarrassed, "It is... an amulet to keep you safe... to be honest it worries me a little to be away for so long because... you're a great shinobi, but... sometimes you don´t take good care of your body, so... I give you as a gift that amulet with my prayers on it, my mother used to tell me... that it will always keep me safe..." she kept quiet, while he could tell she was lost in her memories… _worrying over someone like me… she really is…_

"The starry sky is exceptionally bright today, don´t you think, Neji-nii?"

He nodded, while putting on the necklace, and smiled confident "Indeed"

"Would you spar with me for a little while, Neji-nii?"

"Of course I would, Hinata-sama".

END OF FLASHBACK

…_This symbol… I wonder who wrote this ..._ he searched all over the book, and finally found a beautiful signature: Hyuuga Hoshiko (Star´s child)…_ That's the name of… yes… I cannot be mistaken, she has told about her so many times…_

* * *

8:38 pm

After gathering all the yarn, thread, needles, fabrics, paints, brushes and other stuff, Hinata calculated satisfied that she had enough materials to make nine gifts, already assigned: Naruto, Seishin, Tsunade, Izumi, Hanabi, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Kurenai. Not that she was trying to discriminate others, but even with her economizing skills, it was all she could managed.

Now, twilight was getting close, and light was getting away, and after just two hours of work, Hinata had finished the sweater that Izumi had already on, Kiba´s brown scarf, a green for Shino and a red one for Kurenai, which was about almost the yarn she had, and a forehead white bandage for Neji, with the word "freedom" embroidered on it. For now her task was dedicated to her younger sister, her only sister. She was embroidering a sunflower on a handkerchief, and below it, her name: Hanabi.

Izumi saw her spellbound. Of course she was aware of the Hinata´s shinobi quality, she herself was a witness of hers abilities during the attack on the village where her grandfather had left her for a while, and her dedication and commitment towards Seishin´s training, and the one they both shared in the evenings… but… who would say that shinobi talent could be use like that? Using hooks as a moral weapon was a strong possibility judging by the speed and accuracy with which the princess weaved the threads, and the way her needle went up and down like the wings of a hummingbird. Izumi´s ball of yarn had spun just twice when the sunflower was done.

…_The next one will be… Tsunade-sensei…_ To her, Hinata left her whole confidence. Every inch of her efforts into achieving that technique she was working on with the principles Izumi was teaching her, and that could only be executed by a med-ninja: all her research, so far, she was planning on wrap it in a cloth embroidered with the fire Kanji, with a note:

----I leave it in your hands, Tsunade-sensei, and please… once it's done, show it to Neji-niisan.-----

Within the same package, the gift of Neji will wrap the parchment on which was the key of her technique, incomplete, but promising… _now… where is that red…_

"Nee, Hinata-hime, that's for your sister, right?"

"It is" she nodded "her name is Hanabi"

"Ohh! I don´t have any brothers or sisters… how does it feel?"

For a moment Hinata raised her moon eyes toward the girl who watched her expectantly _…How does it feel?_... And in doing so, finally noticed that her eyes had activated itself by inertiabecause of the almost complete darkness, and realized Izumi's eyes, unlike hers, could not work without light "Let´s made a fire, it´s freezing…" she suggested gently "Hanabi hates the cold. In winter she´s always looking for a sunny corner" While preparing the logs, Hinata told Izumi about her younger sister, small and insignificant details, like her tastes, likes and dislikes. The words floated comfortably, and the child listened with interest, noticed by association that despite all the time they spent together, the princess spoke little about herself. As if somehow, Hinata was a being detached from herself, and what was left on earth was something like… light.

"Maybe…" continued the princess, having finished stoking the fire "maybe what I feel for Hanabi is not completely brotherly love… its… something more maternal. An instinctive need to protect her against all evil, a sense of pride in every success and a second breath in every failure…" She took the handkerchief and placed inside, as in the others, a small note saying: Thanks.

The girl nodded, not understanding at all. True, Izumi was a girl ahead of her age, but at the age of seven, love is love, as simple as that, no shades or subtypes, only love. And there it was again, that feeling in her little stomach, getting… stronger, how was she supposed to finish the scarf with that strange pressure on her abdomen? She couldn´t concentrate! Distracted as she was, she fixed her attention suddenly in the night sky and discovered a completely new phenomenon for her inexperienced eyes "Look! Hime! The moon is red!"

* * *

9:41 pm

In the hallway a loud "Pumm!" followed by a "Toc toc" attracted the attention of the three shinobis, exhausted and frustrated.

Outside Neji was waiting for Tsunade with two huge bags on each hand. He bowed, and reported "Good night Hokage-sama. I brought everything I found about history and folklore."

"Oh my! You Hyuuga´s sure like reading!" She teased him, almost complaining about the amount of work they had ahead.

"I guess" he agreed "Hinata-sama´s mother was a great collector of tales and folklore"

"Hoshiko-san? I didn´t know…"

"Yes" Neji said "In fact she wrote a book"

One may not have time to talk sometimes, but that doesn´t mean we have the right to be rude, and therefore, by mere manners, she continued the conversation "Is that so? What´s it called?" but sometimes politeness is the best way to get an answer.

And so responding to her politeness, he commented casually. "It has not title, but the cover is black and has a waning moon with a few stars around it."

The blonde´s green eyes widened with amazement "Six stars?" she asked with her heart stuck in her throat

"Yes. Six. Three black´s and three white´s"

"Wait here" she ordered decidedly. Tsunade´s body reacted instinctively, forgetting about the tiredness, and dragged effortlessly both bags into the room, where seconds later Neji heard an avalanche of falling books and a familiar voice shouting

"There it is Baa-chan!" followed by an "Ouccchhhh!" and a "Shhhhhhhh!"

… _Naruto, that moron…_ he thought, amazed that someone so indiscreet and rash could be a Jounin, about to become an ANBU according to some rumors…but, anyway, why was he hiding? Why would his presence in Konoha be confidential? And if that hollow-head was there, that could only mean… _Hinata-sama… _standing outside the library, he heard a resounding sigh of relief that came from three different sources, but judging by the ring on them, she wasn´t there; Neji could have recognized her sighs anywhere, like no-one else could, after all, in time he found them more and more like a heavenly music, meant only for him to hear, being the only one willing to listened…_maybe she´s at the compound…_

Tsuande emerged with the bags full of books hastily thrown inside, and said smiling "This one stays with me. When Hiashi comes, I´ll give it to him myself. You may leave now, Neji"

"Very well, excuse me, Hokage-sama"

Once inside she found Seishin making space on the desk, and Naruto scratching his head

"Hey, Baa-chan, shouldn´t Hinata be here?"

"No." she denied obviously "Not yet." She paused, and then continued saying with something like fear in her eyes "Imagine what she must be feeling right now. She doesn´t need to see this mess, and read things which could be misinterpreted" and then, adopting an air of leadership she put her hand on her right waist, and said "We only have to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and translate the whole thing. Now, let's get into business!"

* * *

10:11 pm

The redhead, despite his majestic air, was in fact quite austere, and had little more than a couple of clothes, a few books, his katana and a ring he always wore below his yukata as his entire possessions. Considering his age, his belongings remained in excellent condition, except for his belt, in which the constant friction of the katana finally worn it out beyond all repair. That's why the moon eyes princess chose to give him a belt worthy of his waist. The cloth she used was a pretty tough one, but flexible; it was of a pure black color, she embroidered in one end the word "Honor" and in the other "Seishin Roujin" his full name, with blue thread.

"That´s amazing!!!" Izumi yelled as she stretched and rolled over and over the belt that Hinata had just finished.

She smiled "you think so?"

"He´ll love it!! I know!!" cried Izumi.

"I hope so" Hinata looked up at the starry sky, and pressed her hands against her chest.

"Uhh ? you´re okay, Hime?"

"Hnn…" she nodded, absorbed by the red moon "It´s just that" a dark blush covered her cheeks "I don´t know what should I do… for Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto nii-chan? Why? It's very simple! Give him a kiss that lasts forever!"

The princess burst into laughing, but_… actually…_ it was not such a bad idea. Naruto was always curious to read what he called "Hinata´s secret world of words"... perhaps a letter? maybe a poem for him, about him… about them "Izumi-chan, could you lend me your colors, and some more paper?"

"Sure! They are all yours. I'll go make dinner!"

She saw her off, jumping. Then closed her eyes, remembering the dream she had had that afternoon and let herself go…

* * *

11:20 pm

Seishin kept going over and over again the same words, in which time, language and meaning mingle… _this symbol can be read as "crown" in the east language, in the south is "head" and in Sanskrit is "heaven", but this part is the one connected with the word "star" and "body" and is followed with "fire" or "blue" if its read in the languages of the time at which this line appears to belong, taking into account the text above, this must speaks of an offering of… something that one can wear, no… that covers, yes, it would have to be ... "wear the sky as heat ..." no… no… "the sky clothes, cannot heat" ... no, the "no" would be indicated before, and "with" would be.. that symbol in Sanskrit can be "Blessed," then the previous command would not be against, but if so, it would be something like "wearing the heating sky" no ... "dress a star" ... no! ... in the third paragraph, which used the symbol "blessing," combined "body" and "cold"… this can be an "against" ... in this case ... _

"Cooooooooome oooonnnnn!!!" Naruto yelled "Why won´t you let me go to her??? I´m not helping here!! Why don´t you send me there with one of your worms???? Come on Baa-chan!!"

"Shut up!!" Ordered him Tsunade "It's just a bit more, now silent so Seishin can concentrate" _…Anyhow, whether we´re there or not, she has to decided by herself, and from here on, it's all up to here… she´s alone now, we being there would only hurt her… if what the legend suggest its correct…she has to be alone in order to decided... us three must be very careful to not influence her more than we already did… I´m sure Seishin is as aware as I am that our place right now its here, but I hope we can manage to retain Naruto long enough…_

* * *

11:35 pm

One would imagine that with September 21 as near as it was, Izumi and Hinata would have nothing else in mind. But that wasn´t the case. The hours passed on that day of laziness and pleasure, smoothly and naturally. Whether talking, sleeping, or preparing the tracks that they would leave as a precautionary measure to their loved ones, the females progressed gloriously without a thought about what was waiting for them. Perhaps they were in denial, maybe they were the first ones to accept the facts as they were; anyway, that was probably their last day together, and it was a success.

The dinner the infant prepared showed hers developments in culinary skills, the scarf she made, somewhat short, was wrapped lovingly around Hinata´s neck; she discovered that robins are the most beautiful birds in the world, and got a drawing as an irrefutable proof of the matter.

Hinata felt again what was like taking a nap outside the hospital, revived memories of her childhood she had lost the notion of, not exactly happy ones, but hers; she made sure her affection would be printed on thread, cloths and letters, and tracked within her the size of love´s footprint he carved on her.

Isn´t that a productive day?

It was just minutes before September 21 that both of them allowed themselves to talk about the events to come.

"Izumi-chan, why would you think I´ll forget about you? Are you going anywhere after this is over?"

"My grandfather will come for me."

"When?"

"Hmmm, when you wake up."

"When… I wake up?" _… Is it like the first time?... _

"He said that when you do, maybe I… maybe you…" the children spoke with a warning of tears in her eyes.

"Ah…" she nodded "There are many maybe´s after this" she hugged her knees _…I wish you were here… Naruto_… "Your grandfather… did he say anything about… what might happen?"

"No." Izumi imitated the posture of the girl and continued speaking through her arms crossed "Never"

"I see…" Hinata sighed.

"But grandpa said that, whatever happens, it will only be the beginning of something…"

…_The beginning… _the nymph closed her eyes, and found under hey eyelids a smiling image of Naruto. "I need to ask you a favor, Izumi-chan"

"Ok! Anything. What is it?"

"Make sure Seishin-sensei and Naruto-kun won´t see the gifts, and give them all to Hokage-sama, she´ll know what to do"

"No problem!" she stood up, with a fist in the air "Is a promise, hime!"

Hinata laughed softly …_ if it were possible…_ "And if its possible" she continued hesitantly "I would like to see you again"

"Really?" Izumi asked smiling broadly, leaning towards Hinata.

"Really." she smiled back.

"Hime… is that for Naruto-niichan?" Inquired the girl pointing towards a package on the ground by her feet.

"Oh, yes, it is for him."

"Can I see?"

"Of course you can" Carefully she unwrapped the package and found a light blue shirt sewn from side to side, and a couple of sheets of paper folded in half.

"That´s… Naruto-niichan´s shirt…"

"Yes, it's the one he used in the first training with Seishin-sensei" she smiled, amused "but the important thing, is at the heart"

"Uhh?..." Izumi looked a little puzzled. "What's that, Hime? A letter?"

* * *

11:40 pm

"Ennnoooouughhhhh!!! I´ll leave without you!!! Baa-chan give me one of your wormsnow!" Naruto yelled, impatient, anxious, restless, nervous and fearful. "I want to be with Hinata! Now!" he demanded, his body soaked with sweat, his muscles tense, his pupils dilated and his jaw clench holding back the urge to beat up the redhead to dust who, with even so little time left, remained outwardly unmoved, striving to translate correctly the text.

"Don´t you act like a spoiled child in a situation as serious as this, stupid!" the Hokage cried, who was also sweating profusely "Don´t you understand that it would be worse to have wrong information?!"

* * *

11:42 pm

Izumi watched in wonder a drawing portrait with an old Hinata and Naruto, sitting in a beautiful garden, watching the stars, holding hands. In a dim light the strong, graceful strokes from Hinata´s hand seemed flawless. One would need to fix their eyes, carefully, to notice that in reality there were some lines here and there that seemed to possessed a bit of tremor, some urgency…

"It's beautiful!" Izumi said, her eyes still wandering through the small details of the design, a few flowers, lilies, tulips, jasmine, a tree whit a pair of kunais buried in the trunk, but in her agitation, she just recently noticed a number of lines crossing the picture. Letters.

"Nee… Hime, could you read it to me?"

… _A crimson moon… _"Sure, but remember that no one else but Tsunade-sensei can see it"

"Yes!"

She began slowly:

-----So many years and still sighs suddenly attack me. The autumn comes again with that curiosity that crowns it, covering its virginity with tons of dry leafs that runs through it… singing a song whose audience lies beneath them.

With you, the day always begins with moon´s…

So many years and still sighs tend to assaulted me suddenly. But now I gladly realize that the ticking clock loses its supernatural strength over this, our union: the spirit of our home.

Full winters we spent reading our gestures, our dreams, our kisses, and endless nights we have dedicated to ease the sound of our fears. How many stars have died during our kiss? Isn´t it ironic how they turned into blue, and we into white and gray?...

The strength left us many yesterdays ago, but never did life and the vibration of it that sparks feeling the gentle summer breezes.

With each yesterday, I answered to the sun with a kiss on your cheek, and you greet the night with a new kind of caress with or without skin.

We were ravenous, insatiable, unstoppable… remember? We were lady and hawk, we were tango, we were waltz. We were each other's food, starving every second…

Then, my love, we were serenity. Calm took us by the hand, and children supplied that uncertainty that life will never lack. Smiling at all times, and talking behind their backs… in bed… behind closed doors. Willing, determined and ready to fight adversity, always together.

How many mistakes hunting us? As the tick tack of a clock: symbols of a past and promises of tomorrow. How many stories! How much melancholy! So many dreams, as many nightmares…

Destined couple, devoted parents, spoiling grandparents… wrapped in memories and realities. Old times now, but above all, ours. Lovers… and beloved`s."-----

(It sounds waaaay better in Spanish…)

* * *

11:45 pm

To have even a bit of peace, Seishin tied Naruto with a chakra chain that also immobilized him, but apparently had no effect on his tongue.

"I don't care about what that fucking paper says!! Its all useless if I´m not there!!, don´t you get it?? The important thing is being with her! WITH HER, let me go!!! You stay here I don´t give a fuck!!" The blonde shouted angry, locked up like a wolf.

"Stop it!!" Tsunade shout "You won't go without us and that´s all!!" She felt insulted "Don´t you dare act like you're the only one who finds this situation difficult!! Don't be so damn selfish!!" she stopped, he sneered "If you think so, you're more stupid than I thought!" …_balance will go to her in loneliness… _ the Hokage mentally repeated a piece of the conflicting text, thus trying to calm her uncontrollable desire to ignore any warning _... Izumi-chan its with her, but she has to be, she plays a role in this stage, but if there were someone else present, perhaps…_

"Just let me go to her!!!" Naruto paused a moment, like losing air "just… please…"

* * *

11:56 pm

Izumi sighed ... again and again. "You are happy together, aren´t you?" she grinned.

The princess blushed "…yes, Naruto makes me very happy…"

"I would like to…" a painful twinge went through her little body "aww!!" and drawn her hands instinctively to the place where the pain was more acute. Every moment brought with it one more degree on her forehead. "Izumi-chan! Does it hurt?"

"Hmmmmm" she growled "a lot"

"Let me see. Lie down on the table and put your hands next your body" as soon as Hinata´s hand touched the bare abdomen, a wave-water-like effect suggested her that pain had nothing to do with diseases and, that she was supposed to stick in her hand and take what was inside, if not, Izumi wouldn´t have any relief. Her chakra flow told her Izumi-chan´s was in a trance. Gradually Hinata´s fingers crossed the abdomen-portal, logging into her skin vibrations that sent chills up her head…_it´s time… _she thought. Suddenly she felt something hard touching her buds, and heard a soft crunch …_it´s time…_ she extracted it slowly, careful not to injure the container in the delicate process.

Once outside she observed it a few minutes, in shock. There it was. In front of her. In her hands. The scroll was about 30 cm long, looked very old and frail, yellow, was tied with a purple ribbon, and a symbol she recognized at once _... Mother ..._ it was unmistakable. She had seen it every day of her life _... Mother? ..._ she wondered in amazement how was it that she bumped into something like this in the most unexpected place **… **_**Be careful to always look up at the stars... **_she heard as an echo in her head. She counted. Three white, three black. "What the…?"

* * *

11:57 pm

_... This part suggests that there´s an emotion, no… an extraordinarily feeling of profound and incalculable dimensions, but why make a brotherly reference…or rather a familiar one when it comes to something so sublime? Sublime… maybe it refers to love, but not that one that can be express with words, but the kind one lives within it, a love directed towards anyone or anything in particular… so, that would be "lovingly" ..._

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON´T LET ME GO I´M GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE! I WILL! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING SMURF, YOU BASTARD!!! I´LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY MOUTH!"

* * *

11:58 pm

She untied the ribbon and wrapped it around her right wrist. Then unrolled the scroll slowly as an empty feeling came over her body and her heart beat speed up by the second. At first, precisely by her clouded senses, she disbelieved the meaning of the symbols in front of her, but it didn´t take her too long to admit it. After reading it again and again_… it's a type of contract, but… _at first glance it looked like a invocation scroll… the symbols were mixed so naturally that it was indeed difficult to distinguish between the two of them.

"But… a contract with whom?" she asked out loud.

Izumi was lying near her, still in an unconscious state… _Uhh!... _Suddenly an idea struck her …_ the sacrifice!!... I remember there was something about a sacrifice, a divine sacrifice of innocence, and that some light will reveal the road to be take… a crimson moon, the contract… blood!! _

She bit his thumb and placed it in the center of the parchment, just above the kanji for "moon", and watched as her body and the parchment give off a dim light, somewhere between silver and purple, but it disappeared in an instant. She waited for a few seconds but nothing happened… _Did I just do something wrong?... _scanning the parchment again, Hinata noticed the kanji where her thumb was, it was now a different color than the rest of the characters. The same color of the ribbon on her wrist… _sacrifice…_ she did it again, poured some drops of blood at the same point, while testified how the symbols adjacent to "Moon" slowly changed, and her body lit… temporarily … _sacrifice…_for the dimensions of the parchment, and the number of symbols that remained intact, Hinata estimated it will require more than a few drops.

"So I´ll need a kunai"

* * *

11:59 pm

The pressure, crushing and dense, made a dent in the redhead just before the deadline, his head lightened, spinning. His chest hurt with a stinging sensation that made for him difficult to breath in, he felt nausea traveled from his stomach to his mouth, and the hand with which he was holding the pen was shaking under the influence of dozens of chills… but none of that prevented him from writing, somewhere near legibly, the last words of the text: "And so she will lovingly embrace fire, lighting up the starry night on a new age."

* * *

11:59 pm

She took a deep breath, kissed Izumi´s forehead, and made a horizontal cut in her left wrist.

"Here I go…"


End file.
